Deux jours
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Deux jours. Quarante-huit heures. C'est court. Surtout pour sauver son agent. Bonus 'Vance/Kort' en ligne!
1. Prologue

_Hello!_

_J'ai craqué...! Me revoilà!_

_Vous devinerez... Fic centré sur Tony! Aventure et suspense au programme._ _Tibbs, peut-être un peu de Tiva, et tout le reste de l'équipe ^^!_

_Nombre de chapitre? Si je vous dis 5 à 10, vous allez me rire au nez, non? :D Donc, je ne dirais rien, ça sera en fonction de mon inspiration. De trois à quarante, on verra!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

.

Le jour se lève à peine sur Washington. Il est déjà au travail. Assis à son bureau, il scrute son portable. Ce matin, il a reçu un appel des plus étranges de son agent, lui sommant de venir au plus vite le rejoindre à l'open space. Il a obéit, sentant que le temps n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Il a défié les lois de la vitesse sur les routes de la capitale et est arrivé au travail bien plus tôt que d'habitude. A présent, il est seul dans l'open space et il attend.

Il attend son agent.

Les minutes défilent, le portable reste muet, l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre pas.

Un troisième verre de café termine sa route au fond de la corbeille. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'une demi-heure est passée depuis son arrivée. Que voulait donc son agent ? Pourquoi le faire venir aussi tôt ? Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de DiNozzo, il ne comprend pas.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent enfin sur leur « Ding » si caractéristique, l'ancien marine se retourne d'un bond vers la cage de métal. L'italien en sort, vêtu de son habituel costume-cravate, un léger sourire au visage. Gibbs s'avance vers lui. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de l'italien, le scrutant du regard. Celui-ci lui lance un de ses sourires, le regard de l'ancien marine se plisse davantage, alors qu'il absorbe une nouvelle gorgée de café.

-Salut, Patron !

-DiNozzo, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il avance d'un pas vers Tony, celui-ci se fige au milieu du couloir, affichant une mine ennuyée. Ou se lit une profonde lassitude. Et une certaine angoisse.

-Pourquoi cet appel ?

L'italien hésite, tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté, et revient enfin sur Gibbs. Un voile de tristesse passe dans son regard. Il essaye de sourire, tente d'afficher un air amusé sur son visage, regarde son supérieur avec un petit air innocent :

-Tu ne voulais pas entendre ma voix ?

Le regard glacial de l'ancien marine oblige le plus jeune à oublier l'humour. Il hésite une seconde, pince ses lèvres, avant de lâcher d'une voix qu'il essaye de garder stable :

-J'ai un problème, Patron.

Les sourcils de l'ancien marine se fronce, l'italien reste de marbre, seul son regard émeraude indiquant au plus vieux qu'il est plus que soucieux à cet instant.

-Je t'écoute.

Le visage de l'agent se baisse, ses mains plongent dans les poches de son jean, alors que sa voix flanche légèrement, tandis qu'il annonce dans un murmure :

-Je suis en sursis…

Gibbs avance d'un pas, glacé jusqu'aux os par le murmure de son agent senior, tandis que celui-ci poursuit, de plus en plus bas:

-…Si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais mourir dans deux jours, Gibbs.

* * *

><p><em>Vous en pensez quoi? Vous me suivez?<em>


	2. DiNozzo's Movie

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Je suis ravie que vous me suiviez sur cette histoire, merci beaucoup ! Je poste rapidement, je commence les réponses individuelles au prochain chapitre ! Mais encore une fois, merci beaucoup !_

_Ps : Petite info, pour le rythme de postage : Je posterais sûrement moins souvent qu'avec ma précédente fic', mais je vais essayer de poster minimum un chapitre par semaine !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>DiNozzo's Movie<strong>

.

L'open space est toujours vide d'occupants, à l'exception des deux agents, installés au bureau du plus âgé. Ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Gibbs est tourné vers l'italien, Tony regarde fixement vers le plafond, évitant ainsi de faire face au regard d'acier de son supérieur. Un raclement de gorge le rappelle à l'ordre, il baisse vivement le menton et se retrouve figé par deux pupilles qui lui ordonnent de commencer à parler. L'agent senior s'humecte les lèvres, se cale confortablement dans son fauteuil et croise les bras sur son torse, avant de se lancer :

-Hier, Patron, quand je suis rentré chez moi…Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Il lève un léger regarde vers l'ancien marine, celui-ci acquiesce légèrement, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-J'avais à peine ouvert la porte de chez moi quand j'ai senti quelque chose de désagréable. Une présence. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, je me retrouvais avec un mouchoir en tissu sur le nez, et deux secondes après, je piquais un somme sur mon plancher.

Il pousse un léger soupir, laissant filtrer ensuite un petit sourire.

-Un comble quand on sait que je n'étais pas accompagné d'une jolie demoiselle !

-DiNozzo !

-Ok, ok, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère… ! Tu auras deviné que le mouchoir était imbibé par du chloroforme. Je n'ai pas encore la maladie du sommeil.

Il plonge sa main dans la poche de sa veste, tout en continuant à parler.

-Mon agresseur m'a laissé dormir une bonne partie de la nuit sur le sol de mon entrée, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à nouveau seul. Il m'avait juste offert un petit cadeau. Ce petit cadeau.

Il sort de sa poche un petit clé USB qu'il tend à Gibbs. Celui-ci la regarde avec interrogation.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Un franc sourire barre cette fois les lèvres de l'italien, alors qu'il se penche vers la tour de l'ordinateur pour y planter la petite clé USB.

-C'est une clé, Patron. C'est comme une disquette, mais en mini ! Ah, tu ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'est une disq….

-Je sais ce qu'est une clé USB, DiNozzo, l'interrompt Gibbs en jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'écran plasma qui s'allume. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

L'italien attrape la télécommande, mais s'arrête avant de faire un autre geste pour se tourner vers Gibbs.

-Un film, Gibbs. Ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre du septième art, ce n'est pas du Spielberg, mais c'est un film avec le plus beau des acteurs, le 'DiNozzo's Movie'…

Il fait un petit hochement de tête à son chef, avant de hausser un petit sourcil et de pointer l'écran géant du regard. Gibbs quitte le visage de son agent pour se poser sur le plasma, à l'instant même ou l'italien lance une petite vidéo. Un grondement s'échappe des lèvres de l'ancien sniper, l'italien se contente de se repositionner dans son fauteuil, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton 'play'.

-Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas être la meilleure critique pour ce film, Patron.

Sur l'écran, une personne, allongée face contre terre sur un parquet en chêne massif que Gibbs reconnait comme celui de son agent. Cette personne : Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

.

-C'était…Commence Gibbs, avant d'être interrompu par un léger hochement de tête de l'italien.

-Oui, c'était hier. Il m'a filmé après m'avoir endormi. Et il a laissé un message. Ecoute.

Il attrape de nouveau la télécommande, monte le son de l'écran plasma. La voix étranglée d'un inconnu résonne dans l'open space vide.

« Bonjour, Agent Gibbs. Je suis désolé de devoir faire ça, je suis désolé pour votre agent. »

La caméra s'approche de l'italien, une main gantée de blanc est filmée en train de retourner le corps de Tony pour afficher son visage.

« Il n'est pas mort, rassurez-vous ».

Il déglutit, on entend un léger rire derrière la caméra.

« Enfin, pas encore ».

L'homme pose la caméra au sol, on l'entend farfouiller dans quelque chose en arrière plan. Il continue à parler malgré tout à la caméra, alors qu'en premier plan, le visage de Tony les yeux clos est filmé.

« J'ai voulu attirer votre attention, agent Gibbs, vous car vous êtes le meilleur agent du NCIS, d'après tout ce que j'ai pu entendre. Quelqu'un a assassiné ma femme, un quartier-maître, il y a maintenant six mois, et l'affaire est passée en cas non-résolu car aucune preuve de meurtre n'a été trouvée. Personne n'a voulu poursuivre l'affaire, personne. Mais moi, je sais. Je sais qu'elle a été assassinée, je sais que quelqu'un a poussé ma femme de cette falaise, je sais qu'elle n'a pas sauté ».

La caméra tremble un peu, la main de l'homme apparaît de nouveau dans le champ de la vidéo. Il remonte un peu celle-ci, on peut apercevoir le bas de son visage, visualiser sa bouche tremblotante, alors qu'il baisse légèrement le menton pour continuer à s'adresser à l'ancien marine :

« Ma femme était heureuse agent, Gibbs. Nous étions heureux. Elle n'a pas pu faire ça. Quelqu'un l'a tué ».

Il repose enfin la caméra au sol, et avance devant l'italien, laissant apparaître deux jambes revêtues d'un jean sombre. Il s'accroupit à côté de Tony, on peut deviner qu'il tient un léger objet dans ses mains.

« Et vous allez devoir le prouver ».

L'objet apparaît maintenant plus correctement, le sang de Gibbs se fige. C'est une seringue, empli d'un léger liquide transparent. L'homme tapote doucement le tube, laisse tomber quelques gouttes de produits au sol, attrape le bras de l'italien et… Plonge l'aiguille dans l'une de ses veines, sous le regard fixe de Gibbs.

Il se retourne d'un bond vers l'italien qui est toujours aussi immobile, le regard fixé sur la vidéo, seul ses mains croisées devant lui trahissant légèrement sa nervosité. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, l'italien l'arrête avant d'un petit geste de la main, avec un léger sourire.

-Tu coupes le film avant la dernière scène, Patron. Tu vas rater le meilleur !

Il lui désigne l'écran en pause du doigt, où l'image est arrêté sur l'homme en train de droguer l'agent senior, Gibbs fronce les sourcils, son regard se baisse vers le bras de son agent. L'italien acquiesce légèrement, comprenant où veut en venir son supérieur.

-Oui, j'ai la trace de l'aiguille, Gibbs. C'est vrai. Mets la suite.

L'ancien marine quitte avec difficulté le bras de son agent du regard pour faire face à l'écran, la vidéo se relance. L'homme quitte le champ de la caméra pour passer derrière, laissant juste entendre le son de sa voix, très proche du micro. Un souffle, un murmure, un message adressé uniquement au meilleur agent du NCIS.

« Je suis obligé de faire ça, car je sais qu'ainsi, vous allez tout faire pour m'aider. Je vous laisse deux jours pour retrouver le meurtrier de ma femme. Si vous y arrivez, je vous donnerais l'antidote. Sinon, votre agent mourra. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je vous retrouve dans deux jours, à six heures précises à Road Creek Park. Si vous avez arrêté son meurtrier, si sa mort est vengée, je vous donnerais l'antidote. Vous aurez une heure pour l'administrer à l'agent DiNozzo. Sinon… ».

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, attrape la caméra et la braque violemment sur son visage. Ses traits apparaissent enfin, laissant place à un visage pâle, cerné, creusé. Le visage d'un homme lassé, perdu. Il jette un petit regard sur le côté, là où le corps de Tony est tombé, pousse un petit soupir résigné et refait face à la caméra.

« Je m'appelle Richard Geonis. Ma femme s'appelait Elisabeth Geonis. Je suis désolé de devoir faire ça. C'était ma seule solution pour me faire entendre... Ma seule solution pour rendre justice à celle qui a partagé vingt ans de ma vie. La vérité contre la vie de votre agent. Ne cherchez pas d'antidote, il n'y en a pas, le seul existant est en ma possession. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec des examens ou l'hôpital, ça ne servirait à rien. Trouvez le coupable, le meurtrier de ma femme, c'est votre seule chance de le sauver. Vous avez deux jours, ni plus, ni moins. »

La caméra se coupe, Gibbs se tourne vers son agent. Celui-ci hoche légèrement les épaules, le regard fixé vers l'écran plasma à présent éteint. Ses sourcils se rehaussent légèrement, il pousse un profond soupir résigné, avec de jeter un petit regard amusé à Gibbs :

-La rançon de la gloire, Patron.

Il se lève de la chaise, se plante entre les quatre bureaux, sous le regard fixe de son supérieur, et hausse les épaules, fataliste.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu aurais dût être menuisier, j'aurais dût être chanteur. Ca nous aurait évité bien des soucis !

* * *

><p><em>Un petit avis ?<em>


	3. Bobo

_Hello!_

_Un nouveau chapitre posté trèèèèès rapidement! Vous pouvez remerciez Blie à qui je n'ai pas sût dire non sur notre forum ^^!_

_Je suis très contente que ce début vous plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite! Merci à vous de me suivre!_

_Ps: Un clin d'oeil pour les membres du TBC dans ce chapitre!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Merci ^^! Le titre a failli être un autre, je l'ai rajouté à la toute dernière minute!:D<em>

_Tony4ever: Tony va avoir des symptômes! Héhéhéhé *rire sadique*_

_Coco: Gibbs est déjà au travail (et ça sent la nuit blanche pour les agents!^^) :)  
><em>

_Haerys: J'aime tes pancartes, j'aime tes reviews...Mais, accroche toi bien. Je vais t'annoncer quelque chose de très difficile à entendre. T'es prête? Il n'y a pas...de...Kort dans cette histoire! Pas trop décue?_

_DiLinzzo: Oui, la liaison avec l'épisode de la peste est voulue, et tu verras qu'il y aura quelques références à Swak, comme avec Pas Moi et Frame-Up ^^! _

_Kimbera: Vive le TBC! Et je suis désolée pour l'attente de 14h! J'espère que tu n'es pas de nuit ce soir :D!_

_Pokilo: Déjà? Crise d'AIPM? Mais...Je ne suis même pas encore cruelle!MOUAHAHA!_

_Lili: Sympa ta petite équation ^^! Je peux avoir un peu de chocolat moi aussi? Tu aurais du Tibbs en conserve aussi?_

_Jaller-Skirata: Sauver Tony? Faudrait vraiment que je sois une auteur des plus sadiques pour ne pas le faire!^^_

_DrainBowx: Et oui, pour une fois, mon méchant n''est pas horrible et cruel (oui, mais est-ce vraiment mon méchant?). J'adore ta thèse sur la dernière phrase, ça mériterait même un drabble ^^!_

_Lilly D: Merci beaucoup!_

_WJ: Rah, la prochaine fois, je demande du copyright! Donc comme vu en MP, il y a bien 48h (enfin, 47h), puisque c'est l'heure du RDV est 6 heures du matin, il est approximativement sept heures au NCIS!_

_Absol'Fan: Je ne sais pas si tu as lu mes autres histoires, mais mon héros...Souffre beaucoup!*Gnihihihi*_

_Ceduma: Oui, j'ai craqué, je suis revenue. C'est dingue ce que mettre mon perso adoré en danger m'a manqué!^^ (oui, j'arrête de le cacher, c'est un fait, je suis sadique...!)_

_Blie: Merci pour ces 2 reviews (et bienvenue sur notre forum!), comme promis, voici donc la suite!^^_

_Ayahne: La suite, c'est possible. Éviter l'AIPM, ça l'est moins...!:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bobo<strong>

.

Gibbs quitte son fauteuil pour se lever à son tour, et se plante face à son agent, l'examinant des pieds à la tête. Celui-ci tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté, et plisse son nez, indiquant ainsi à son supérieur qu'il n'apprécie pas trop la situation.

-Je vais bien, Patron.

-Dixit celui qui n'a plus que deux jours à vivre si on ne trouve rien, rétorque Gibbs dans un souffle.

-Lui-même. Et étonnement, pour un condamné, je me sens plus en forme que jamais.

-Ca ne sera peut-être plus le cas ce soir.

Il se penche vers son bureau, attrape ses clefs, et s'avance de quelques pas vers l'ascenseur. L'italien le regarde faire, immobile, toujours planté au milieu des quatre bureaux. Ce qui oblige le plus âgé à se retourner avec un froncement de sourcils, jetant un regard agacé à son agent.

-DiNozzo ! Tu viens ou tu veux que je te porte ?

-Aller où ?

-A ton avis ? Bethesda.

L'italien hoche la tête négativement, et contourne son bureau, tout en jetant par-dessus son épaule à un Gibbs furibond :

-Tu as entendu, ça ne servira à rien.

L'ancien marine lève les yeux au ciel, de plus en plus excédé.

-Et depuis quand crois-tu les meurtriers, DiNozzo ?

-Il n'est pas encore meurtrier.

-Si tu restes assis ici, ça ne va pas tarder.

-Si je vais à cet hôpital, ça ne va pas tarder non plus, Patron, répond Tony d'un ton sec, avant d'allumer son ordinateur.

-DiNozzo…

L'agent senior prend un air buté et jette un regard qui en dit long sur son entêtement à Gibbs.

-Pas la peine de prendre cet air menaçant avec moi, Patron. Tu as besoin de moi pour enquêter, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une équipe réduite. Le temps compte. Je reste ici.

-Tu as besoin de voir quelqu'un, DiNozzo, l'avertit Gibbs d'une voix de plus en plus froide, alors qu'il s'avance vers son agent, plus que tendu.

-Je sais, Patron. Mais pas dans l'immédiat.

Il lève la tête vers son supérieur, à présent placé devant son bureau et lui fait un léger sourire, rassurant.

-On fait un compromis. Je vais voir Ducky ce matin, je fais un tour à l'hôpital demain matin. Entre les deux, tu me laisses enquêter.

Gibbs hésite. Il reste un long, très long, instant à fixer son agent. Partagé. Tony a raison, il a besoin de lui pour enquêter. Mais l'italien risque d'être de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure où la journée va avancer, et ainsi de se mettre en danger. Il hoche enfin la tête, prêt à faire un compromis.

-Ce soir, l'hôpital. Et tu descends voir Ducky tout de suite.

Tony hoche immédiatement la tête, soulagé d'être parvenue à trouver une solution.

-Ca marche, Patron !

Il regarde son écran en souriant, le chef d'équipe reste planté devant le bureau, sourcils froncés, regard rivé sur l'italien. Celui-ci relève la tête au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, intrigué.

-Un problème ?

-Descends.

L'italien grimace, regarde son écran ou le nom de la victime s'affiche, prêt pour faire une recherche, hésite, et retourne à Gibbs.

-Déjà ?

-Dépêches-toi !

-Mais Ducky n'est peut-être même pas arrivé !

-DiNozzo !

-J'y vais, Boss !

Il attrape sa veste, se lève, et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Avant de s'arrêter pour se tourner d'un mouvement rapide vers Gibbs.

-Au fait, Patron…

-Quoi, encore ?

L'italien passe une main dans ses cheveux, et regarde avec une nervosité soudaine le soleil commencer son ascension dans le ciel à travers les fenêtres de l'étage, signe que l'open space va bientôt être rempli par ses occupants habituels. Il désigne les bureaux de l'israélienne et de l'informaticien du menton à son supérieur.

- Ne leur dis pas.

Les sourcils de Gibbs se froncent d'avantage, il regarde à son tour les deux bureaux, avant de faire quelques pas vers son agent, se rapprochant de lui pour mieux l'entendre. L'italien répète, plus doucement :

-Ne leur dis pas. A Ziva et McGee. Pas tout de suite. Ils ont besoin d'être efficace. Et ils ne le seront pas s'ils savent.

-Ce sont de très bons agents, DiNozzo. Leurs émotions n'influent pas sur leur travail.

Un léger sourire arque les lèves de Tony, alors qu'il lance un regard empli de malice à son supérieur.

-Tu paries ?

Le chef d'équipe ne répond pas, se contentant de faire demi-tour vers son bureau, avec un demi-sourire, partagé entre cette angoisse qui lui tiraille les entrailles depuis qu'il sait et l'amusement suite à la réponse de son agent.

-On leur dira ce soir.

L'agent senior acquiesce, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers Gibbs, et lui fait un petit signe du menton destiné à lui démontrer qu'il est d'accord avec cette réponse.

-Va pour ce soir.

Il entre dans l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton amenant à la salle d'autopsie et laisse les portes se refermer derrière lui. Il interpelle son supérieur juste avant que les portes de métal ne se referment sur lui, avec un franc sourire :

-Patron ! Tu as intérêt à préparer un bon remontant pour McGeignard !

.

Il pousse la porte de la salle d'autopsie, l'air frais de la petite pièce le cueille. Comme il s'en doutait, la salle est encore vide. L'agent senior jette un regard circulaire sur la pièce, remarque qu'aucun cadavre n'attend son charmant médecin et ses pinces-tenailles, pousse un léger soupir soulagé et s'avance de quelques pas dans la petite pièce pour s'installer sur l'un des petits tabourets mis à la disposition du médecin et de son gremlins.

Il regarde sa montre, il est sept heures tapante. Le médecin légiste ne devrait pas tarder.

En attendant, il attrape un petit objet blanc sur le plan de travail à son côté, le prend dans sa main, lui jette un vague coup d'œil avant de le faire passer de doigt en doigt, le regard fixé sur la porte de la salle dans l'attente qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur la personne attendue.

Quelques minutes passe, il s'amuse à présent à jeter l'objet en l'air et le rattraper, tout en sifflotant un musique de western.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin, il se lève vivement pour avancer vers le légiste qui le regarde avec interrogation, visiblement intrigué par le fait que l'agent de Gibbs soit seul et si tôt dans sa salle d'autopsie. Ducky lui fait un léger sourire tout en retirant son manteau pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau, vite suivi de son chapeau, avant de s'avancer vers l'italien, réduisant la surface présente entre eux deux. Il jette un léger regard à l'objet avec lequel joue l'italien, lève légèrement les sourcils, et penche la tête, alors que Tony reste silencieux, laissant l'homme arriver.

-Bonjour, Anthony.

L'italien lève un doigt vers son ami en repliant les autres et lui fait un petit clin d'œil en guise de bonjour.

-Salut, Duck'.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir ta visite de ce bon matin, mon cher ?

Les épaules de l'agent senior se haussent, il affiche une petite moue vaguement ennuyée.

-Un bobo.

Ducky invite l'agent à s'asseoir, il fait de même sur le fauteuil qui lui fait face, avant de croiser ses mains sur ses genoux et de se pencher vers son collègue, interrogatif.

-Quel bobo ?

-Un gros. Du genre qu'on ne soigne pas avec un pansement. Même si c'est un pansement de luxe, tu vois ?

Le légiste hoche la tête, les lèvres de l'agent senior tremblent légèrement, alors que le petit objet blanc passe de nouveau de main en main, de plus en plus vite.

-Je vois. Si tu m'expliquais… ? Et si tu reposais ce bout de cartilage ?

Les yeux de l'agent s'écarquillent légèrement, il jette un œil sur l'objet qui se retrouve être un fragment d'os, avant de le jeter dégouté derrière lui, direction la table d'autopsie. Il refait enfin face à Ducky, après avoir pris soin de bien s'essuyer les mains sur le tissu de son pantalon.

-Tu as vraiment des drôles de trucs qui traînent ici, Duck'.

-Tu es dans une salle d'autopsie, Anthony.

-Vrai. C'est logique. Tu sais que tu es logique, Ducky ?

Le légiste hoche la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Je sais. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je me suis fais empoisonné. Ou virusonné… ? Ou un truc dans le genre…

Le légiste recule légèrement en apprenant la nouvelle, affichant un pli soucieux entre ses sourcils.

-Empoisonné… ? Que… ? Racontes-moi.

L'italien lui relate en quelques mots l'histoire, laissant le teint de l'homme pâlir de plus en plus au fil de son bavardage, alors que son visage est partagé entre l'inquiétude et une certaine colère. Le légiste se lève finalement quand l'agent termine de lui raconter les faits, tournant autour de sa table d'autopsie et de DiNozzo, les mains derrière le dos, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

-C'est une affaire très grave.

Tony acquiesce, avant de baisser le visage vers ses mains, pour murmurer :

-Seuls toi et Gibbs êtes au courant, Ducky. Et je ne veux pas que le reste de l'équipe le soit tout de suite.

Donald s'arrête et interroge le brun du regard.

-Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les mains devant l'évidence même.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Le légiste acquiesce, et tapote la table d'autopsie, avant d'attraper un tensiomètre dans l'un de ses tiroirs, sous le regard du plus jeune.

-Je comprends. Viens t'assoir. Je vais commencer par ta tension, puis le rythme de ton cœur, ta température, l'état de tes pupilles…

-Le grand jeu, quoi, l'interrompt Tony avec désespoir, tout en remontant la manche de sa chemise.

-Effectivement. Le grand jeu.

Il enroule la bande de tissu bleu autour du bras de l'agent, et lui jette un regard confiant.

-On va te sauver, Anthony. On va trouver le coupable, on va avoir cet antidote.

Le regard de l'italien vacille légèrement, il essaye d'afficher un immense sourire au légiste malgré tout, conscient qu'il en ressort une image assez fausse qui ne trompe pas le médecin.

-J'espère.

Il s'humecte les lèvres, et reprend avec un air plus joyeux, laissant de côté ses craintes pour le moment :

-Sinon ça voudrait dire que McTrouillard deviendrait agent senior, et ça, ça serait vraiment horrible pour Gibbs !

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	4. Affaire classée

_Hey!_

_Chers lecteurs, que vous dire à part un immense, détonnant, grandiloquent...MERCI! Vos reviews me comblent de bonheur, merci infiniment!_

_Aujourd'hui, un (petit) chapitre, j'aurais pût le faire plus long, oui, mais j'aimais la façon dont il se finissait ^^!  
><em>

_ Et si vous le voulez, je vous poste la suite dimanche soir, elle est déja écrite... Et elle est beaucoup plus longue!:)_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Merci beaucoup ^^! Tes reviews aussi sont excellentes!;)<em>

_Blie: Je reste persuadée que celui qui connaît plus la beauté d'âme de Tony est Gibbs, mais le reste de l'équipe le voit aussi !:)_

_FandeBones: Oui, j'aime les remarques moqueuses sur McGee, mais j'adore le personnage!_

_Septembre: Merci pour ton enthousiasme :)_

_Dilinzzo: C'est très rare que j'utilise Ducky dans mes histoires ;). Et oui, Tony pense aux autres d'abord, c'est bien connu!_

_Pokilo: L'utilité d'écrire une review c'est de rendre une auteur plus qu'heureuse, c'est une bonne chose, non? :)_

_Maduce: Et oui, toi, tu es la présidente du Gibbs' Bobo Club ^^! *Porte un toast avec Maduce en riant sadiquement*_

_Lilly D: Merci ^^! Heureuse de réussir à me mettre en mode DiNozzo :)_

_Drainbowx: Oui, des discussions sont prévues ^^! Mais à quelle occasion...:D Je ne pense pas utiliser le Dr Pitt, je préfère inventer mes médecins ^^!_

_Coco: Tony est une vraie bourrique, s'il a décidé de ne pas le dire...^^_

_Little Lyna: Super Gibbs à la rescousse :D! Oui, mais...Il ne peut pas battre ce virus à mains nues, si?_

_MarieCéline: *Cri de joie avec MarieCéline*. Bah oui, si tu es heureuse, je suis heureuse!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Et oui, règle numéro une (cachée) chez le DiNozzo: Les autres d'abord!_

_Haerys: La suite, du TBC, du Tibbs..Yes! Du chocolat...C'est possible! Un poisson violet...*Hum*. Nan._

_Tony4ever: Mais oui qu'ils seront inquiets ^^! Notre équipe sans Tony, ce n'est pas notre équipe!_

_Choka: Ooooh des petits coeurs, merci!_

_Lili: Mais si il y a de l'émotion ^^! Elle est juste sous-jacente!:) Et, je vais venir regarder Swak avec toi si tu veux, pour lutter contre ton AIPM prochaine!_

_Flavie: Ravie de te retrouver ici!:) Et oui, je suis un ange avec Tony, c'est bien connu!*Sifflote*_

* * *

><p><strong>Affaire classée<strong>

.

Tony est descendu depuis une trentaine de minutes à la salle d'autopsie, les salariés commencent à arriver dans l'open space. Il a appelé ses deux agents de terrain et leur a ordonné d'arriver au plus vite. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Le chef d'équipe boit une énième gorgée de café – il ne les compte plus, elles sont trop nombreuses-, et jette un coup d'œil sur son ordinateur. Le dossier concernant la mort d'Elisabeth Geonis est ouvert sur son écran, il peut y lire les faits relatés. Effectivement, la femme de quarante-et-un ans est soupçonnée de s'être jetée du haut d'une falaise alors que son mari était en déplacement, et tout porte à croire qu'elle s'est suicidée. Pas de traces de lutte retrouvées sur le corps, pas de connaissances d'ennemis particuliers, le dossier a été vite classé. Sont jointes et scannées au dossier de nombreuses lettres de réclamations de Richard Geonis, l'homme qui a empoisonné son agent. Elles sont de plus en plus menaçantes au fil du temps, la dernière remonte à trois semaines auparavant, il annonce qu'il va prouver lui-même et par ses propres moyens le meurtre de sa femme.

Gibbs lève les yeux au ciel, tendu et agacé. Effectivement, les moyens ont été radicaux. Cet homme ne connaît pas la démesure. Lui offrir un café aurait été plus agréable pour lui demander son aide, plutôt que d'empoisonner son agent.

Il en est là de ses investigations quand l'ascenseur s'ouvre, en sortent deux personnes qu'il attend avec impatience depuis trente minutes, en grande discussion. Ils s'arrêtent cependant en voyant le visage tendu de l'ancien marine, coupant leur discussion en plein milieu d'une phrase.

-Un problème, Patron ?

Il se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, irrité et agacé par la question de l'informaticien.

-Non, McGee, je vous ai fais venir trente minutes plus tôt pour vous parler cuisine, lâche t-il en plissant les yeux à l'encontre du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme lui jette un regard légèrement craintif, avant de se tourner vers Ziva, à la recherche d'un peu d'aide. Elle lui fait un petit sourire confiant, s'avance à son tour vers Gibbs, tout en retirant son manteau pour le lancer sur son bureau, le regard fixé sur les yeux d'acier de son supérieur. Quelque chose ne va pas, elle le sait, elle le sent. Et elle aimerait savoir ce qu'il en est.

-Gibbs ?

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, se contente de leur tendre les dossiers imprimés concernant l'affaire Geonis.

-Nouvelle enquête. On oublie la précédente, on oublie toutes les affaires en cours, on se concentre sur celle-ci.

Ils lui jettent un regard curieux, avant d'ouvrir leurs dossiers simultanément, pour y jeter un petit coup d'œil, le lisant en diagonale. La jeune femme est la première à relever la tête, l'interrogeant d'un petit hochement du menton, accompagné d'une moue significative.

-C'est une affaire classée, Gibbs.

McGee acquiesce légèrement, tournant une page pour laisser s'afficher une photo de la victime un peu avant son décès. Gibbs indique les dossiers du doigt, fait demi-tour vers son bureau et leur lance par-dessus son épaule, avant d'ouvrir son tiroir pour y attraper son arme et son insigne, tout en grommelant :

-On la rouvre.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre pendant qu'il parle, l'italien en sort. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que Gibbs est sur le départ, il se dirige vers son bureau pour attraper ses affaires, suivi du regard par Ziva et McGee, tandis que le chef d'équipe poursuit, sans sembler prendre en compte l'arrivée du jeune homme :

-…C'est désormais notre enquête principale. Ziva, vous faites toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables sur notre victime, son mari, sa famille. McGee, vous me suivez à la trace tout ce qui concerne Richard Geonis, comptes, portables, GPS, vous me le tracez chaque instant de sa vie, en détails ! Et vous me le trouvez ! DiNozzo…

Il se tourne vers l'agent senior qui a attrapé son arme et sa veste, et s'avance déjà vers l'ascenseur. Le brun se retourne d'un léger mouvement, affiche un grand sourire innocent à son patron, tout en évitant consciencieusement les regards des deux autres, sachant qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

-Tu viens avec moi. Domicile de Geonis, nous allons interroger leur fille, Alana.

Un immense sourire barre les traits de l'agent senior, alors qu'il lance un petit clin d'œil à l'israélienne. Celle-ci affiche une mine désabusée, tandis qu'elle s'installe à son bureau, tournant volontairement le dos à son collègue.

-Une fille, huuum, quel âge ?

-Dix-neuf, trop jeune, DiNozzo, grogne Gibbs en le dépassant, avant d'appeler l'ascenseur.

-C'est un challenge ?

Gibbs soupire en jetant un regard excédé à l'italien fier de sa répartie et entre dans la petite pièce de métal. Tony lui emboîte le pas, laissant les portes se refermer sur eux. A peine seul dans le petit espace, il se tourne légèrement vers l'ancien marine, plisse son nez, affiche une petite moue malicieuse et souffle :

-Tu voulais que je reste avec toi, Patron ? Tu t'inquiètes ? Tu sais, ça va ! Ducky a dit que pour le moment, tout va bien. Je dois l'appeler au moindre symptôme. Mais je doute qu'il décroche. Tu sais, Ducky et les portables, c'est un peu comme toi et l'informatique, quand tu regardes… Tu t'inquiètes, hein ? Lâche l'agent d'un trait, regard fixé sur le coin de l'ascenseur.

Gibbs soupire, l'italien laisse un nouvel immense sourire apparaître sur son visage. Avant d'être interrompu par une tape sur l'arrière de son crâne, l'obligeant à passer une main sur son cuir chevelu douloureux, tandis que l'ancien marine boit une gorgée de café, comme si le geste n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tony hoche légèrement la tête, frotte ses mains et jette un petit coup d'œil sur le visage de son supérieur, avant de revenir faire face aux portes métallisées, pour lâcher d'une voix amusée :

-Je prends ça pour un oui !

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	5. Alana

_Bonsoar!_

_Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre en ce dimanche soir! Plus long que le précédent!_

_Encore merci à vous de me suivre! :)_

_Et ... Bonne lecture!^^_

* * *

><p><em>Dilinzzo: Et oui, un bon café est une marque de reconnaissance pour Gibbs ^^! Mais le mieux pour avoir son attention, c'est potentiellement d'être un de ses agents (ou d'être rousse)!<em>

_Pokilo: Ravie que tu aimes désormais le Tibbs! Ils sont quand même trop choux nos deux agents quand ils s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre (et qu'ils ne le montrent surtout pas), non?_

_Drainbowx:*Enlève ses chaussures et grimpe sur le trampoline à côté de Drainbowx*. Oui, je crois qu'il va bientôt t'être utile! Youhou!_

_Coco: Oui, Gibbs s'inquiète ^^! A sa façon! _

_Blie:Merci beaucoup! Gibbs dit vraiment ça? Il faut vraiment que je regarde les prochains épisodes! (bah oui, je me suis arrêtée à cette merveille de 9x01)_

_Haerys: Oui, Richard a mal calculé en s'attaquant à Gibbs! Mais bon...A homme désespéré..._

_Lili: Oui, c'est du Tibbs! ^^ Ahhh que j'aime écrire sur ces deux là :D!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre!^^_

_WJ: Et moi je t'adoooooooooore!_

_Maduce: Gibbs en mode mère poule ^^! Noooon...! En mode grognon inquiet ouiiiiii!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alana<strong>

.

La voiture roule à vive allure sur les routes de Washington, direction la banlieue de la ville et plus précisément la résidence des Géonis. L'agent senior s'agrippe de ses deux mains à la portière, alors que le conducteur vire son volant d'un coup sec sur la droite, offrant aux piétons la plus belle frayeur de leur vie tandis qu'il fait crisser les pneus de la Mercedes tout contre le trottoir.

-Tu sais, Patron, je ne t'en voudrais pas si on arrive cinq minutes en retard. Par contre, j'aimerais bien arriver vivant…

Regard noir de l'ancien marine, l'agent déglutit en se rendant compte que pendant ce temps, il ne regarde pas la route.

-Si possible, vivant ! Patron ! La route !

Un léger sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Gibbs alors qu'il fait enfin face à la route, au grand soulagement du second. Soulagement qui ne dure pas quand l'ancien marine appuie davantage sur l'accélérateur.

-Tu sais, on a inventé un truc qui s'appelle des limitations de vitesse… Et ça sert… à limiter les vitesses…Les chiffres là, sur ton compteur !

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec le respect des vitesses, DiNozzo.

Le plus jeune lève la tête vers le plafond de la voiture et adresse une prière silencieuse à tous les dieux du monde, même ceux qu'il ne connait pas. Gibbs est en colère, Gibbs est sur les nerfs. Bon, il est vrai que la raison de la colère du grand Manitou est assez valable, puisqu'il lui reste techniquement un peu moins de quarante-sept heures à vivre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de les tuer à chaque virage, si ?

Il ne dira plus rien, il laisse son supérieur conduire. Et se tait. Gibbs est de mauvaise humeur. Ne surtout pas le contrarier est la règle d'or dans ce cas-là.

.

-Ils nous cachent quelque chose.

McGee lève les yeux vers sa collègue qui vient de l'interpeller avec cette remarque, la même qui tourne dans sa tête non-stop depuis que les deux autres agents sont partis. Il acquiesce légèrement et tourne légèrement son fauteuil pour lui faire face, quittant son écran du regard, elle se lève d'un bond de sa chaise pour venir jusqu'à son bureau, alerte.

-Gibbs n'abandonne jamais une affaire en cours, jamais !

-Effectivement, il en faudrait beaucoup pour qu'il le fasse, confirme McGee avec un léger frisson d'appréhension, pressentant que la suite ne va pas être des plus agréables à entendre.

-Comme…Commence l'israélienne.

-…Une affaire qui touche l'un de nous, poursuit l'informaticien dans un murmure.

-Et tu as vu Tony ? Il nous a complètement ignorés !

Il acquiesce, avant de croiser les mains sur son torse et de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme.

-Pas même une remarque, rien. Même pas de bonjour !

Les yeux de l'israélienne s'étrécisse, elle pointe le bureau de l'italien de l'index, tournée vers McGee.

-Quand il est aussi hautain… C'est qu'il cache quelque chose, souffle Ziva.

-Tu crois que… C'est eux ? L'un d'entre eux qui est concerné ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont intérêt à nous répondre, lance la jeune femme d'un ton sec où perce toute son inquiétude.

Un très long silence tombe, ils se jettent un regard chargé d'inquiétude, avant de se remettre à leur poste de travail, muets. Ils ont des recherches à faire, ils vont s'en charger. Au mieux. Ils le savent, il est dans leur intérêt de trouver le plus d'informations sur ce Geonis et son épouse, et au plus vite.

.

-Tu sonnes ou je sonne ?

Le regard d'acier de l'ancien marine répond à l'italien, il lève son doigt vers le petit bouton, faisant résonner un léger tintamarre à l'intérieur de l'immense maison blanche. Ils entendent des pas résonner derrière la porte et quelques dizaines de seconde plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvre sur une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année les regardant avec interrogation. Tony lui lance un léger regard appréciateur et affiche un immense sourire enjôleur, Gibbs découvre sa plaque avant de jeter un regard circulaire à l'intérieur de la pièce, sous le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme.

-Agent Gibbs et DiNozzo du NCIS. Service d'enquête criminelle de la marine.

Elle recule légèrement et assemble ses mains devant elle, sans arrêter de les dévisager, visiblement craintive.

-Que…Un problème ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, pas de problème. Du moins pas de récent, répond l'agent senior avec un sourire rassurant. Nous pouvons entrer ?

Elle acquiesce, leur désigne le salon sur la droite.

-Entrez. Pourquoi venez-vous chez moi, alors ?

L'italien retire sa casquette en entrant dans la maison, avant de regarder attentivement autour de lui, à la recherche du moindre détail, pendant que Gibbs avance vers le salon. Son regard s'arrête sur une série de photos représentant la gamine avec quelques années de moins et ses parents, les Geonis. Ils ont l'air heureux, il n'y reconnait pas l'homme qui a mis sa vie en sursis. Cet homme qui est prêt à assassiner pour la mémoire de sa femme. Ses mains tremblotent légèrement, il les plonge dans les poches de sa veste et rejoint son supérieur sur le canapé, tandis que la jeune femme s'installe face à eux, dans le plus grand silence.

-Alana, nous venons ici pour vous poser des questions sur vos parents, commence Gibbs en sortant un petit carnet.

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferme, elle baisse les yeux un instant, pour contempler ses mains dans un silence religieux. Elle relève enfin le visage après quelques secondes, bouleversée.

-Ma mère est morte. Mon père a disparu. Fin de l'histoire.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, commence l'italien avant d'être coupé par Gibbs :

-Qu'entendez-vous par votre père a disparu ?

Elle lève les yeux au plafond, ils voient son menton frémir, tandis qu'elle cherche ses mots.

-Ça fait trois semaines qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelles. Il est partit un beau matin et n'est jamais revenu. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Il était invivable depuis la disparition de Maman. Terriblement angoissé, violent, cynique. Il cherchait du malheur partout, voulait toujours trouver une faille dans chaque chose. Il s'est même battu avec le facteur à cause d'un courrier mal réceptionné il y a moins d'un mois !

Gibbs et Tony échangent un léger regard. L'homme a visiblement perdu la tête petit à petit, d'où cette quête de la vérité. D'où ce sursis.

-Connaissez-vous un moyen de joindre votre père, Mademoiselle, l'interrogea Gibbs en se levant pour mieux observer les détails présents dans la pièce.

-Aucun. Il n'a pas de portable. Il déteste la technologie.

-Enfin un bon point, murmure Gibbs pour lui-même. Il a prit sa voiture ?

Elle se lève à son tour et contourne le canapé pour avancer vers un petit meuble.

-Non, il a tout laissé là. Voiture, habits, argent. Il est partit sans rien, sans mots, je ne sais où. La seule chose qu'il ai laissé avant de partir, c'est ça…

Elle ouvre le tiroir du meuble et en ressort un petit morceau de papier brillant. Gibbs enfile un gant transparent et tend la main pour attraper l'objet pendant que Tony se lève à son tour pour mieux voir ce qu'il en est. Leurs regards se posent sur une photo du couple accompagné de deux autres personnes, sur un cours de tennis.

-Prise deux mois avant la mort de Maman, explique la jeune femme avec difficulté. C'est une photo de mes parents et leurs meilleurs amis qui sont aussi nos voisins. Ils étaient inséparables, mais le changement de caractère de Papa a fini par mettre un terme à leur amitié.

-Je peux la garder ?

Elle acquiesce, il glisse l'image dans une petite pochette transparente. A l'instant même où le regard de la jeune femme semble s'illuminer, se réveiller soudainement. Elle porte une main à sa bouche tout en faisant une légère grimace.

-Quelle honte ! Je ne vous ai rien proposé à boire. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Le regard de Gibbs semble s'illuminer à son tour, il fait un léger sourire à la jeune femme.

-Je veux bien. Du café.

.

Gibbs boit son café en silence, tout en continuant sa ronde dans la maison, pendant que Tony fait quelques recherches sur l'ordinateur de la défunte, sous le regard de sa fille.

Il appuie sur une touche, l'écran se brouille devant sa vue.

Un clignement d'œil. Le tout revient à la normale.

Il ouvre une nouvelle page, sa vue se brouille de nouveau, l'écran de l'ordinateur danse devant ses yeux. L'agent recule légèrement sur sa chaise, avant deux frotter ses paupières du bout de ses doigts, soudainement et abruptement très fatigué. Il se lève de sa chaise, tourne son regard vers Gibbs qui est penché sur l'étude de relevés de comptes et interpelle la jeune femme qui est debout à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Alana ?

Elle relève la tête vers lui, sortant de sa légère torpeur.

-Oui ? Agent DiNozzo ?

-Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la salle de bains ? S'il vous plait ?

Elle lui désigne l'arrière de la maison du doigt avec un léger sourire.

-Au fond du couloir, sur votre droite.

-Merci.

Il s'y dirige en sifflotant, prenant sur lui-même pour ne pas montrer à Gibbs qu'il se sent mal, avant de refermer la porte sur lui et de tourner le verrou, à peine entré dans la petite pièce. A présent, le monde entier tremble autour de lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête, le tout dans un complet brouillard. A tâtons, il se dirige vers le lavabo, avant d'ouvrir au maximum le jet d'eau froide, pour plonger ses mains sous l'eau glacée. Il ferme les yeux et s'asperge les joues de l'eau, dans l'espoir que celle-ci le revigorera.

Quand il refait face à la lumière procurée par l'ampoule en rouvrant ses yeux, la luminosité de la pièce lui semble beaucoup trop accrue. Il porte une main devant ses paupières pour se cacher de la lumière, et s'appuie de l'autre au lavabo d'où l'eau coule toujours à flot. Ses jambes tremblent sous lui, il sent ses forces le quitter de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle seconde, et ceux depuis qu'il a quitté le salon.

Il ferme difficilement le robinet et s'appuie de tout son poids sur le bord du lavabo, yeux fermés. Faire face à la lueur de l'ampoule est beaucoup trop difficile. Ses oreilles se bouchent, grésillent, l'enfermant dans le plus grand des silences.

L'agent ouvre la bouche, devenue sèche, pour appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé appeler Gibbs, mais il est trop tard pour ça. Il essaye d'inspirer une bouffée d'air revigorante, mais rien n'y fait, il n'y arrive pas…Plus.

Il relève légèrement la tête, ses jambes lâchent sous lui. Il s'effondre de tout son long sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, suffoquant.

* * *

><p><em>*Sautille sur place*<em>

_Alors? Alors? Alors? AIPM?_^^


	6. Symptômes

_Hello!_

_AAAH, déclencher des crises d'AIPM m'avait manqué ^^!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, merci pour votre suivi! Comme je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça, je vous poste la suite à peine écrite, et oui!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: C'est terrible cette phobie des pommeaux de douche! Faudra que tu m'expliques d'où ça te vient, hein! Et sinon, je peux passer quand voir bébé Tony?^^<em>

_Dilinzzo: Oui, le produit a fait effet très vite! ^^_

_Blie: Et oui, j'avoue, je suis méchante avec Tony! Mais...Mais...Sinon, je ne ferais pas partie du TBC!^^_

_Drainbowx: Ca va, tu t'es pas fait trop mal ^^? *Tend sa main à Drainbowx pour l'aider à se relever*. Très beau salto. Et sinon, l'équipe va t-elle en vouloir à nos deux agents...? Peut-être! Longtemps? Peut-être (ou pas!)._

_Coco: Oui, pauvre Tony, héhé *se frotte les mains en riant sadiquement*._

_Haerys: 40 heures? 47, en fait. Oui, mais...! Hum, n'oublie pas, tout peut arriver!_

_Flavie: Oui, j'ose *Mouahahahaha*. Et le pire, c'est que je vais recommencer!_

_Lili: Ce truc, c'est un virus. Quel virus? On ne sait pas, mais il est pas gentil, et notre Tony va s'en mordre les doigts ^^!_

_Lilly D: Si si, il y a des radars. Mais Gibbs roule trop vite pour eux :D!_

_Maduce: Mais si j'ai le droit ^^! C'est l'avantage d'être auteur, on peut faire ce qu'on veut de nos persos ^^!_

_Pokilo: Sûr que Tony va survivre 48h? Héhéhé. N'oublie pas...Je suis cruelle! (Une ambulance pour Pokilo, svp, AIPM puissance max!)._

_Tony4ever: Ok, je ne veux pas votre mort! Donc je poste rapidement! Donc j'aurais d'autres reviews? *Petits yeux suppliants*_

_Jaller-Skirata: Il est déconseillé de faire une thérapie anti-AIPM pendant le temps que durera cette fic'. Certains chapitres se voulant AIPMiens au maximum (combien? Un? Deux? Trente?^^)._

_Absol-Fan: Héhéhé. Finie l'angoisse, voici le nouveau chapitre! Pas trop forte la crise d'AIPM?_

_Amavachirouchiva: Merci beaucoup de t'être inscrite pour commenter cette histoire ^^! Ravie que le Tibbs te plaise, c'est vrai qu'il est très présent dans cette histoire!^^ A très bientôt!_

_Kimbera: Pas de cellule d'isolement, voila la suite! Tralalère! (et merci pour ces 3 reviews ^^!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Symptôme<strong>

.

Il est plongé dans l'étude des comptes bancaires de Richard Géonis. L'homme n'a pas effectué de retrait depuis la date de sa disparition, confirmant les paroles de sa fille sur la date où il a quitté le domicile familial. Il continue son étude des différents retraits quand il entend son agent interroger la jeune Alana sur l'endroit où se situe la salle de bain.

Il lève le menton, Tony est déjà en train de se diriger vers le couloir, en sifflotant une musique de western.

Il replonge quelques secondes dans les comptes, mais n'arrive plus à se concentrer. Un pressentiment lui indique que quelque chose ne va pas, un poids dans la poitrine lui ordonne d'arrêter de surveiller les documents administratifs tout de suite et de se lever. Immédiatement.

Il relève le menton, et dépose le cahier de comptes sur la table, avant de se lever pour se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bain, suivi des yeux par une Alana interrogative.

Il arrive à la porte de la salle de bain et remarque que l'italien a arrêté de siffloter. Pour tout bruit, il entend de l'eau couler, visiblement en grande quantité. Il tape à la porte, une fois, et n'obtient pas de réponse. Il recommence, tout en interpellant son agent. Toujours sans résultat.

-DiNozzo ? Ouvre, bordel.

Pas de réponse. Il essaye de tourner la poignée mais elle lui résiste. Tony a verrouillé la porte. Derrière la porte, l'eau s'est arrêtée. Il entend un bruit mat, suivi d'un léger hoquet. Il ne lui en faut pas plus, il recule de quelques pas et s'avance rapidement vers la porte, son épaule en avant. La charnière cède à l'instant où son épaule entre en contact avec le bois de la porte, elle s'ouvre en grand sur la salle de bain. Il s'arrête, figé. Tony est allongé sur le carrelage, genoux repliés, yeux fermés, lèvres bleuies, et tente visiblement de reprendre son souffle, aspirant par léger à-coups, une main posée sur son ventre, l'autre à plat au sol.

Il se précipite vers l'italien, s'empresse de le redresser en le mettant en position assise, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver son souffle plus facilement. L'agent garde les yeux fermés, il le fait glisser jusqu'au mur afin que Tony puisse être ainsi soutenu. Il tapote les joues de son subalterne du bout des doigts, essayant de le faire ainsi revenir à la réalité. Celui-ci papillonne des yeux et inspire une bouffée d'air bienvenue, Gibbs en profite pour attraper son portable, prêt à composer le numéro de 911. La main de l'italien s'abat cependant sur l'appareil avant que Gibbs n'ait put appuyer sur la touche appel.

-Pas…Besoin.

Ses lèvres reprennent une couleur normale, son teint retrouve quelques nuances rosées, mais il a toujours une respiration saccadée, un regard vitreux. Les sourcils de Gibbs se froncent, la main de l'agent reste sur l'appareil.

-Ça va.

-Dixit le zombie qui me fait face. J'appelle une ambulance, Tony, que ça te plaise ou non.

-C'est…Un petit malaise, Patron, marmonne Tony en passant une main sur son front.

Gibbs lève les yeux au ciel, résistant à l'envie de donner une bonne tape derrière le crâne de son agent, tape dont il n'a pas vraiment besoin dans son état actuel.

-Justement, DiNozzo.

-On sait à quoi il est dût. C'est un des symptômes de cette saloperie de virus. Rien d'autre. Ça ne mérite pas de s'y arrêter.

Gibbs tend une main vers l'italien, sans prendre en compte sa dernière remarque.

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Avec un peu d'aide.

L'agent attrape la main de son supérieur et se remet difficilement debout, en s'aidant du mur de son autre main. Il fait quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre aidé de Gibbs et s'y accoude, respirant avec bonheur l'air extérieur. Son teint a reprit sa couleur habituelle, ses yeux n'ont plus cette nuance inquiétante, ne reste plus que de son malaise une respiration toujours rapide.

Le plus jeune baisse les yeux vers le portable de son collègue, désignant l'objet du bout du menton. Il hoche négativement la tête, avec une petite moue ennuyée.

-Ça ne servira à rien pour le moment.

-Tony, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? S'énerve Gibbs en plissant les yeux. Bien sûr que ça servira.

L'agent quitte l'extérieur de la maison du regard, et tourne un regard insistant vers Gibbs, un pli soucieux imprimé sur le front.

-Patron. On sait très bien que je ne vais pas être dans la meilleure des formes pendant deux jours, et que ça va empirer avec le temps. Ce n'était qu'un malaise, et ça ne sera probablement pas le dernier. On sait aussi comment faire pour me guérir.

Les poings de Gibbs se serrent, il jette un regard excédé à l'italien.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour empirer les choses, DiNozzo. Tu es crétin ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne peux pas enquêter dans ton état.

-Je te signale que je vais mieux ! Ce n'était que passager. Tu le vois bien !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Bethesda, tout de suite !

Tony lève les yeux au ciel, blême de colère.

-On le sait tous les deux, le temps est compté ! Que ce soit ici où à l'hôpital, je vais mourir si on ne fait rien. C'est ça que tu veux, Gibbs? Tu veux un nouvel agent senior ? Explose Tony, avant de tourner le dos à son supérieur, les bras ballants, le regard levé vers le plafond, dans la tentative de se calmer.

Un long silence glacé tombe dans la pièce, figeant les deux hommes dans leur attitude. L'un regrette déjà ses paroles, le deuxième prend une légère inspiration, assenant la dureté des mots lâchés avec un léger hochement de tête. C'est cet instant que choisis la fille de leur coupable pour faire irruption dans la pièce, s'immobilisant à l'entrée de la salle de bain, avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Ils tournent tous les deux leurs regards vers elle quand elle esquive un mouvement de retrait vers le couloir. Elle joint ses mains devant elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse, avant de s'adresser au plus âgé.

-Je…J'ai entendu des éclats de voix… Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien.

Gibbs acquiesce légèrement, avant de faire un pas vers la jeune femme.

-Tout va bien.

Elle baisse légèrement la tête et passe une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille, visiblement gênée, pendant qu'il passe devant elle, quittant la petite pièce où se tiennent encore les deux autres, immobiles.

.

Ils ont quitté le domicile des Géonis, s'avancent vers la voiture, silencieux. L'agent senior jette un bref regard à son supérieur, celui-ci ouvre la portière, impassible. Ils s'installent dans le véhicule, toujours dans le plus complet mutisme. Avant que la voix de l'italien ne vienne les couper, dans un faible murmure :

-Patron…

Il se racle la gorge et relève la tête, essayant visiblement de trouver des mots difficiles à trouver.

-Écoute… Je…Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-C'est bon, DiNozzo, l'interrompt Gibbs, le regard rivé sur un point à sa gauche. Je sais.

Il lui adresse un bref regard et retourne à la contemplation de son point sur la gauche, tout en allumant le compteur :

-Je te laisse jusqu'à midi. Ensuite, tu iras à Bethesda, que tu ailles bien ou pas.

Tony lui fait un léger sourire, résigné.

-Ok. Ok, Patron, midi. Et je serais le patient le plus discipliné au monde. Promis.

Son supérieur lui fait un léger hochement de tête avant de tourner sur la droite, quittant ainsi le domicile des Geonis. Tout en commençant à rouler, il sort son portable et le laisse tomber sur les genoux de l'italien qui s'en empare avec interrogation.

-Composes le numéro de McGee et mets le haut-parleur.

L'italien acquiesce et obtempère, laissant la sonnerie résonner au sein du véhicule.

-Agent McGee.

-McGee, je veux tout savoir sur les voisins des Geonis, vous me faites les recherches les plus complètes sur eux. Nous sommes là dans un quart d'heure.

-Oui, Patron. Je…Je vais essayer de trouver ça pour dans quinze minutes.

-Essayer, McGee ?

-Je vais trouver ça, Patron !

L'italien raccroche et regarde avec curiosité son patron.

-Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour les voisins ?

Les yeux de Gibbs se tournent vers le rétroviseur, où est encore légèrement visible la maison des Géonis, accolée à celle des voisins.

-Parce qu'ils nous observaient, DiNozzo. Depuis une pièce au premier étage de leur maison. Au moment où nous sommes entrés, et où nous sommes sortis de la maison. Ils ne nous quittaient pas des yeux. Et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Il laisse passer un blanc.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose, DiNozzo.

-Ah?

-Ducky.

-Oh.

La main de l'italien se resserre autour du portable, il émet un petit haussement de sourcil avant de composer le numéro du légiste, sous le regard de son supérieur. La voix de l'assistant-légiste résonne au creux de son oreille, dans un "Téléphone du Docteur Mallard, je vous écoute!" retentissant.

-Salut le Gremlins, c'est DiNozzo. Passe-moi Ducky, tu veux?

Il jette un regard à Gibbs avant de soupirer:

-J'ai un compte-rendu à lui faire.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_La suite...Je dois l'écrire! Mais j'essayerais de vous la poster assez rapidement! _

_Vous aimez toujours? :)  
><em>


	7. Les voisins

_Hello!_

_Un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire! Trois chapitres entiers effacés pour arriver à celui-ci... J'ai failli désespérer ^^! Mais bon, l'important est là, le voilà! ^^_

_Merci beaucoup pour votre suivi! J'adore recevoir chacun de vos commentaires, merci beaucoup!  
><em>

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Blie: Mais oui je suis sadique avec Tony ^^! (Et fière de l'être!)! *TBC power!*<em>

_WJ: Je t'adore, comment te remercier, comment? *vous ne comprenez pas, allez voir à la fin de ce chapitre!* ! Et dis à ton bébé Tony que je l'adore et que même s'il souffre dans mes histoires, et bin... Je l'adore!_

_Lilly D.: Et oui, Tony a le don pour attraper les trucs qu'il ne faut pas ^^!_

_Kimbera; Je réponds à l'une de tes questions dans ce chapitre ;)!_

_Flavie: Et moi, j'adore vous montrer la relation Tony/Gibbs! Une vraie passion ^^!_

_Coco: Etrangement, j'adore aussi quand Tony et Gibbs se disputent! Pour mieux se réconcilier !_

_Alco00: Bienvenue :)! Je ne posterais pas deux chapitres d'un coup, mais peut-être que si j'y arrive... Vous aurez une suite avant la fin du week-end ^^! _

_Lili: Gibbs n'a pas appelé parce que Tony avait raison ^^!_

_Dilinzzo: Oh yeah! Cette scène du 701, elle est juste...*a des étoiles plein les yeux*_

_Shallia-Number: Merci et bienvenue!Je suis pas aussi rapide que la lumière, mais ça dépend de la lumière de quelle planète tu parles...*Non, je ne sortirais pas*_

_Pokilo: J'ai failli faire un infarctus à cause de ta blague ^^! (ou pas)_

_Jaller Skirata: Et oui, Tony et sa fierté ^^! (pour les litres de coca... S'adresser au directeur Vance - NCIS, il sera ravi!)_

_Haerys: J'aiiiiiime tes équations!^^_

_Gwenetsi: Oui, je crois qu'aimer le TBC à un point tel que le notre est bizarre. Mais nous sommes bizarres ^^(et fiers de l'être!)_

_Choka: Merci pour ces petits coeurs, et merci pour ton encouragement sur le forum ^^!_

_Amava: Oui, Tony est un héros (qui a des bobos...J'ai pas résisté, ça rimait!)_

_Tony4ever: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ^^! Mon préféré pour le moment! Et j'espère que tu vas aimer les autres aussi *croise les doigts et prie silencieusement*:D!_

_MarieCéline: Moi, faire mourir Tony? Hum. Quelle idée! *Sifflote*_

* * *

><p><strong>Les voisins<strong>

_.  
><em>

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas prendre les routes de la capitale, Patron !

La Mercedes est bloquée dans les embouteillages depuis une bonne demi-heure, les deux agents ne cessent de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil au flot de voitures devant eux qui ne bougent pas d'un millimètre depuis qu'ils sont à l'arrêt. Gibbs pousse un soupir excédé, l'agent senior se laisse aller contre le siège après avoir interpellé son supérieur, et attrape une boîte de bonbons à la menthe dans la boîte à gants, pour la faire passer d'une main à l'autre avec un air ennuyé. Gibbs laisse ses doigts tapoter le volant avec cadence, tout en se tournant légèrement vers son collègue.

-Tu ne m'avais rien dit du tout, DiNozzo.

L'italien plisse la bouche, affichant une légère moue ennuyée.

-Je l'ai pensé très fort alors. Tu ne lis pas encore dans les pensées, Gibbs ?

-Lire dans tes pensées serait mon pire cauchemar, DiNozzo.

-Tu es aussi méchant avec moi pour ne pas avouer que tu as peur, hein ?

Gibbs serre ses mains autour du volant et ne répond pas, laissant l'italien sans retour. Celui-ci laisse un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres et se détourne de la vue de son grand Manitou pour observer les passants – ou du moins les passantes- avec attention. Il reprend cependant au bout de quelques secondes, tout en passant une main sur son cou pour desserrer légèrement son nœud de cravate :

-J'ai chaud.

-Nous sommes en novembre, DiNozzo. Il fait un froid de canard.

-Et bien, je suis un canard qui a chaud. Tu peux mettre la clim'?

Gibbs acquiesce légèrement et appuie sur le bouton concerné, laissant une légère brise s'installer dans l'habitacle. Son agent le remercie d'un hochement de tête, avant de se laisser aller dans le siège, les yeux fermés, tout au bienfait que lui procure la climatisation. Une longue minute de silence passe, l'ancien marine trépigne de plus en plus. Une nouvelle minute défile, les voitures ne bougent pas. L'attente est interminable. Gibbs se décide finalement d'un mouvement sec à attraper son portable dans la poche de sa veste, pour le lancer à son agent. Celui-ci ouvre les yeux avec un léger sursaut quand l'appareil atterrit sur lui, avant d'attraper le petit téléphone gris posé sur ses genoux.

-C'est un cadeau, Patron ? Parce que tu sais, je préfère les tactiles maintenant.

-McGee.

-Ah non, moi c'est Tony.

Gibbs lance un regard exaspéré à son agent qui lui retourne un sourire des plus innocents, tout en composant le numéro de l'informaticien. La sonnerie résonne dans la voiture avant que la voix du jeune homme ne résonne au creux de leurs oreilles :

-Agent McGee.

-Hey le Bleu, c'est nous ! T'as pas encore fait cramer le NCIS ?

-Il ne se porte jamais aussi bien que quand tu n'es pas là, Tony.

-Haha. Tu me fais mourir de rire.

-McGee, où en êtes-vous de nos recherches ? Les interrompt Gibbs en regardant la masse de voitures immobiles, excédé.

L'informaticien laisse entendre un bruissement de feuilles dans le combiné, signe qu'il attrape ses notes, avant de répondre, rapidement :

-Rien de spécial, Patron. Ziva et moi avons fouillé les documents administratifs des Géonis et de leurs voisins, mais rien ne nous semble suspect et pourrait laisser prétendre que cette femme ne s'est pas suicidée. Si on savait pour quoi on enquête, Patron, ça serait plus simple de savoir ce que l'on recherche, tente Tim d'une voix devenue soudain beaucoup moins assurée.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, McGee ! Mais d'abord, mes réponses !

La voix de Ziva arrive à eux, signe qu'elle a volé le téléphone des mains de son collègue.

-Je viens de trouver une chose, Gibbs. Le soir où Elisabeth Géonis s'est suicidée, elle a reçu trois appels de plus de dix minutes, sur son portable professionnel. Les trois appels provenaient du même destinataire…

Elle laisse passer un léger temps, démontrant qu'elle est en train de vérifier à qui appartiennent ces appels sur son ordinateur.

-Ziva ! Alors ?

Elle fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, signe qu'elle est en pleine concentration.

-Une seconde Gibbs, je vous rappelle que les ordinateurs ne sont pas aussi rapides que vous.

Quelques secondes défilent encore, une éternité pour l'ancien sniper et l'homme à ses côtés. La voix de la jeune femme leur revient enfin, légèrement surprise :

-Ce destinataire, c'est…C'est Marc Maalen… ! Le voisin des Géonis.

-Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il nous regarderait à travers les vitres de sa maison, grogne Gibbs en posant sa main sur le levier de vitesse. Ce gars a quelque chose à se reprocher, et nous allons savoir ce que c'est.

L'ancien marine enclenche la marche arrière et amène la voiture sur le trottoir d'un mouvement brusque du volant, avant de faire un rapide demi-tour entre les poteaux de signalisation plantés devant lui, pour se glisser dans la circulation fluide qui file dans le sens contraire à leur précédente destination. Il se penche légèrement vers le téléphone en main libre, les yeux sur la route :

-Nous retournons là-bas poser quelques questions aux voisins, Ziva. Prenez les clés et…

-On arrive ! L'interrompent McGee et Ziva dans le téléphone d'une même voix.

-…Et ne passez pas par le centre, termine Gibbs d'une voix sèche, avant de raccrocher d'un coup sec.

.

Ils sont arrivés à destination. Le plus jeune claque la portière de la voiture et observe longuement la maison blanche qui lui fait face, tandis que le second s'approche d'un pas rapide vers le portail, pour appuyer sur la sonnette.

-Jolie maison, remarque l'italien en avançant d'un pas pour se placer à côté de son supérieur. Ca me fait penser à celle de Bree dans Desperates Housewives. Tu regardes Desperates ? C'est top comme série. En plus, Eva Longoria…

La porte s'ouvre devant eux, coupant l'agent dans sa future réplique admirative de l'actrice (ou du moins de sa plastique). Ils avancent vers la femme qui leur a ouvert et les regarde avec interrogation, sortant leurs insignes pour se présenter.

-Agents Gibbs et DiNozzo, NCIS, commence le plus âgé…

-…Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, si vous le voulez bien, termine son second, avec un léger sourire.

-Des questions sur quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? S'inquiète la femme avec un léger regard effrayé sur les deux hommes.

-Quelques questions sur votre voisine, Madame, lui répond Gibbs en lui lançant une œillade rassurante. Nous avons besoin de connaître quels étaient vos rapports exacts et ceux de votre mari avec Madame Géonis, votre voisine.

Elle cille légèrement et recule d'un pas, tout en posant ses deux mains sur le battant de la porte. Ils la regardent faire, conscient que le nom de la voisine a déclenché une certaine panique chez cette femme.

-Vous… Vous avez un mandat ?

L'agent senior croise ses bras sur son torse en levant un sourcil, le second fait un léger signe de tête à la femme, lui répondant ainsi à la négative.

-Nous ne venons pas fouiller vos tiroirs, Madame, juste vous poser quelques questions, répond Gibbs d'un ton devenu plus sec.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Trouvez-le.

-Non ! Revenez avec un mandat !

Elle s'apprête à leur claquer la porte au nez, Gibbs l'en empêche en posant sa main sur le bois. Il la détaille les yeux plissés, l'observant froidement, elle recule d'un pas, lâchant la porte pour reculer dans l'ombre protectrice de sa maison.

-Bien, Madame, si vous ne voulez pas nous laisser entrer, nous allons vous poser des questions ici, sur votre palier…

-…Avec un parasol et deux verres de sodas, ça pourrait encore plus le faire, remarque l'italien avec un léger sourire, tout en jetant un regard circulaire sur l'allée verdoyante amenant à la porte.

Gibbs ne relève pas, occupé à avancer d'un pas pour se caller sur le pas de la porte, les yeux dans les yeux de la propriétaire, visiblement de plus en plus effrayée.

-Pouvez-vous me dire, Madame Maalen, pourquoi votre mari a contacté trois fois Elisabeth Géonis le soir de sa mort, et ce durant de longues minutes, attaque Gibbs d'un ton cassant qui fait tressaillit celle qui lui fait face.

Elle hésite, ouvre et referme la bouche, et s'apprête à répondre, quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière elle, faisant tourner la tête des deux hommes vers le nouvel arrivant, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants d'une quarantaine d'années qui les regarde avec une froideur évidente.

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je l'ai appelé ?

Il s'avance d'un pas vers eux et les toise de haut en bas.

-Mais c'est évident.

Il leur fait un sourire sardonique, tout en s'encadrant dans le battant de la porte, à quelques centimètres de Gibbs, faisant ainsi face à un regard d'acier de plus en plus colérique.

-Je l'ai appelé pour lui donner rendez-vous. Je voulais lui parler. La voir. Elle ne voulait pas à cause de son mari. Je trompais ma femme avec elle à l'époque.

Le visage de l'épouse reste de marbre, alors que celui du mari change du tout au tout, laissant apparaître un voile de tristesse.

-J'aimais Elisabeth Géonis. Je l'aimais vraiment. Mais elle ne voulait plus me voir, pour son mari, me disait-elle. J'ai essayé de la convaincre du contraire. Elle a raccroché en pleurs après ma troisième tentative. Je ne lui ai plus jamais reparlé. C'est dernier mots étaient « Oublie-moi ».

Il lance une œillade à sa femme avant de revenir aux deux agents, et crispe sa mâchoire, effaçant d'un seul mouvement la tristesse qui s'était installée sur ses traits.

-Et vous n'êtes pas jalouse, Madame ? L'interpelle Tony en lui jetant un regard intrigué.

Elle secoue négativement la tête, c'est son mari qui répond :

-Ma femme et moi allons divorcer. Je lui ai avoué la vérité il y a quelques mois, nous vivons actuellement ensemble uniquement pour les besoins administratifs.

-Et de toute façon, ajoute-elle d'un air narquois, elle est déjà morte. Je ne peux plus rien faire.

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur malsaine, tandis qu'elle s'approche de la porte.

-Je ne peux plus la tuer. C'est trop tard. Sinon, croyez-moi, je l'aurais fais.

Elle leur claque la porte au nez, les laissant pantois sur le pas de la porte.

.

-C'est l'un d'eux ! Assure l'agent senior en repartant vers la voiture.

Son supérieur acquiesce d'un léger hochement du menton, avant d'ouvrir sa portière. C'est l'instant que choisis la voiture de leurs deux collègues pour débouler au coin de la rue, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Mari ou femme ? Jalousie ou meurtre passionnel ?

-Ou les deux, DiNozzo.

L'agent hoche la tête avec une moue approbatrice, pendant que leurs coéquipiers s'avancent vers eux, aux nouvelles.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Les questionne McGee à peine arrivé devant eux.

Ils acquiescent, résumant en quelques mots leur précédent échange. L'agent senior laisse son supérieur leur expliquer la discussion, pendant qu'il s'installe sur le siège passager de la Mercedes, le front soudainement brûlant, les paumes moites.

Il attrape une bouteille d'eau et remarque que ses mains tremblent légèrement tandis qu'il ôte le capuchon pour porter la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Une gorgée plus tard, il repose la bouteille à ses pieds, et plonge son visage devenu brûlant dans ses paumes, envahie d'une soudaine fatigue des plus extrêmes. La voix de sa collègue le sort de sa subite léthargie, il s'oblige à relever le visage en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, pour faire face à la jeune femme agenouillée face à lui, le regardant avec inquiétude.

-Tony ? Tu vas bien?

Il tente d'acquiescer mais ne peut que fermer de nouveau les yeux, devant la douleur que cela implique dans chaque particule de son crâne. Il entend la voix de Gibbs répondre à sa place à la jeune femme, résumant ce qu'il aurait dit en beaucoup plus de mots s'il avait pût :

-Non, Ziva. Il ne va pas bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous allez nous le dire, oui ?Questionne l'israélienne d'un ton partagé entre l'affolement et la colère.

Il sent la main de Ziva lui tapoter les joues, alors que derrière elle, l'informaticien tente visiblement de questionner Gibbs en parlant de « teint pâle », « fièvre », « cachotteries » et autres douceurs.

Il s'appuie sur le dossier du siège et ferme les yeux. Constatant qu'il ne peut plus cacher son état à ses collègues. Il est temps de leur dire, il est temps de leur avouer. Il essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer mais s'arrête en chemin, constatant qu'il n'en a pas la possibilité.

Ces dernières forces le quittent. Il se laisse aller, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>J'attends votre avis avec une impatience frôlant celle d'Abby en manque de caf-pow depuis six mois ^^!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Vous voulez une très bonne nouvelle?<em>

_Mon adorée Washington-Jones me fait le plus beau des cadeaux, puisqu'elle a la gentillesse de me traduire "Pas Moi" en anglais. Et oui, nous allons en Amériiiiiiiiiiiiique ^^!*Danse de joie* (mais ma deuxième review a été quelqu'un qui a critiqué ma façon d'appeler Tony "l'italien" :( ça vous choque, vous?)*Ahem*._

_Enfin, cela ne contribuera pas à diminuer mon bonheur et ma joie d'avoir une personne aussi gentille que WJ comme traductrice!  
><em>

_Merci Washington-Jones, MERCIIIIII!  
><em>


	8. Bip

_Bonjour!_

_Deuxième publication de ce week-end! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, c'est dingue ce qu'ils me font plaisir *_* ! ^^_

_J'ai changé un petit quelque chose dans ce chapitre, je ne vous dis pas tout de suite ce que c'est, vous me direz si vous remarquez quelque chose... Et on en reparle à la fin de ce chapitre, oki? ^^_

_Pour le voyage en Amérique... Disons que WJ et moi avons râté l'avion (y'avait NCIS à la télé !)^^!_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

><p><em>Gwendoline: Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu adores ^^.<em>

_Blie: Techniquement, ce n'est ni le mari ni la femme qui ont donné le virus à Tony ^^! Mais c'est peut-être grâce à leur culpabilité que Géonis leur donnera l'antidote! :)_

_WJ: Non, Gibbs n'a pas de moustache ;)! Mais il a un polo gris! C'est cool, non?_

_Coco: Il va bien devoir être obligé de leur dire maintenant :D!_

_Pokilo: Mais euh. Ze veux du développement de review mouah. ^^ (et voilà la suite!)_

_Shallia-Number: La suite, la voila! Tu adores? Ca me comble de bonheur!_

_Maduce: Merci beaucoup!:) J'ai été aux USA...Mais pas pour la fic', j'ai interviewé Tony :D_

_Septembre: Merci! Je n'ai pas tardé, tu vois ^^! J'essaye vraiment de vous poster des chapitres très très fréquemment!;)_

_Lilly D.: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, c'est adorable et ça me fait très plaisir :)! Je suis contente que les répliques t'ai plu ^^!_

_Charlie888: Ravie que ma façon de voir la relation entre nos deux agents te plaise! Tu devrais donc aimer ce chapitre :D! Et merci beaucoup pour toutes les mises en fav'!_

_Flavie: Je ne laisse pas tomber ^^! Mais j'avoue que j'étais contente d'avoir enfin réussi à écrire le chapitre précédent! Celui-ci par contre s'est écrit tout seul, en moins d'une heure chrono ^^!_

_Gwenetsi: Un hymne au TBC? Yeah! Y'a plus qu'a! ^^_

_Dilinzzo: J'adore ton récapitulatif des dénominatifs donné pour nos agents!:) J'ai remarqué que celui que j'utilise le plus pour Tony est "l'agent" ou "son agent" quand je parle de Gibbs envers Tony :D!_

_MarieCéline: Non non, il ne révait pas, j'en suis bien désolée! (Ou pas!MOUAHAHA!)_

_Amava: Ouiiii! J'aime notre Tony héroïque, j'aime quand il prend des risques, j'aimeuh!_

_Haerys: YEAAAAAAAAAH! YOUHOUUUUUU! HAHAHAHAHA! ^^_

_Kimbera: J'aimeuh les reviews longues, j'aimeuh tes reviews *regard adoratif*. Comme souligné en MP, je te donne quelques réponses ici, et les autres...Très bientôt ^^!_

_Pline84: Ce poème... Ce poème il était...Ouaaaaaaaaaaah *pleure encore de bonheur*. Merci! Infiniment!_

_Lili: Tibbs, inquiétude et contre la montre... Tu résumes la fic', tu résumes tout ce que j'aime! Mais je vais bientôt rajouter le terme 'Action'! Yeah!_

_Choka: Mettre du Tiva? Bon, si on apelle le Tiva de l'affection entre ses deux là, c'est possible. On en reparle en fin de chapitre, oki?_

* * *

><p><strong>'Bip'<strong>

.

Il cligna des yeux.

Un regard entre ses paupières à demi closes lui apprit la plus mauvaise des nouvelles de la journée : Il était à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, comme le prouvait les murs jaunâtre, les draps blanc cassé et le goutte-à-goutte sur sa droite, relié à une perfusion elle-même plantée dans son bras et d'où gouttait un liquide transparent.

Il referma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir à ce qui l'avait amené là. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient à la maison des Mallen, ils étaient allés dans la voiture… Il s'était senti mal, il avait eu chaud, comme un peu plus tôt dans la voiture, et il avait fermé les yeux après avoir eu du mal à respirer…

…Et voilà qu'il se réveillait ici. Bon sang, il n'aurait pas dût être dans ce lit avant midi au plus tôt, hors il était…

Il jeta un œil au réveil à sa droite et sourcilla. Soit. Il était midi. Techniquement, il aurait donc dût se rendre à cette heure-ci à l'hôpital. Il avait donc juste pris un peu d'avance en tombant dans les pommes, et ce, dans la voiture du grand chef. Il se demanda si Gibbs avait conduit comme un fou pour le transporter à l'hôpital ou s'il avait pris l'option 'ambulance'. Connaissant l'homme, la première solution était la bonne.

Il grimaça et lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Une veste de coton noire était posée sur le fauteuil visiteur, veste qu'il connaissait comme appartenant à son supérieur. Un coup d'œil dans la poubelle devant le lit lui confirma ses soupçons quand il y constata la présence de plusieurs gobelets de café vides entassés. Gibbs n'était pas loin.

Et Ziva ? Et McGee ?

Il grimaça en imaginant les réactions de ses collègues s'ils avaient appris la vérité. Et poussa un léger soupir, sentant l'appréhension monter en lui en pensant à ses deux collègues. Il n'eut cependant pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir, la porte s'ouvrant sur son supérieur à l'instant où il commençait à chercher un début de formulation pour leur expliquer pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit. Il tourna la tête vers le nouvel entrant et le salua d'un léger signe du menton. Gibbs plissa les yeux en le voyant éveillé et laissa apparaître un mince sourire avant de boire une gorgée de café et de refermer la porte derrière lui d'un léger coup de talon.

.

-Tu es réveillé.

-Yep.

Sa voix était rauque, grave, à cause de sa gorge sèche. Il attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur son chevet d'une main et prit une longue gorgée, dans le but de limiter cette sensation de n'avoir pas bu depuis des siècles. Son supérieur profita de ce laps de temps pour contourner le lit et s'installer debout à sa gauche, tout contre la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur son agent. L'italien reposa lentement le verre et soupira théâtralement, avant de se désigner du doigt, tout en s'exclamant d'une voix outrée :

-Je suis à l'hôpital !

-C'est bien, tu n'es pas aveugle, tu l'as remarqué.

L'italien afficha une moue offusquée, le plus âgé ne fit pas mine de s'en rendre compte.

-Patron. On avait dit midi.

-Il est midi.

-Oui, mais je suis là depuis au moins deux heures.

-Tu voulais peut-être que je te laisse roupiller dans ma voiture jusqu'à midi avant de t'emmener ici, DiNozzo ? Ton virus affecte aussi tes capacités mentales, c'est ça ?

-Non…Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais…

-Mais quoi, DiNozzo ?

-Mais tu aurais pu m'emmener chez Ducky.

-Il est légiste, DiNozzo. Il n'a pas comme spécialité les virus mortel qui vous laisse deux jours de répit avant de mourir, et qui vous font avoir des malaises toutes les demi-heures !

-Véridique. Mais je suis sûr qu'aucun médecin de Bethesda n'a cette spécialité non plus. Sauf Brad, peut-être. Tu as vu Brad ?

-Il est en vacances.

-Oh.

-Mais sa remplaçante est là. Elle s'appelle Angelina Jolie.

Les yeux de l'italien s'illuminèrent, il releva légèrement son torse pour regarder son supérieur avec un air des plus joyeux.

-Vrai ?

Gibbs hocha la tête négativement, avec un sourire amusé.

-Non, DiNozzo. Ce n'est pas vrai.

La moue de l'italien se fit ennuyée, il replongea dans l'immense coussin placé dans son dos.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Angelina Jolie et Brad Pitt. J'aurais pu en rire pendant les deux dernières journées de ma vie. Tu imagines, j'aurais pu en rire avec Zi…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase qui resta en suspens, immobilisé en plein milieu de son commentaire alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Son visage se ferma subitement, il referma la bouche et se calla dans ses coussins avec un air distant, virant de la joie au mal-être en un fragment de secondes. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer son supérieur alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, sourcils froncés.

-Tu en riras avec elle, DiNozzo. Avec eux.

Il haussa les épaules, fataliste.

-Bien sûr que non.

-On trouvera l'antidote.

-Et alors ? Et même si vous le trouvez, vous croyez quoi ? Que vous allez m'implanter une petite seringue sous la peau et 'pouf', DiNozzo sera debout en un quart d'heure, prêt à courir le marathon de New-York ?

-Je te laisse une demi-heure, quand même, avant de te relever.

-Je n'ai plus envie de rire.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire non plus, Tony.

L'italien croisa ses bras sur son torse et inclina légèrement sa tête vers le chef d'équipe, laissant transparaître sa fragilité actuelle et ses craintes à travers un regard des plus parlant. L'ancien marine s'avança d'un pas de façon à être positionné à côté de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras, réconfortant.

-Tu vas t'en sortir. On va trouver ce salopard et lui reprendre l'antidote, Tony.

-Et s'il n'y en avait pas… ?

Il laissa filtrer quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton sec, les yeux dans les yeux de l'homme qui représentait tant pour lui :

-On n'est pas stupide toi et moi, Patron. On sait très bien qu'il n'y a peut-être pas d'antidote. Tu te rappelles, la peste… ? Il n'y avait pas d'antidote. C'était quitte ou double, quinze pour cent de survie. Je suis passé entre les mailles du filet. Tu crois vraiment que cette chance se reproduira deux fois ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais survivre une nouvelle fois ? Moi, je n'y crois plus, Patron.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les oreillers, tout à son désespoir soudain et abrupte, tandis que Gibbs le regardait, immobile, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Un mot d'encouragement aurait été le bienvenue, oui, mais lequel ? « Tu vas t'en sortir » ? Banal à mourir. « Je suis là » ? Oui, mais il n'était pas un antidote sur pattes.

Il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire pour redonner raison à son agent, pour faire disparaître ce désespoir ambiant. Sa main partit avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'agent senior écarquilla les yeux avec un « Aïe » retentissant, alors qu'il portait sa main à sa chevelure, une grimace au visage.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de conneries, DiNozzo.

Le plus jeune resta muet pendant qu'il frottait l'arrière de son cuir chevelu en grimaçant, le second l'observa de son regard d'acier, impénétrable. Il lui tapota le front avec force, obligeant Tony à reculer à chaque fois que le doigt de l'ancien marine rencontrait la peau de son visage en une petite tape douloureuse.

-Si le seul mot 'mourir' dépasse encore une fois tes lèvres, je m'occupe moi-même de ton cas. Et crois-moi, tu prieras pour avoir eu la peste, le choléra et tous les virus du monde en lieu et place de ce que je te ferais subir.

L'agent déglutit, son supérieur resta impassible.

-C'est méchant, ça, Patron.

-C'est vrai, Tony. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre prononcer de telles phrases.

L'agent baissa légèrement les yeux, laissant voir à son supérieur ses paupières frémissantes alors qu'il prenait une légère inspiration. Il releva enfin son regard, déjà plus assuré.

-Entendu.

-Très bien.

Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, avant que l'italien ne coupe le léger silence instauré entre eux deux.

-Et maintenant, je peux te poser une question ?

Gibbs acquiesça, Tony se redressa légèrement dans son lit.

-Tu leur a dit ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas, occupé à boire une longue gorgée de café. L'italien attendit son retour, impatient. Retour qui n'arriva qu'au bout de quelques secondes, quand le gobelet de café noir fit connaissance avec la corbeille de la chambre dans un panier digne du plus grand des basketteurs.

-Dit quoi, DiNozzo ?

-Pour moi ? Pour la vidéo ? Pour le virus ? Tu l'as dis à Ziva et McGee ? A Abby ?

L'ancien marine hésita, avant de faire demi-tour vers la porte, en attrapant sa veste d'une main, son portable précédemment posé sur la petite table de l'autre.

-Je leur ai dis que tu leur expliquerais, Tony. Ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Ils étaient partis poser quelques questions sur les Maalen et Elisabeth Geonis à leurs collègues de travail. Ils ne savent pas.

-Ils ne savent pas… ? Répéta l'agent, surpris.

-Non.

Gibbs pinça légèrement ses lèvres, avant de jeter un léger regard à son agent, tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à moitié pour jeter un regard dans le couloir blanc.

-C'est à toi de le faire, DiNozzo. C'est à toi de leur dire.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de prononcer le mot fatidique. Ce qui m'attend dans moins de deux jours. Comment veux-tu que je leur explique ?

-Tu ne le prononceras pas.

-Et tu veux que je leur dise quoi ? J'ai un virus implanté par un fou qui veut venger la mort de sa femme, mais je ne vais pas 'Bip' car Gibbs va me sauver avec votre aide et m'empêcher de 'Bip' ? Oh et au fait, 'Bip', ça signifie 'morire' en italien, vous devinerez le sens du mot.

-Non. Dis leur juste que tu as besoin d'eux.

-Pour…

-Pour te sortir d'une mauvaise impasse.

-Et tu crois que ça passera ?

-A toi de gérer ça au mieux.

L'ancien marine laissa son regard dériver vers le couloir, avant de revenir à Tony.

-Tu as encore quelques secondes pour y réfléchir.

Il lança une œillade encourageante à son agent avant de faire un pas vers l'extérieur, pour s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte et lui lancer dans un souffle :

-Ils arrivent.

Il claqua la porte sur lui, ne laissant pas l'occasion à l'italien de lui laisser voir sa mine des plus contrariées.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors, alors? :)<em>

_Le petit changement, vous l'avez remarqué?_

_Oui, ce chapitre est au passé-simple, contrairement aux autres qui étaient au présent. Je m'en suis rendu compte vers la fin du chapitre (et ce parce que j'étais dans la continuité de 'Si Loin' et d'un drabble écrit au passé-simple ^^). Je vous avoue que je préfère vraiment écrire ainsi, c'est beaucoup plus agréable. Alors, ça vous dérange où je peux continuer comme ça? ^^_


	9. A toi de nous le dire

_Hello !_

_Super pour le passé-simple, je continue ainsi alors ^^ ! _

_Et merci pour vos reviews. Merci. MERCI. Merciiii. Cette fic' arrive à 150 reviews…. C'est …Waouh. Vous êtes extras ! Merciiiiiiiiii ! *Fait une syncope de bonheur*_

_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Vraiment, vraiment ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Choka : Tu voulais du ZivaTony. Tu as du Ziva/Tony !_

_Lilly D. : Quand Gibbs envoie balader, c'est qu'il est inquiet !:D_

_Gwenetsi : Que va dire Tony ? Et bien… Je te laisse le découvrir… !_

_Pline : Je…Moi les poèmes comme ça, ça me fait pleurer de bonheur… Merci… !*S'essuie les yeux dans son mouchoir Tibbs avant de remercier Pline avec un calin à la Abby*_

_FandeBones : Je suis super contente de te retrouver . Et merci pour ton compliment !_

_Pokilo : Vais-je faire ma première death-fic ? Huhuuuuuum. *Sifflote*_

_Dilinzzo : Et oui, l'équipe arrive, les révélations aussi )_

_Flavie : Merci beaucoup ! Je m'amuse vraiment à écrire sur le Tibbs ^^. C'est dingue ce que je les adore mes deux agents !_

_Blie : Ca me fait très très plaisir que tu aimes mes instants de Tibbs !_

_Amava : Ca ressemblait à une menace Gibbsienne ^^ !_

_Lili : Moi aussi, j'aime quand ils s'inquiètent pour Tony. Et j'aime le TBC. Et j'aime tes reviews. Mais j'aime pas les bisounours ^^ !_

_Haerys : Gibbs peut changer les destinées ? Ah flûte, je le savais pas ^^_

_Tony4ever : Et bien j'espère vraiment qu'elle va te plaire aussi cette confrontation ^^ !_

_WJ : Mais tu n'es pas toujours du côté de Tony ?_

_Kimbera : Cette review, cette review, elle est…*S'effondre devant le surplus de bonheur*_

_Jaller-Skirata : Honnêtement, je n'ai pas prévu de mettre du Kort dans cette fiction ^^ ! Mais, je vais faire du Tony moqueur ! )_

_Diab' : Oooooooh, je suis contente de te retrouver !:D Et ne t'inquiètes pas, toute les crises d'AIPM que je procure sont normalement soignables à Bethesda !_

_Little-Lyna : Merciiii pour ces 3 reviews !Voila l'annonce ! Comment vont-ils réagir ? _

_MarieCeline : Félicitatioooooooooooons ! La 150__e__ (et merciiiiiiii). Et je suis sûre que ce chapitre va te plaire !^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>A toi de nous le dire<strong>

_.  
><em>

Elle se tenait devant la porte de la chambre, il était à son côté. Elle avait la main sur la poignée, les yeux posés sur son poing resserré autour de celle-ci.

Elle hésita, Tim lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste amical, l'incitant à ouvrir la porte. Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour le remercier et poussa la porte, son regard balayant la petite pièce à peine était-elle entrée dans la pièce.

Ses pupilles survolèrent la perfusion et la poche qui y était reliée d'où s'égouttait un liquide transparent au goutte-à-goutte, les murs jaunâtre qui caractérisait bien la petit chambre d'hôpital, et celui-qui se tenait allongé sur le lit, son regard grand ouvert fixé sur eux alors qu'ils refermaient la porte derrière eux.

Il leur adressa un léger sourire accueillant, elle lui répondit d'un petit geste du menton, avant d'avancer vers lui pour se positionner à sa droite, au niveau de la perfusion, tandis que McGee contournait le lit pour s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils visiteurs, son regard dérivant toutes les deux secondes vers l'italien, un pli soucieux au visage.

-J'espère que vous avez ramené de la pizza ? Les accueillit l'italien en se redressant légèrement, avant de tapoter ses oreillers derrière lui pour se mettre en position assise.

-Non, Tony, pas de pizza !

Elle s'installa sur le bord de lit, il la regarda faire avec une petite moue ennuyée.

-Un hamburger ? Des frites ? OH ! Je sais ! Une de ces merveilles de plat mexicain avec plein de viandes et plein de fromages et plein de piment et plein de…

-Rien de tout ça, Tony. On t'a juste apporté notre présence, intervint Tim en se penchant vers l'italien par-dessus l'accoudoir.

Il afficha une moue offusqué, avant de hausser les épaules dans un geste résolument fataliste.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune pitié avec moi. Vous savez ce qu'ils servent en général dans les hôpitaux ? Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Des brocolis ! Ils servent des BROCOLIS !

-C'est délicieux !

-Ziva a raison, c'est très bon, Tony, confirma McGee.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

-Vous ne connaissez rien à la vie.

-Au contraire, on a tout à t'apprendre ! Rétorqua l'israélienne.

Il laissa un sourire naître sur son visage avant de se tourner vers McGee pour échanger quelques mots avec lui, elle le regarda de biais, partagée entre la joie de le savoir réveillé et visiblement en assez bonne santé et … l'angoisse de savoir ce qui l'avait amené ici. Elle l'interpella donc par un petit raclement de gorge, obligeant l'italien à tourner son regard vers elle, le coupant en plein milieu de sa conversation avec le plus jeune.

-Un problème, Zi ?

Elle prit une légère inspiration, laissa son regard dériver lentement vers la perfusion et le goutte-à-goutte, avant de revenir vers son ami avec un léger haussement de sourcil, constatant que son visage avait brusquement viré à un masque de sérieux durant ce léger laps de temps. Elle hocha la tête, désignant d'un rapide geste du menton la perfusion.

-A toi de nous le dire, Tony.

.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Occupé à plisser les lèvres et les regarder tour à tour, s'interrogeant sur la meilleure façon de le leur annoncer. Ce qui incita les deux collègues à s'échanger un regard inquiet par-dessus le lit, geste qui n'échappa par à la vigilance de l'agent senior. Il prit une légère inspiration, avant de commencer, d'une voix plus que basse qui obligea les deux autres à se pencher légèrement pour l'entendre :

-J'ai…Comme qui dirait… Un léger problème.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et reprit plus fort, sous le regard fixe des deux autres agents :

-Un léger problème qui est plus que léger, en fait.

-Viens en au fait, Tony ! S'impatienta Ziva en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lui lança un léger coup d'œil, elle recula devant la faible lueur d'angoisse qu'elle crut y percevoir.

-Je… Il y a quelque chose qui vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qu'il m'arrive.

Il pointa de la main le sac à dos noir qu'il trimballait durant les enquêtes à l'informaticien. Celui-ci l'attrapa rapidement pour le tendre à l'agent. Tony plongea sa main dans la poche avant et attrapa un petit objet au creux de sa paume, objet qu'il tendit à son geek de collègue avec un petit geste de la tête en direction du sac de l'informaticien.

-Tu as ton ordinateur ?

Tim acquiesça avant de prendre la clé usb dans la main de son collègue pour aller la planter sur son ordinateur, qu'il positionna sur la petite table, de façon à ce que tous les trois puissent voir la vidéo. La première image fit tressaillit les deux agents du NCIS, tandis que résonnaient dans la petite pièce aux murs jaunâtre les premières phrases de l'ultimatum de Richard Géonis : '_Bonjour, Agent Gibbs. Je suis désolé de devoir faire ça, je suis désolé pour votre_ _agent_'…

.

La vidéo s'était stoppée.

Un silence des plus pesants s'était installé dans la petite pièce, aucun des trois ne parlait, trop occupés à encaisser les dernières images pour deux d'entre eux, les ressasser pour le dernier. Ziva avait baissé son visage vers ses mains et avait fermé les yeux tout en retenant avec difficultés les quelques larmes qui menaçait de dévaler sur ses joues, l'informaticien s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, le dos droit, le visage blanc comme un linge, son regard perdu dans le vague, ses pensées tournées vers un calcul des plus simple : Il était midi, il leur restait moins de trente-six heures. Le temps était compté pour sauver Tony.

L'italien leur jeta chacun un regard, la gorge soudainement sèche, les paumes moites. D'abord vers lui, immobile alors qu'il regardait vers la fenêtre, puis vers elle…

Il plongea dans un regard noisette où se lisait un nombre incalculable de reproches, avant qu'elle ne se lève d'un bond pour lui tourner le dos, lui laissant juste voir ses poings serrés retombés le long de son corps. Un nouveau coup d'œil vers McGee apprit à l'italien que son collègue était toujours dans la même position, s'il ne comptait pas le fait que ses mains posées sur ses genoux tremblaient davantage que quelques secondes auparavant.

Il se racla la gorge, tenta de prononcer quelques mots, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle claqua la porte de la chambre avant qu'il ne puisse émettre l'idée d'exécuter un geste, il resta interdit le regard fixé sur la porte close par laquelle venait de s'échapper sa collègue. Il apostropha son collègue, le regard fixé sur la droite, vers l'endroit d'où elle était partie:

-McGee…

-Tu devrais aller la rattraper, répondit immédiatement l'informaticien d'un ton sec.

Il regarda brièvement dans la direction de Tim pour constater que celui-ci était toujours le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Le jeune homme avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme, posée, mais le simple fait que sa main pianotait sur son genou dans un geste dont il n'avait probablement pas la conscience confirma à l'agent senior qu'il était sous le choc.

Il plissa son nez et rejeta ses couvertures pour balancer ses jambes sur la droite, arracha d'un mouvement sec la seringue plantée dans son bras, avant de se lever d'un bond pour se diriger vers le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, il laissa passer sa tête dans l'encadrement pour observer d'abord la droite puis la gauche du couloir.

Elle était là, assise sur une des chaises de plastique disposées ici et là pour les visiteurs, les mains posées sur les genoux, les yeux fixés sur un point face à elle, mordillant ses lèvres inconsciemment. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de la sienne, elle ne tourna pas son visage vers lui, immobilisée dans sa position telle une statue de cire. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure avec une moue nerveuse avant de commencer, dans un murmure :

-Ecoute, Ziva, je…

-Je te déteste, le coupa-t-elle en tournant brusquement son visage vers lui. Je te hais, Anthony DiNozzo. Tu… Tu…

-Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, Ziva, l'interrompit à son tour Tony en baissant légèrement les yeux.

-Tu ne voulais pas nous effrayer ? Tu…Ne…Voulais…Pas…Tu te fous de moi, Tony ?

-A cet instant, non, Ziva. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Tu as quelque chose dans ton crâne, DiNozzo ? Tu as quelque chose dans ton foutu crâne, dis-moi ?

-Je crois.

-Et bien on ne dirait pas.

-J'allais vous le dire… !

-Mais quand, Tony ? Sur ton lit de mort, c'est ça ? Tu allais nous annoncer que tu étais mourant juste avant qu'on ne creuse ta tombe ?

Il ferma les yeux et inspira légèrement, effaçant quelques secondes de sa vue le visage bouleversé –et à cet instant haineux- de la jeune femme.

-Non, j'allais vous le dire ce midi, en même temps que ma visite prévue dans cet hôpital. Mon malaise a juste précipité les choses.

-Tu te fous de ce qu'on peut penser, c'est ça, Tony ? Tu te fous de ce que l'on ressent, nous, à te savoir en sursis, murmura la jeune femme, les yeux dans ceux de l'italien, alors que sa voix ce brisait à la fin de sa phrase.

-Non. Non, Ziva.

Il attrapa la main glacée de la jeune femme dans sa paume brûlante, elle tressaillit légèrement.

-J'ai été stupide, Ziva. J'aurais dût vous le dire.

Il serra sa main, elle cligna des paupières pour effacer la brillance qui s'y formait.

-Je… Je n'aurais jamais dût vous le cacher. Même si je pensais le faire pour votre bien, c'était complètement stupide. Notre force, c'est de pouvoir tout se dire, de pouvoir se comprendre. Notre équipe, c'est ça. Je le savais, mais j'ai cru plus facile de l'oublier.

Il passa ses doigts sur les joues pâles de la jeune femme et lui remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, non sans laisser sa main traîner sur la joue de la jolie brune.

-Je… Je suis désolé, Zi.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent, elle tourna doucement son visage sur le côté pour ne pas lui montrer les quelques larmes qui menaçait de tracer leur route sur ses joues.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Tony. Ne meurs pas. S'il te plait.

-Je ne mourrais pas, Ziva.

-Tu m'as l'air sûr de toi, murmura-t-elle en revenant sur son visage, lui jetant un regard où toute la haine avait disparu pour laisser place à un mélange de peine et…D'espoir.

-Je le suis. Maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que Gibbs me l'a interdit !

Elle laissa s'échapper un léger rire, il fit de même, avant de se lever doucement et de pointer de la main sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Je dois aller voir le Bleu. S'il pleure, son mascara est foutu.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire, et hocha légèrement la tête.

-Je vous laisse vous expliquer à deux. Je vous rejoins après.

Il acquiesça doucement et se dirigea à pas rapide vers la chambre, après un dernier regard échangé avec l'israélienne. Un regard chargé de promesses, dont celle de ne jamais la laisser seule.

.

Il entra dans la chambre…Et manqua se cogner avec celui qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains plongées dans ses poches, la tête baissée vers le lino grisé de la petite pièce. Tim releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard de son collègue, avec l'air le plus confiant qu'il pouvait.

-Je vous ai entendu.

-Tu nous as espionnés, McGee ?

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui ai l'ouïe fine, Tony.

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté, afin de se laisser un temps pour trouver ses mots. L'informaticien ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il reprit avant, avec toute la conviction possible et imaginable :

-On va retrouver Géonis, on va avoir cet antidote.

Tony braqua son visage sur Tim avec un haussement de sourcils des plus étonnés.

-Quand tu parles avec cette conviction là, McImposant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Gibbs en face de moi.

-J'ai eu un bon prof'.

-Tu parles de moi ou du grand Manitou, là ?

-Je te laisse décider.

Un immense sourire éclaira les traits de Tony, pendant que McGee lui lançait une œillade complice.

-Hummm, je dirais…

Il se coupa subitement, avant de fermer les yeux et de passer une main sur son front, sous le regard de son collègue.

-Ca recommence, c'est ça, Tony ? Tony ? DiNozzo ?

McGee attrapa le bras de l'italien pour l'aider à avancer jusqu'au lit, celui-ci se laissa faire, les yeux toujours fermés. Il les rouvrit quand il s'allongea sur les draps blancs, avant de poser son regard sur le visage de McGee.

-McGee ? T'as vachement maigri, McMaigre.

Il fit claquer ses lèvres et soupira.

-J'ai encore la peste, c'est ça ?

Il lança un regard circulaire sur la pièce, s'arrêta sur le manteau de Ziva. Avant de revenir à McGee, avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Dis-moi, où est Kate ? Je peux la voir ?

* * *

><p><em>Vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe, hein ? ^^<em>

_Je vous donne des réponses au prochain chap' !_

_Et sinon, ce chapitre, vous en avez pensé quoi ?:)_


	10. Je t'écoute

_Heeeellooooo!_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe pour Tony n'est-ce-pas? Je vais vous le dire._

_Mais pas tout de suite. *Pas taper*_

_D'abord, il faut quand même l'annoncer à notre droguée au caf-pow, non? ^^_

_Bonne lecture :D!_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit: Cette fiction se passe mi-saison 7 ! Pourquoi pas la 8? Parce que je ne veux pas d'EJ et Ray. Pourquoi pas la 9? Parce que je ne l'ai pas encore regardé ^^<br>_

* * *

><p><em>MarieCéline: Mais de rien! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé cet instant entre nos deux agents! ^^ <em>

_Dilinzzo: Tu es encore vivante, hein? Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses un arrêt, tu sais! Mais, je suis désolée, pour ta réponse, il va falloir encore patienter un peu!_

_Blie: La réaction d'Abby? Héhé, la voila!_

_FandeBones: Moi? Le rendre amnésique? Mouaaaah? Nooooon. Ou peut-être que si. Ou peut-être pas. Ou peut-être que si. Ou peut-être que...*Aieuh*_

_WJ: Je te le dirais bientôt! Mais en attendant, laissons notre grand Manitou parler à notre laborantine préférée._

_Azylis: Une blague? Faudrait vraiment que Tony soit vache, quand même. Mais ne même temps, j'adore quand Tony est chiant. Mais pas trop. Mais quand même. Comment ça, je ne t'aide pas?^^_

_Sirius: Tu es de retour? Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur cette histoire ^^! _

_Pline: Waouh. PBG aurait bien voulu dire un mot / Mais elle était trop à fleur de peau / Pour dire quoi que ce soit / Elle restait sans voix / Devant la beauté d'un tel poème / Elle ne pouvait que dire j'aime ^^_

_Gwen: Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ^^! Les 1000 reviews? Une utopie ;)! La faute? Je vais la corriger bientôt (sur tous mes chapitres), promis! _

_Haerys: Tu imites très bien le roulement de tambour, tu sais? ^^ Pour la réaction de Tony... Un chouia de patience!_

_Tony4ever: Pour la 'pseudo Amnésie", il va falloir patienter ^^! Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre!_

_Flavie: Deux reviews? Merci!^^ Le précédent chapitre t'a fait réfléchir, on dirait :D! Il va falloir encore patienter un peu, *Hum*. Flavie, range ta hache, s'il te plait. *Arg*_

_Lilly D.: Réussir à faire passer des émotions à travers un chapitre, c'est une de mes plus belles victoires :)_

_Jaller-Skirata: Pas de LSD, non non!^^ Pourquoi, alors? Haha!_

_Pokilo: Et non, pas de Tiva à la MC, je laisse ce talent à notre merveilleuse écrivain! ^^! Une statue? Ooooooooooooh!_

_Amava: Héhé. Oublier Ziva, ça serait... Tragique, non? Mais le pire, ce serait quand même d'oublier McGee, Gibbs, Abby, le NCIS...!(Ah oui, je l'ai déjà fait dans DiNato, flûte)_

_Absol-Fan: Bah moi, je trouve qu'il ne souffre pas beaucoup par rapport à mes autres fics!^^ *Sourire innocent devant le regard outré de Absol-Fan*_

_Choka: Tu vas devoir continuer de reviewer!Pourquoi? Bah parce que voilà la suite! Héhé._

_Lili: Mais c'est une famille ^^! Soigner DiNozzo? *Sifflote*_

_En + : ClairObscur: T'es revenue? T'es revenue? ^^ Je me demandais ce que tu devenais, vraiment! Je suis conteeeeeente! / Kimbera: Pas de review mais un petit mot quand même pour ma reviewrice adorée ^^ / Les zinconnus anonymes: Bah oui, vous là, qui postez pas de messages, vous méritez un petit mot aussi: Alors, merci de me lire, et merci pour ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>'Je t'écoute'<strong>

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant lui, il entra dans le laboratoire d'un pas plus que rapide, s'avançant vers la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos alors qu'elle était postée devant son ordinateur. La musique ambiante lui permit de s'approcher discrètement sans qu'elle ne l'entende, il se posta derrière elle et se racla la gorge afin d'attirer son attention.

Elle se retourna d'un bond avant de lui faire le sourire le plus immense du monde… Sourire qui disparût aussitôt quand elle vit la mine soucieuse de son grand Manitou.

-Gibbs !

-Abby.

Elle fronça à son tour les sourcils, détaillant avec minutie le visage de l'ancien marine. Et leva légèrement un doigt vers lui, sans le quitter du regard.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu as ce pli entre les sourcils, Gibbs. Ni ce regard qui fait froid dans le dos. Tu dois m'annoncer quelque chose, je le vois. Fais-le, vite. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu en seras débarrassé. Et moi aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux et, dans un geste légèrement théâtral, leva ses deux mains autour du visage de Gibbs, prête à accuser les prochains mots.

-Je t'écoute, souffla-t-elle.

Il resta muet, elle rouvrit un œil. Constata qu'il l'a regardait toujours de cet air impénétrable. Referma l'œil.

-Gibbs !

-Abby, j'ai besoin de tes talents.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières d'un mouvement brusque, avant de le regarder avec interrogation.

-Pour… ?

-Pour retrouver un homme.

-Quel homme ?

-Richard Géonis, lâcha Gibbs d'un ton rempli d'animosité.

Il pinça légèrement ses lèvres, elle remarqua son irritation à prononcer le nom de cet homme. Elle croisa ses mains devant elle et pencha légèrement la tête, intriguée.

-Qu'est ce qu'a fait cet homme pour que tu veuilles le rechercher, Gibbs ?

Il hésita une microseconde. Inspira une légère bouffée d'oxygène et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la laborantine tout en l'incitant du regard à s'assoir. Elle tressaillit légèrement devant l'air grave de l'ancien sniper.

-Tony.

Le visage de la jeune femme blanchit légèrement, elle crispa ses poings sur ses hanches alors qu'elle s'installait sur un tabouret, la main de Gibbs toujours posée sur son épaule.

-Quoi, Tony ? Gibbs ? Quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu prononcé son prénom avec cette voix pleine de colère ? Il a encore dragué quelqu'un de la comptabilité et a des soucis avec le mari, c'est ça ? Tu sais, la dernière fois, ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la brune qui fait les fiches de paie qui a cherché à le draguer et son mari était un peu jaloux et…

Il l'interrompit en lui posant délicatement un doigt sur la bouche, arrêtant le flot de parole de la gothique qui trahissait sa nervosité soudaine.

-Pas d'époux jaloux, Abs.

Elle recula légèrement en lui jetant un regard implorant, il resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prononcer une nouvelle phrase alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix grave :

-Il est à l'hôpital.

Un mince hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres de la laborantine alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient et qu'elle baissait son visage en fermant les yeux, sous l'effet du choc.

-Encore…! C'est grave ?

-Ça le sera si on ne trouve pas une solution pour l'aider rapidement.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a, Gibbs?

-Un virus, Abby. Une saloperie de virus. Implanté par un fou qui veut venger la mort de sa femme en nous faisant retrouver son meurtrier présumé.

Il la sentit tressaillit sous sa main, alors qu'elle jouait inconsciemment avec un de ses couettes, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Il l'entendit murmurer, toute à son chagrin :

-Il…Un virus…Il n'y a que Tony pour attraper deux fois un virus à cause d'un dingue en moins de dix ans. Cette chose, ça...Ça nous laisse combien de temps, Gibbs… ?

Il prit une bref inspiration, geste qui n'échappa pas à la laborantine.

-Moins de trente-six heures.

Un long silence passa, instant où elle le regarda avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'horreur.

-Trente-six... Trente-six heures? Mais...Mais pourquoi? Comment tu sais? C'est quoi cette histoire? Gibbs!

-Abby. Avant hier, en rentrant chez lui, DiNozzo est...

Il lui expliqua la vidéo en quelques mots, elle l'écouta avec horreur. Quand il termina son récit, un léger cri de détresse s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle leva des yeux implorants vers lui, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts tout en plongeant son regard d'acier dans les iris émeraudes bien trop brillantes de la laborantine.

-Abby, il a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois nous aider.

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre, occupée à faire aller sa tête de droite à gauche avec lenteur, plongée dans ses pensées. Il l'arrêta d'un léger geste de la main, posée sur son menton, et l'appela doucement, faisant face au visage troublé de la jeune femme qui mordillait ses lèvres nerveusement et avait croisée ses bras devant elle, dans un geste de déni caractéristique. Il lui lança un regard empli de confiance.

-Il va mourir, Gibbs ? Il va mourir, c'est ça ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, rassurant.

-Abby, je ne le laisserais pas mourir. Tu ne le laisseras pas mourir. Le reste de l'équipe non plus. Tu vas l'aider. On va l'aider. Et pour ça, tu vas retrouver l'homme qui lui a fait ça, Abby. J'ai besoin de toi pour mettre la main sur cet enfoiré de Géonis, afin qu'on retrouve au plus vite l'antidote.

Un léger sourire éclaira également les traits d'Abby, alors qu'elle hochait la tête avec conviction.

-Il ne va pas mourir.

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle se leva d'un bond, faisant rouler le tabouret où elle était installée précédemment bien loin d'elle et lança avec un air des plus déterminés au chef d'équipe :

-Foi de Abby, il ne va pas mourir ! Je vais retrouver cet enfoiré ! Tu m'as dis que tu avais une photo ?

Il confirma, avant de sortir une petite clé usb de sa poche pour la tendre à la gothique.

-Tu trouveras la photo de Géonis là-dessus. Il est allé chez DiNozzo hier aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, pour repartir logiquement quinze minutes plus tard. Fais une recherche sur toutes les caméras aux alentours de l'appartement de Tony, puis élargit sur les secteurs alentours au fur et à mesure où les minutes se sont écoulées. Si on a de la chance…

-…Une caméra l'aura filmé. Je lance la recherche. Je vais trouver cet enfoiré. Je vais lui faire bouffer sa caméra, je vais le…

-Tu ne pourras pas, Abby.

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Et pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et avança vers l'extérieur, tout en lui jetant par-dessus son épaule :

-Parce que je m'en serais occupé avant.

.

Il s'arrêta près de la porte alors qu'elle s'attaquait déjà à sa recherche, frôlant la vitesse de la lumière alors que ses doigts pianotaient sur son clavier. Il attrapa un objet posé à terre près de l'ascenseur, revint doucement vers elle et se glissa derrière sa chaise en lui tendant… Le saint Graal.

-Tu vas en avoir besoin, lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle regarda l'immense gobelet avec reconnaissance, avant de l'attraper pour boire une longue gorgée, les yeux à demi-clos. Une fois chose faite, elle retourna à l'agonie de son clavier. Il s'effaça pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle l'interpella alors qu'il allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de la cage de fer, il se tourna à demi vers elle, pour constater qu'elle s'était retournée et le fixait, les mains posées autour d'elle sur le petit bureau, une moue redevenue inquiète au visage.

-Oui, Abby ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, Gibbs.

Il hésita un instant, la main sur le bouton d'ascenseur, les yeux dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, souffla-t-il enfin.

Il se retourna, elle l'interpella de nouveau. Il lui fit face avec un léger soupir, avant de voir l'air des plus implorants de la jeune femme, ses mains croisées devant elle, son grand regard l'appelant à l'aide.

-Abby…

Elle écarta les bras, dans un geste de désespoir le plus complet.

-J'ai besoin de lui, Gibbs. Il…Il ne peut pas nous quitter. Il n'a pas le droit. Gibbs…

Il prit une légère inspiration en entendant la voix de la laborantine se briser alors qu'elle l'appelait, hésita à nouveau une fraction de seconde en pensant au temps qui s'écoulait, se décida, la rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées, et l'enlaça en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur le cuir chevelu de la jeune femme tout en lui murmurant, dans un souffle :

-Je ne le laisserais pas mourir, Abby.

Il laissa passer un temps, la jeune femme serrée contre lui.

-Je te le promets.

* * *

><p><em>Un commentaire = Une PBG heureuse = Une PBG qui vous fait vite la suite pour vous remercier = Des nouvelles de Tony très prochainement (ce soir?Demain?) = Un lecteur heureux = Un commentaire= Une PBG heureuse...<em>

_C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est les mathématiques! *Sifflote en levant les yeux au ciel*_


	11. Oubli

_Hello! _

_Comme promis, un chapitre posté rapidement ^^! Vous voulez des nouvelles de Tony... Les voici! Je vous donne même quelques explications sur le virus dans ce chapitre..._

_En espérant que vous allez aimer!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

_FandeBones:Merci beaucoup ^^! Tony te manquait? Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour le retrouver!_

_Azylis: Contente d'avoir réussi ce petit moment Gibbs/Abby! J'adore leur relation très père/fille, même si je préfère le Tibbs, of course ^^!_

_Coco: Tony ne va pas mourir? T'es sûre? :D *Mouahahaha*...*Aïe, pas taper!*_

_Blie: Et oui, Abby ferait tout pour sauver son grand frère!:]_

_Gwen: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, ce petit instant Gibbs/Abby ^^!_

_Lili: J'adooooore tes équations :] ! Et oui, le Tibbs revient très bientôt!^^_

_Lilly D.: C'est très très très gentil ^^. Merci beaucoup!_

_WJ: Ohhhh des coeurs!:)_

_MarieCeline: Je connais le manuel pour désamorcer une bombe par coeur! MOUAHAHA!_

_Absol-Fan: Truqué? Moua truquer les maths? Nooooon!*Sifflote*_

_Flavie: Un sabre? Comme dans Kill Bill? ARGEUH. Reste calme, voilà la suite (et des nouvelles de notre DiNozzo!)_

_Chola: Merci pour ce compliment :) ! Et je suis contente d'arriver à rester réaliste ^^!_

_Dilinzzo: Et oui, un Gibbs en colère, c'est... Plutôt mauvais signe ^^! Mais ça créé du Tibbs! :]_

_Kimbera: Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimais tes reviews?:) Moi avoir une rancœur contre les brocolis? Naaaaaon (je déteste eurrrrrk). Je réponds à quelques interrogations dans ce chapitre!^^_

_Jaller-Skirata: Avec des tonnes de caf-pow? Mais...Mais...Mais si il y a une rupture de stock? *Regard angoissé*_

* * *

><p><strong>Oubli<strong>

.

Les yeux de l'informaticien survolèrent son collègue allongé sur le lit, il tressaillit en entendant le nom de leur ancienne partenaire s'échapper des lèvres de l'italien avec un naturel désarmant. Il s'approcha du lit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres de celui-ci et croisa ses bras sur son torse, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'agent senior, agent qui attendait visiblement sa réponse avec une certaine impatience, ses froncements de sourcils des plus parlants le démontrant.

-Tony…

Le rappel à l'ordre souligné dans ce simple nom obligea l'italien à jeter un regard interrogatif à son ami, alors qu'il balançait de nouveau ses jambes par-dessus le lit pour se mettre en position assise.

-Quoi, le Bleu ?

-Tony, pourquoi cette question ? Tu sais bien que…

-…Que quoi, McRépondant ?

Le plus jeune hésita, conscient que le visage de l'agent était des plus interrogatifs, malgré son ton moqueur et un brin irritable. Un ton qui lui rappelait le Tony d'il y a cinq ans.

-Enfin, Tony, elle est…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, coupée par un raclement de gorge derrière eux. Ils tournèrent tous les deux leur visage vers la nouvelle arrivante, une jolie brune qui passait de l'un à l'autre, les interrogeant du regard chacun leur tour. McGee lui fit un léger sourire pour l'inviter à entrer dans la pièce, l'italien s'arrêta sur son visage et ne la quitta pas du regard, détaillant avec attention chacune des parties de son visage. Elle fit un pas en avant dans la pièce, il plissa les yeux, toujours bloqué sur elle.

-…Elle est quoi, McGee ? Interrogea d'un ton sec Tony, alors qu'il restait imperturbablement fixé sur l'israélienne mais que son teint blanchissait à vue d'œil.

Ziva et Tim échangèrent un léger regard, pour l'un inquiet, pour l'autre interrogatif, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à leur observateur. Il quitta enfin Ziva des yeux pour se planter sur le plus jeune.

-Tu vas me répondre, oui ? Où est Kate ? McGee ! Où est-elle ?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, il passa d'un geste nerveux sur Ziva sans attendre la réponse de son collègue et plissa les yeux à son encontre.

-Et … Et…Mais je peux savoir ce que vous faites planté là ? Vous êtes qui, vous, d'abord ?

.

Elle tressaillit légèrement, avant de jeter un regard rempli d'interrogation à son collègue, tout en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Tony. Tu sais qui je suis.

-Vous… Tu… Tu n'es pas Kate, balbutia l'italien avec détresse.

Il ferma les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage tandis qu'il titubait légèrement. Elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui, alors que l'informaticien appuyait sur le bouton de détresse, conscient que l'état de leur collègue n'était pas normal. La tête de Tony tomba d'un coup vers le bas, son menton posé contre son cou, elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher, lui relevant délicatement le visage pour lui découvrir les yeux clos, le visage figé sur une expression d'angoisse.

-DiNozzo ?

Il garda les yeux fermés, mais laissa voir ses paupières frémir légèrement alors qu'il murmurait :

-Elle est morte, hein, c'est ça ?

-Tony. C'était il y a cinq ans.

-Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ?

-Elle…Elle n'a pas eu le choix, Tony.

Il grimaça légèrement, les yeux toujours clos, sous le regard fixe de ses deux collègues.

-J'ai mal à la tête. Wendy, tu aurais une aspirine magique ?

La main de Ziva tapota légèrement la joue de l'italien alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

-C'est Ziva, Tony, Ziva !

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour faire face à la jeune femme, avant de soulever un sourcil devant l'expression tendue de celle-ci.

-Un problème, la Ninja ?

Elle recula légèrement, surprise par le changement de ton de l'italien, passé du murmure au badinage en quelques secondes.

-Tony. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Il lâcha un léger sourire, tout en croisant les doigts sur son torse.

-Il serait difficile de t'oublier, Ziva David. Ça fait quand même cinq ans que je travaille au bureau en face du tien.

-Tony… Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien ! Pourquoi cette question ? Oui, je sais, je suis censé être à l'agonie sur mon lit en train de me battre contre une saleté de virus, mais je te promets que ce n'est pas le cas, je me sens très bien, d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. Ce que je vais faire de ce pas, tu me passes ma veste, s'il te pl…Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? McGee, pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? McGee, pourquoi TU me regardes comme ça aussi ?

Elle leva sa main vers son visage, lui pointant son nez du bout du doigt.

-Tu saignes…Tony. Tu saignes du nez.

Il haussa les épaules en passant une main sous ses narines, pour découvrir sa peau teintée de rouge, de son sang.

-Bah… Rien de méchant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un malaise ou un truc dans le genre, ou…ou…Il faut que je m'allonge.

La jeune femme lui attrapa les épaules pour l'aider à se coucher sur le lit, l'informaticien se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait pour faire face à l'un des médecins, alarmés par l'appel qu'avait passé le jeune homme quelques instants plus tôt.

-Il saigne du nez depuis longtemps ? D'autres nouveaux symptômes ? S'alarma le docteur en attrapant une compresse pour essuyer le sang qui coulait des narines de l'agent senior.

-Perte de mémoire...Commença Ziva.

-…Il a semble-t-il effacé plusieurs années de sa vie en quelques secondes, avant de revenir à la réalité, poursuivit McGee.

-…Ver…Vertiges… Balbutia l'italien.

Le médecin afficha une moue ennuyée, tout en faisant aller son bip pour appeler les infirmières. Il se tourna vers Tim et Ziva, un pli soucieux affiché sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Les pertes de mémoire n'induisent jamais rien de bon, et dans le cas de votre ami, ça ne peut que signifier que son cas s'aggrave considérablement. Je vais devoir lui faire passer un scanner.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard partagé, Tony s'affala un peu plus contre ses coussins, ses yeux à demi-clos tournés vers ses collègues.

-C'est…Raté…Pour sortir de l'hôpital, c'est ça ? Tenta l'agent d'un ton qui se voulut amusé mais qui arriva aux oreilles des autres légèrement désespéré.

Le médecin hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Ce ne sera effectivement pas pour tout de suite, Agent DiNozzo.

.

Il venait d'entrer dans sa voiture quand son téléphone sonna. Le chef d'équipe décrocha à la seconde sonnerie, tout en mettant en marche le véhicule.

-Gibbs.

-Patron. C'est...

-J'ai l'indicateur d'appel, McGee, l'interrompit Gibbs en enclenchant la marche arrière, une main sur le volant, une main autour du téléphone.

-Ah. Euh. Oui.

-Une chose à me dire, McGee, ou vous allez continuer vos monosyllabes ?

-Hum. Euh, non, Patron. C'est Tony.

La main de Gibbs se resserra légèrement autour du volant, il fronça les sourcils, tout en prenant le premier virage.

-Quoi, McGee ?

-Il a passé un scanner.

-Et…

-Et ce n'est pas bon du tout, Patron.

Le sang de Gibbs se figea, il prit une brève inspiration, tout en appuyant davantage sur l'accélérateur.

-Comment ça, McGee ? Expliquez-vous, bon sang !

-Vous devriez l'entendre par vous-même, Patron.

Il retint difficilement un juron et écrasa une bonne fois pour toute la pédale d'accélérateur tout en raccrochant. Direction Bethesda.

.

Il poussa la porte de la petite pièce, et croisa le regard de ses deux agents, ainsi qu'un médecin vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, un dossier dans les mains. Il resserra sa main autour de son café tout en se tournant vers le Docteur Dan – Merci l'indication sur le badge-, prêt à s'enquérir de la santé de son agent senior. Le docteur le prit cependant de cours, en commençant en premier :

-Il est en observation pour le moment, agent Gibbs.

Un bref regard vers les deux agents du NCIS qui lui faisait face lui indiqua que le médecin connaissait son nom grâce à McGee. Il émit un léger hochement de tête et indiqua le dossier de sa main, dossier qui portait visiblement sur son agent senior, le prouvait le nom inscrit sur la reliure du dossier.

-Alors ?

-Ca s'aggrave.

Gibbs serra les dents, le médecin sortit une image du scanner de son dossier et l'accrocha sur un tableau lumineux, avant de pointer un point de l'image à Gibbs, point placé en plein milieu du cerveau de l'agent.

-Vous voyez cette tâche sombre, là ?

-Je vois, oui, grogna Gibbs en plissant les yeux, tout à son regret d'avoir oublié ses lunettes.

-Ca indique que cette partie du cerveau est en plein suractivité. Pourquoi ? Pour revenir à la normale.

-C'est à dire… ? S'agaça Gibbs.

-Ce qui signifie que le virus qu'a votre agent s'amuse à lui mettre certaine partie de son cerveau sur pause, ce qui induit les malaises, les pertes de mémoires et toutes les autres difficultés. Le virus attaque quelques parties de son cerveau, qui n'indique plus à son corps les gestes normaux de la vie courante. Tout à l'heure, le virus s'est attaqué au lobe temporal, ce qui a fait perdre temporairement la mémoire de votre agent. Il a voulu lutter contre – ce qui est des plus difficiles, je peux vous le promettre-, ce qui l'a grandement fatigué et lui a causé quelques 'dégâts' physiques, dont ce saignement de nez.

Il reprit sa salive et poursuivit, sous l'attention des trois autres.

-L'agent DiNozzo est résistant, vous savez. Plus d'un auraient déjà succombés et seraient probablement tombés dans le coma, à l'heure actuelle. Mais il lutte, et il le fait bien. Le souci est qu'il s'affaiblit davantage à chacune des 'attaques' du virus. Je crains que les prochaines ne deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses pour lui.

La poigne de Gibbs sur le gobelet se resserra, laissant entendre le doux crissement du plastique dans la petite pièce. Les deux agents firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu, le médecin lui jeta une œillade qui se voulut rassurante.

-Il va survivre ? Demanda Gibbs d'un ton qui ne permettait pas qu'on lui réponde à la négative.

-Je l'espère. Mais… Vous m'avez dit que l'homme avait compté deux jours dans votre vidéo, je suis plus pessimiste. Le virus va continuer à s'attaquer à son cerveau, il aura probablement de nouvelles pertes de mémoire…Plus longues… Il pourra avoir des changements de caractère brutaux, passant du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes. Il risque de devenir paranoïaque, de ne plus vous reconnaître, de retomber plusieurs années en arrière… Les symptômes psychologiques peuvent être nombreux et sont difficiles à évaluer .Mais il y a aussi les syndromes physiques, le virus peut lui faire oublier de respirer…

Il laissa passer un temps, faisant claquer ses lèvres dans un geste nerveux.

-…Ou, le pire de tout, mettre sur pause la partie de son cerveau qui est ralliée au cœur.

Il lança une œillade hésitante à Gibbs avant de déposer son dossier sur une table de fer et de s'installer sur un tabouret, tout en croisant ses mains devant lui, pour s'adresser au plus âgé. Du menton, il désigna la tâche sombre située dans le lobe temporal de l'agent.

-Contre toute attente, votre agent va avoir des attaques du virus de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus grave. L'une d'elle sera sans doute celle de trop, il risque le coma au mieux, la mort au pire. Dans tous les cas, la deuxième solution est ce qui l'attend si l'antidote n'est pas trouvé au plus vite.

Il regarda sa montre, dans un geste résolument inutile, mais qui irrita au plus haut point le chef d'équipe.

-Je vous conseille donc de trouver cet antidote au plus vite, Agent Gibbs. Car je ne suis pas sûr que votre agent tienne les trente-deux heures qui lui sont promises.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Alors? Alors?<em> :) :)

_PS: Qui veut s'inscrire au Tony/Gibbs Club (attention, pas slash!) ? C'est un club complémentaire au TBC ^^  
><em>


	12. Face à face

_Hello!_

_Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent :)! Il vous donnait beaucoup d'informations sur ce qui arrive à Tony, n'est ce pas? ^^_

_Je voulais vous remercier vraiment beaucoup beaucoup car cette fic' vient de dépasser la barre des 200 reviews, et j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à y croire! Merci! J'espère que le reste de mon histoire sera encore à la hauteur de vos attentes (voui, je me mets légèrement la pression ^^)!_

_Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre qui va beaucoup faire avancer l'enquête, vous allez voir...!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>MarieCéline: *Tend un badge de membre du club du Tibbs*. Pour ta version de l'histoire... Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit pas ça (mais elle aura eu le mérite de bien me faire rire! :D)<em>

_Azylis: Oui, comme tu dis, pauvre tout le monde ^^! L'un des membres de l'équipe va mal, c'est tout le monde qui le ressent!^^_

_Coco: Oui, je suis vraiment sadique! (Je ne le cache plus, je crois qu'on m'a repéré!). Mais comme tu dis, en général, j'ai mes limites (en général!)_

_FandeBones: Autant de compliments? Hihi! Merci merci!_

_Flavie: Le club, c'est un petit 'délire', comme le club du Tony's Bobo Club qui regroupe les fans de ... Tony et Bobo... Et le Tibbs Club regroupe à présent les fans de Tibbs! ^^_

_Absol-Fan: J'aime ta définition d'une 'fic à la PBG'!:) Pour le club, pas nécessaire d'être écrivain, tu sais!:D Mais, je lirais avec plaisir tes écrits si tu postes (Du Tibbs? Je suis en manque de Tibbs!)_

_Dilinzzo: Horriblement sadique? Yeah! C'est une bon qualificatif! *Montre son badge TBC fièrement avec un sourire à la DiNozzo*_

_Amava: Merci! Et pour l'antidote...*Sourire innocent*. Oui, il faudrait vraiment qu'il le retrouve! *Sifflote*_

_Lilly D:*Tend un badge de membre du Tibbs Club*. Yeah! J'adore tes maths! Donc Tony malade = McGee mangeur de glaces au chocolat! Pas au nutterbutter?^^_

_Gwenetsi: Tu peux signer là, là et là *tend des carnets d'autographe à Gwen*. Et sinon, voici ton badge de membre du Tibbs Club! Bienvenue!_

_Pokilo: On peut construire des statues pour les adorables revieweurs, aussi? Voui! J'y cours!_

_Pline: *Rougit devant d'aussi beaux compliments*. Merci M'dame. J'sais pas quoi dire à part que ce que tu as écris et drôlement gentil et que ça m'a beaucoup touché! Merci!_

_WJ: *Nomme WJ responsable de la section Tate (amical et autre) du club de Tibbs!* Et ouais, héhé._

_Lili:Hâte de voir Gibbs faire la peau au méchant? Huhum. Je suis sûre que lui aussi a hâte *sifflote*_

_Septembre: Merci pour ce petit commentaire encourageant :)_

_Sirius: Ce chapitre est plus axé sur l'enquête, mais le Tibbs sera présent bientôt, don't worry ^^_

_Haerys: Tes félicitations m'ont beaucoup touché, car ce passage du chapitre était vraiment un moment qui me tenait à coeur dans la fiction! ^^ Merci M'zelle!_

* * *

><p><strong>Face à face<strong>

.

Debout dans la petite salle bleutée, un café noir à la main, il regardait sombrement derrière la vitre de la salle d'observation celui qui était à présent en constante surveillance, une perfusion dans le bras avec un produit dont il savait l'inutilité, un petit clip placé sur son pouce et le reliant à une machine qui affichait toutes les secondes les nouvelles constantes de l'agent.

Gibbs prit une nouvelle gorgée de café sans quitter son agent des yeux, agent qui somnolait à présent, sous l'effet des calmants que lui avait prescrit le médecin pour tenter de calmer sa précédente crise et éviter à celui-ci de s'épuiser davantage en luttant inutilement contre le virus qui s'amusait à jouer avec les différentes parties de son cerveau.

Il quitta enfin l'italien des yeux et envoya son gobelet vide dans la corbeille, avant de faire demi-tour vers la porte amenant au couloir, non sans avoir fait un léger geste du menton à l'israélienne qui se tenait à côté de lui, désignant la sortie d'un petit coup d'œil. Ils quittèrent silencieusement les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital, avant de s'arrêter dans le hall du bâtiment. C'est cet instant que choisit l'informaticien de l'équipe pour arriver vers eux, son Ipad à la main, une mine réjouie imprimée sur le visage. Il s'arrêta dans un freinage abrupte devant Gibbs, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, essoufflé par les quelques dizaines mètres qu'il venait de parcourir en courant.

-Patron ! J'ai … Une excellente nouvelle !

Un regard assassin de l'ancien marine suffit à l'informaticien pour comprendre qu'il ne devait pas attendre une seconde de plus pour annoncer son 'excellente' nouvelle, au péril de sa vie.

-J'ai profité du fait que je devais rester avec Tony pour le surveiller afin de faire quelques recherches sur Alana, la fille de Géonis. Je…Je suis allé un peu illégalement lire ses mails. Bon, très illégalement, en fait. Et…

-Et, McGee ? L'interrompit sèchement Gibbs, tout en fixant l'intéressé.

-J'ai découvert quelque chose, Patron ! Je suis tombé sur ça, regardez.

Il leur tendit l'écran, où ils découvrirent quelques mots alignés en caractère italique :

.

_Ils sont venus. Ils m'ont interrogé. L'un d'eux ne semblait pas très bien. Tu sais pourquoi ?_

_Pitié, dis moi que tu n'y es pour rien._

_Je sais que je ne dois pas te contacter, mais je trouve idiot que tu sois parti ainsi._

_Et je trouve encore plus idiot de devoir mentir à des agents fédéraux._

_Reviens. Nous en parlerons._

_Alana_

_._

L'israélienne jura après avoir lu le mail, l'ancien marine leva brièvement les yeux au ciel en poussant un léger soupir, satisfait de voir leur enquête avancer grandement mais irrité que la jeune femme se soit ainsi moqué d'eux lors de son passage avec DiNozzo. Il se pencha vers McGee, ses pensées déjà tournées vers l'interrogatoire qu'il allait faire subir à cette sale gamine.

-McGee, dites-moi que vous avez localisé l'adresse de cette saleté de Géonis avec son email.

-Je n'ai pas pu, Patron. L'email a été lu il y a une heure par notre coupable, dans un cybercafé du centre de Washington. J'ai déjà téléphoné pour obtenir toutes les vidéos des caméras de sécurité qui filment l'endroit, mais il n'y en a que deux, et elles sont visiblement très mal placées. Par contre, j'ai remarqué que Richard Géonis n'avait pas répondu à sa fille, ce qui peut signifier que…

-…Qu'il va aller lui rendre des maths lui-même, termina Ziva à sa place en jetant un petit regard satisfait à Timothy.

-Presque, Ziva. En fait, c'est rendre des comptes, la reprit gentiment Tim.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

-Ah. Comptes. Rendre des comptes, je le saurais pour la pr…

-…Quand vous auriez fini de parler vocabulaire, l'interrompit Gibbs en grognant, on pourra peut-être aller chercher cet enfoiré et son antidote... !

Elle se mordilla les lèvres en baissant légèrement les yeux, il devint brusquement plus rouge qu'une tomate et grimaça légèrement, tandis que leur supérieur reprenait, d'un ton toujours aussi colérique :

-Ziva, nous allons chez la gamine, et cette fois, elle va nous dire où est son père. McGee, vous retournez avec DiNozzo et vous nous téléphonez si son cas s'aggrave.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du plus jeune, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la sortie, rapidement suivi de la jeune femme. Quant à l'informaticien, il se murmura un 'Bon travail, McGee !' pour lui-même, et repartit en courant vers la chambre d'hôpital de son collègue.

.

Abby avait essayé les vidéos de surveillance des caméras placées sur les réverbères, des feux de circulation, et celles du petit magasin en face de chez Tony. Il ne lui restait plus que la caméra de la banque se situant à quelques mètres de l'immeuble de l'agent senior. Si elle pouvait voir leur coupable passer devant ou quelque chose qui l'aiderait à retrouver la trace de cet immense crétin… Elle vouerait désormais un culte aux caméras.

Elle prit une légère inspiration pour restreindre la bouffée de haine qui monta en elle en pensant à cet abruti de Géonis et cliqua sur le bouton de lecture, laissant apparaître des images en noir et blanc de la rue. Elle avança jusqu'à l'heure où l'homme avait logiquement quitté l'appartement de l'italien et se pencha en avant, plissant les yeux pour mieux observer la vidéo.

Quelques secondes passèrent où elle fixa la rue vide de passants, les mains posées devant elle, resserrées autour du clavier jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit.

Richard Géonis.

Il était passé devant la caméra. Dans une berline noire. Au volant d'une berline noire. Richard Géonis venait de passer devant la caméra. Elle tenait cet enfoiré !

Un cri de victoire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, elle quitta son tabouret d'un bond en hurlant de joie une nouvelle fois, tout en sautillant dans son laboratoire. Ceci durant une bonne dizaine de secondes… Avant de revenir à son ordinateur, pour récupérer toutes les informations possibles sur l'homme, un sourire extatique collé sur le visage.

.

Le poing de Gibbs s'abattit une fois sur la porte, l'israélienne plaça sa main sur son arme, prête à s'en servir à la moindre occasion.

Il ne leur fallut patienter que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand sur la fille de Géonis, elle les regarda avec une lueur d'interrogation.

-Agent Gibbs.

Elle braqua son visage sur Ziva et lui fit un mince sourire auquel ne répondit aucunement l'israélienne.

-Nous avons encore quelques questions à vous poser, Mademoiselle Géonis, intervint Gibbs d'un ton dur. Vous allez devoir nous suivre.

Elle tressaillit légèrement, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux agents avec une lueur d'affolement.

-Vous suivre ? Moi ? Mais… Je ne veux pas vous suivre !

Pour toute réponse, l'israélienne attrapa l'Ipad de l'informaticien et le braqua devant le visage de la jeune femme, lui laissant voir l'email découvert par McGee. Le visage d'Alana Géonis vira brusquement à une couleur cendreuse alors qu'elle survolait ses propres mots, écrits plus tôt dans la journée. Elle prit une brève inspiration avant de faire un pas en arrière, titubant légèrement.

-Je… Je voulais le prévenir. Je voulais qu'il m'explique.

-Vous nous aviez dit ne pas avoir de contact avec lui, gronda Gibbs en faisant un pas vers elle, menaçant.

Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, impressionné par le ton employé par l'homme. Et frissonna d'appréhension devant ce qu'elle lu dans ses prunelles.

-J'ai menti.

-Où est-il ? Où est votre père ?

Elle baissa le visage, quittant le regard de Gibbs pour aller se fixer sur le sol devant elle, les larmes aux yeux, à l'instant même où la sonnerie de portable de Gibbs résonnait. Il décrocha, son regard assassin figé sur la jeune fille.

-Gibbs.

-Gibbs ! Gibbs ! C'est moi ! Gibbs !

Il éloigna légèrement le téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant devant les hurlements joyeux de la gothique.

-Abby.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose, Gibbs !

-Je t'écoute, Abby.

-Il a quitté la maison de Tony dans une Chevrolet, Gibbs ! Noire ! J'ai lancé une recherche sur l'immatriculation de la voiture, le numéro…

Il écouta la jeune femme lui énoncer les numéros de la plaque d'immatriculation en jetant un regard circulaire à l'extérieur de la maison. Et s'arrêta sur un véhicule garé en face de l'immense demeure blanche. Une Chevrolet noire, Chevrolet dont la plaque d'immatriculation était actuellement citée par une laborantine des plus dynamiques dans le téléphone.

Il raccrocha, coupant Abby au beau milieu de l'une de ses phrases, avant de sortir son arme et d'entrer dans la maison, vite imité par l'israélienne.

-Je sais qu'il est là, Alana ! Où est-il ? Tonna l'ancien marine en inspectant le salon du regard.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, avançant au milieu du salon, son arme pointée devant lui, pendant que Ziva entrait dans la cuisine en faisant de même.

-Rien ici, Gibbs ! Lança la jeune femme en passant dans la salle de bain.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de tendre l'oreille, alors qu'un bruit sourd lui parvenait de l'étage. Il remarqua le visage de la gamine qui palissait à vue d'œil alors qu'elle se rapprochait à reculons de l'escalier, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour situer l'homme. Il se lança dans les marches tout en interpellant sa collègue :

-Ziva ! En haut !

Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, arrivant sur une petite balustrade qui donnait lieu sur trois portes closes. Un coup de pied dans la première lui apprit que c'était la chambre d'Alana et qu'elle était vide. Ziva inspecta aussi vite la seconde pièce, l'ancienne chambre des parents, également vide. Ils se mirent de part et d'autre de la porte qui amenait à la troisième pièce, se consultant du regard avant d'y entrer.

Un bref hochement de menton de Ziva indiqua au plus âgé qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte pendant qu'elle inspecterait la pièce. Ils débouchèrent ainsi sur un petit couloir amenant à un escalier.

Ils grimpèrent à nouveau les marches à toute vitesse pour déboucher sur un petit grenier amenant à un léger balcon donnant sur le jardin. La porte donnant sur le balcon était entrouverte, ils coururent vers celle-ci, leurs armes bien serrées dans leur main.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le petit balcon de quelques mètres carrés, armes tendues devant eux. Et remarquèrent immédiatement deux choses :

La première étant leur coupable, bel et bien présent, adossé à la fine rambarde du balcon, une moue grave au visage.

La seconde étant le bras tendu de l'homme, bras tendu au dessus de la rambarde. Dans la main de l'homme, un petit flocon contenant un liquide bleuâtre. Liquide qu'ils devinèrent immédiatement être l'objet de toutes leur convoitises. Ce qui leur permettrait de sauver Tony. L'antidote.

.

L'homme leva sa main gauche vers les agents, alors qu'il tendait davantage son bras vers l'arrière, éloignant l'antidote d'eux au maximum. Il leur lança alors d'une voix rendue rauque par l'angoisse mais aussi la colère :

-N'avancez pas ! N'avancez pas où je le fais tomber ! Où je lâche sa dernière chance de survie ! N'avancez pas !

La poigne de Gibbs se serra autour de son arme, il plissa les yeux à l'encontre de l'homme, alors que Ziva avançait une main vers Géonis dans un geste apaisant mais autoritaire.

-Ne faites pas ça. Calmez-vous, Richard.

Il risqua un œil en bas, avant de les regarder tour à tour, angoissé.

-Je… Vous devez retrouver l'assassin de ma femme. Vous le devez !

Un hoquet de stupeur résonna derrière les agents, hoquet qu'ils identifièrent comme provenant de la fille de l'homme. Ils n'en tinrent pas compte, se contentant de faire un pas de plus vers Géonis, obligeant celui-ci à crisper davantage sa main sur le petit flacon, alors qu'il palissait à vue d'œil.

-Je ne suis pas un assassin ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Ne m'obligez pas à faire ça !

-Papa !

-Géonis, souffla Gibbs d'une voix rauque, sans prendre en compte le cri de stupeur d'Alana. Richard, nous trouverons l'assassin de votre femme, mais d'abord, donnez nous l'antidote.

-Non !

-Papa ! Ne fais pas ça, Papa ! Il n'y a pas d'assassin !

Gibbs et Ziva se tournèrent cette fois légèrement vers Alana qui s'était avancé entre eux, soudainement intéressés par les propos de la jeune femme. Son père, quant à lui, jeta un regard interrogatif à sa fille.

-Alana. Tu n'étais pas là. Tais-toi. Je sais ce que je dis. Ta mère s'est fait assassiner.

Des larmes illuminèrent le visage de la jeune femme, elle réprima difficilement un sanglot, avant de lancer, d'une voix hachée par la douleur :

-Non. Non ! Je l'ai vu, Papa. J'étais là. Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire car… Nous venions de nous disputer avec Maman concernant… Son amant…

Le visage de son père afficha un masque de stupeur tandis que la voix d'Alana se brisait sur les deux derniers mots, elle passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues mais poursuivit, tout à son récit :

-Je l'avais surprise avec Marc, et je… Je lui ai menacé de tout te dire. On était au bord de cette falaise, et… Et…Elle m'a demandé pardon, et elle…Elle…Elle a sauté, Papa. Elle s'est suicidée, c'est la vérité. Elle s'est jetée de la falaise devant mes yeux, Papa.

Il regarda sa fille avec horreur, elle fit un pas vers lui en sanglotant, sous le regard des deux agents qui ne perdaient pas une miette de l'échange, tout en surveillant le moindre mouvement de l'homme.

-Je suis désolée, Papa.

Il ouvrit et referma sa bouche, cherchant une phrase, un mot. N'en trouva pas. Tourna légèrement la tête vers le vide, admirant le béton de la cour, quelques mètres plus bas. Haussa fatalement les épaules. Il braqua son regard dans celui de sa fille, laissant apercevoir toute sa tristesse à la jeune femme :

-Moi aussi.

Il lança un regard empli de tristesse à Ziva. Puis à Gibbs. Plaça sa main gauche sur la rambarde et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, fit basculer ses jambes par-dessus.

Ils n'eurent pas eu le temps de franchir les deux mètres qui les séparaient de l'homme. Ils n'eurent pas eu le temps de le rattraper. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de le sauver.

Ni de sauver leur ami.

Car avec Richard Géonis, venait de s'écraser et de se briser un petit flacon d'antidote plusieurs mètres plus bas.

* * *

><p><em>*Sourire innocent*<em>

_Vous êtes priés de ranger vos haches, sabres, lasers et autres trucs qui font bobos, s'il vous plait! Tuer l'auteur diminurait fortement mes possibilités à écrire la suite!_

_Hors, je pense que vous voulez la suite ^^!Non?_

* * *

><p><em>J'ai publié une nouvelle histoire, 'Six'. TonyGibbs, toujours ^^! TBC, forcément. Humour, répartie, action, suspense... Je veux bien un petit avis si vous avez le temps ^^!_

_Je poste le chapitre trois ce soir!A bientôt!  
><em>


	13. Roi des Elfes

_Aloha!_

_Et voui, déjà une suite! Avouez, en ce moment, je vous fais très peu attendre pour cette fiction! Profitez, ça ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça ^^! L'inspiration est là, j'écris donc... Et comme je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, je vous poste toujours les chapitres à peine finis!:D_

_*Zieute les armes que les lecteurs tiennent dans leur main et fait un sourire innocent*_

_Bon, allez, la suite, avant de me faire lyncher!_

_Bonne lecture les zamis!_

* * *

><p><em>Azylis: Rose? Une tronçonneuse qui s'appelle Rose? Euuuuh...*Grimace*. J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire sa connaissance!<em>

_Diab': Je vais ériger une statue à ton effigie! Pourquoi? Mais parce que m'offrir autant de review c'est vraiment un merveilleux cadeau! Merci beaucoup! (Gibbs un extraterrestre? Humhummmm, bonne théorie :D :D)  
><em>

_Flavie: Comment vais-je faire survivre Tony? Good question! Reformulons la... Vais-je faire survivre Tony?_

_FandeBones: Mais euh! J'aime pas les rouleaux compresseurs! Par contre, j'aime déclencher des crises d'AIPM! *Mouahahaha*_

_WJ: Tu invoques Gibbs? (oui oui, si je ne me trompe pas, Gibbs est Dieu, non?)_

_Dilinzzo: Merci pour tes gentilles remarques :)! Un autre flacon? Je ne sais pas. Ou si, je sais, mais je ne vous le dirais pas. ^^_

_Coco: S'ils l'avaient attrapé, la fic' aurait été bien trop courte, non? Et j'ai encore plein de choses à écrire! ^^_

_Kimbera: Oui, tout le monde a besoin de notre Tony ^^. Vais-je les priver de leur cher italien? Héhé. Et oui, on va probablement avoir d'autres visions du passé de notre DiNozzo! (Pas de soucis, c'est normal d'être fatiguée! Reposes-toi bien ^^)._

_Cherisch: Tu aimes quand il souffre? :) Membre active du Tony's Bobo Club alors! :D Tu veux un badge?_

_Pokilo: Mais c'est pas moi qui ai détruit le flacon, c'est Richard Géonis. *Sifflote*. J'ai pas l'impression que je t'ai convaincue de mon innocence, là..._

_Jaller-Skirata: Pourquoi il a détruit l'antidote? Parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, visiblement ^^!Bazooka et lance-flamme? Euuuuh..._

_Lili: Tu crois que Gibbs est le plus à plaindre? C'est une façon de voir :D! J'aime cette analyse très Gibbsienne ;)_

_Haerys: Ni bisounours, ni Teletubbies (oui, je ne suis toujours pas fan). Il va falloir faire sans ! (Courage!) ^^_

_Amava: *Zieute la hache*. Hum, je ne veux pas te contrarier, tu sais? Tu peux ranger le truc qui coupe là? Steuplé? Mici!_

_Gwenetsi: Dur. J'ai posté rapidement, l'auteur est donc dans la capacité de poursuivre ses fics, non? Je tiens à préciser que j'attends moi-même la suite de ses histoires, et que je suis également sujette à de fortes crises AIPMiques qui m'empêcheraient d'écrire la suite de cette fiction. Pensez-y, très chère, votre menace peut se retourner sur vous également!*Sifflote innocemment*_

_Absol_Fan: Mésicépossible! Et oui, déclencher des crises d'AIPM est voulu. C'est un fait, je suis une auteur cruelle (et je le revendique!)_

_MarieCéline: Abby apte à refaire l'antidote? Mais en moins de deux jours, ça fait juste, non? ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Roi des Elfes<strong>

.

Encore un passage, et la clé serait à lui.

Tim prit une brève inspiration, ferma les yeux une seconde tout en faisant légèrement aller ses épaules et son cou de gauche à droite dans le but de se concentrer totalement, et baissa le menton pour repositionner ses deux iris sur l'objet de sa convoitise : Une petite clé dorée qui flottait dans le paysage pixellisé que lui offrait son téléphone portable. Une clé, objet du symbole qui le ferait prochainement devenir roi des Elfes numéro un de son jeu de rôle préféré, version mobile.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas la possibilité de savoir s'il allait devenir le grand vainqueur dudit jeu, car à l'instant où son personnage allait faire un pas de plus, un grognement sourd résonna devant lui, le faisant légèrement tressaillit. Il arrêta aussitôt le jeu en ligne auquel il était en train de jouer –ça serait pour une prochaine fois- et avança sa chaise vers le lit de l'agent senior, enfin réveillé.

L'italien avait tourné son visage vers lui et le regardait avec un air fatigué et interrogatif tout en ayant visiblement beaucoup de mal à ouvrir complètement ses paupières, un regard qui le rendait plus que fragile à l'instant précis.

-Hey, souffla l'agent d'une voix rauque.

-Salut, DiNozzo.

Tony grimaça et tenta de se lever légèrement, mais abandonna au bout d'une demi-seconde pour retomber sur ses oreillers avec un long soupir.

-Je… ne… me souvenais pas… d'être aussi fatigué.

-Tu ne l'étais pas. Enfin, si, mais tu ne l'étais pas vraiment. Tu l'étais sans l'être parce que tu ne savais pas que tu l'étais.

L'italien leva un sourcil en direction de son collègue, lui faisant ainsi partager toute son compréhension, avant de le questionner d'un ton légèrement moins haché que précédemment :

-C'est encore… ce virus qui me fait entendre et comprendre… n'importe quoi, où ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, le Bleu ?

-On va dire que je ne suis pas le plus adapté pour t'expliquer ce que tu as, Tony.

-Essaye quand même, … Roi des Elfes !

Tim sourcilla, l'agent senior lui fit un sourire innocent, alors qu'il se redressait légèrement et avec moins de difficultés que quelques secondes auparavant contre ses coussins, les effets des calmants se dissipant avec son réveil.

-Tu m'as vu jouer ? Interrogea Tim en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui traînait sur le petit chevet.

-Je t'ai surtout entendu bougonner contre ton portable pendant que je me réveillais ! Tu m'expliques, oui ?

L'informaticien hésita, mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure tout en prenant une brève inspiration et commença, d'une voix basse :

-Pour résumer, le virus s'attaque aux cellules de ton cerveau, jouant avec toi. Il les met 'hors service', ce qui t'a amené à perdre la mémoire quelques minutes tout à l'heure… Ce qui a aussi amené les vertiges, les difficultés à respirer et tout le reste.

Les yeux de l'agent senior s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il tressaillait légèrement.

-J'ai perdu la mémoire ?

-Huhum.

-Et j'ai dis quoi ? Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

-Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important.

Il y eut un bref silence, avant que l'italien ne hausse ses épaules et ne lâche dans un soupir :

-C'est vrai. Pensées positives, dirait Abby. L'important c'est qu'il me reste encore plus d'une demi-journée pour guérir. N'est ce pas ?

Tim ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner légèrement la tête en faisant craquer son cou, geste qui enclencha aussitôt un système d'alarme chez l'agent très spécial. Tony se redressa sur ses coudes, plissant les yeux à l'encontre de son collègue. Il jeta un regard sur l'horloge, constate qu'il dormait depuis deux bonnes heures, fit claquer ses lèvres et s'adressa avec un froncement de sourcil au plus jeune :

-McGee. Oh ! Le Bleu ! J'ai toujours trente-quatre heures devant moi ?

Timothy laissa passer un long silence, sous le regard fixe du second. Avant de lâcher un mot, un seul, dans un murmure :

-Moins.

-Combien ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais encore ?

-Personne ne le sait, Tony. Mais Géonis s'est avancé en parlant de quarante-huit heures. Il n'avait pas compté sur ton système immunitaire déjà affaibli à cause de la peste, il n'avait probablement pas imaginé que le virus attaquerait aussi violemment ton cerveau.

-Mon cerveau ? Cette chose s'attaque à mon cerveau ?

-Oui.

L'agent prit une brève inspiration avant de frotter ses deux mains sur son visage, martyrisant sans s'en rendre compte la perfusion plantée dans sa main gauche.

-D'autres bonnes nouvelles ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu les entendes.

Le poing de Tony retomba lourdement sur le drap alors qu'il jetait un regard agacé à Timothy.

-Des vraies bonnes nouvelles, McSilencieux ! Des trucs qu'on a envie d'entendre pour arrêter de s'imaginer allongé dans l'un des tiroirs de chez Ducky. Tu vois le genre ?

-Je vois, oui.

Il se leva de son fauteuil pour faire quelques pas autour du lit de l'italien, tout en levant un doigt à son attention, prêt à faire le décompte des quelques rares notes positives.

-Ok, Tony, premièrement, maintenant, toute l'équipe est au courant, et…

-Ouch, même Abby ? S'enquit l'agent avec une légère grimace.

La main du Bleu retomba, il fit un léger hochement de tête à son collègue.

-Oui, même Abby.

-Réaction ?

-Tu as intérêt à survivre sinon elle te poursuivra en enfer pour t'assassiner.

-Je note. Tu disais donc… ?

McGee s'arrêta au bout du lit de Tony, avant de relever sa main et donc son pouce, prêt à recommencer son décompte.

-Je disais donc que toute l'équipe est au courant, et donc, que Abby est au courant. Hors, Abby est un vrai génie, et il y a une forte probabilité qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour te sortir de là.

L'agent senior leva son poing, en s'exclamant d'un ton mordant :

-Oui, Abby est la plus forte des gothiques et elle va me créer un antidote en moins de deux jours chrono, sans aide, youhou !

Son poing retomba, il jeta un regard noir à Tim qui était toujours positionné debout face à lui :

-Tu vis au pays des merveilles, le Bleu ? Attaqua Tony d'un ton sec. Tu crois vraiment que les contes de fées existent ? On est dans le monde réel, McGee ! Et dans le monde réel, même avec tout le talent d'Abby…Sans l'antidote de l'autre taré, je suis mort! Mort ! T'entends ça? MORT !

-C'est là que vient le deuxième point, Tony, souligna McGee sans prendre en compte le ton sec de son collègue. On a une piste pour retrouver Géonis et donc l'antidote ! Il a envoyé un mail à sa fille, on pense qu'il va essayer de la contacter. Ziva et Gibbs sont partis chez elle il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Je suis sûr qu'elle va nous emmener à son père… Et donc… A l'antidote.

Le regard de Tony se fit légèrement brillant, alors qu'un léger sourire éclairait son visage trop pâle.

-Tu aurais dû commencer par là, McBonneNouvelle.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu…

-Je ne t'ai pas interrompu !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non !

-Tony, je sais ce que je dis !

-C'est moi l'agent senior, c'est moi qui ai toujours raison !

McGee leva les yeux au ciel avant de revenir sur le visage buté de l'italien.

-Si tu veux. Bon, bref. Troisième point, Tony…

-Y'a un troisième point ?

-Oui ! Tu vois, tu m'interromps !

-Si tu poursuivais au lieu de râler !

-Mais… C'est toi qui râ…Ok, je continue. Troisième bonne nouvelle, donc : Abby a trouvé une trace de Géonis, et semble-t-il, quand elle a voulu le spécifier à Gibbs, il lui a raccroché au nez, il y a quelques minutes. Ce qui signifie probablement qu'il le savait et donc…

-…Qu'il avait notre homme sous la main. Donc, normalement, Gibbs va bientôt nous appeler pour nous dire qu'il a l'antidote et que je suis sauvé, c'est ça ?

L'informaticien hésita légèrement, regarda son portable, et hocha la tête.

-C'est ça, Tony. On n'a plus qu'a attendre son appel.

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, l'italien lui répondit de la même façon, avant de repositionner sa tête sur l'oreiller et de fermer les yeux, tout en murmurant :

-Soit, on attend que ton portable sonne et après on sort le champagne. En attendant, je vais fermer les yeux quelques secondes, j'ai sommeil.

-D'accord. Je sors une minute, Tony. Reposes-toi.

L'agent ne lui répondit pas, probablement déjà partit dans les bras de Morphée, il attrapa son portable et quitta la pièce silencieusement.

.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, ses bras battant l'air autour de lui histoire de se calmer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour son collègue, et le silence de son téléphone portable avait tendance à le rendre plus que nerveux. Il craignait fortement la prochaine crise de l'agent senior, même si les calmants et le semblant de vitamines ou autre trucs dans la perfusion semblaient légèrement le calmer. Qu'allait-il se passer la prochaine fois ? Qu'allait faire Tony ? Demander Paula ? Sa mère ? Ne plus les reconnaître du tout ? Allait-il s'arrêter subitement de respirer parce que son cerveau le lui aura ordonné ? Allait-il céder, arrêter de lutter et laisser le virus jouer avec son énergie restante ? Il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son collègue et ami. Il ne le voulait pas…

Il en était là de ces réflexions quand la sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il attrapa le petit appareil et le plaqua contre son oreille avec un 'Agent McGee' sonore.

-McGee, c'est Ziva.

-Ziva ? Tout va bien ?

Elle laissa passer un silence, il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant les vitres qui le séparait de la chambre d'hôpital.

-Ziva ? Répéta-t-il devant le silence de la jeune femme.

-On a un problème, McGee.

Derrière la fenêtre, les yeux clos, l'agent senior semblait dormir à poing fermé. McGee fit demi-tour lentement pour avancer de quelques pas, tout en fronçant les sourcils devant les propos de la jeune femme.

-Quel problème ? Ziva ?

Il l'entendit faire claquer ses lèvres, signe d'extrême nervosité chez elle.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'une goutte d'antidote, Tim. Le reste a été absorbé par le sol lors d'un impact.

Sa voix se brisa légèrement, elle racla sa gorge avant de se reprendre :

-McGee. Il n'y a plus assez d'antidote pour guérir Tony.

* * *

><p><em>Comment? Ah, oui, ça ne vous avance pas plus sur le problème 'Antidote'. Oui, je sais. ^^<em>

_La suite? Je pense vous la poster assez rapidement! Peut-être demain ou samedi!_

_A bientôt ;)  
><em>


	14. Une goutte, un psy

_Helloooooo!_

_Je me trompe ou il y a de l'AIPM dans l'air? ^^_

_Peu de blabla aujourd'hui, je vous laisse lire tranquillement! (Haha!):_

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: UNE fin comme ça? Mais si j'en fais plus? AH! ^^<em>

_Coco: Pour que Tim annonce la bonne nouvelle, il faut aussi que Tony veuille l'entendre :D!_

_Dilinzzo: La prochaine crise... Héhéhé...^^_

_Flavie: Oui, le McNozzo me fait aussi penser à Pas Moi. J'adore ce duo, presque autant que le Tibbs (mais pas assez pour le remplacer, quand même!)_

_Lilly D.: Mais... L'antidote pour Tony n'est pas en Alaska! Mais en Alaska, il y a mes pingouins. D'ailleurs, au vu des nombreuses tronçonneuses/haches/autres qui me menacent, je vais peut-être venir aussi!_

_Cherisch: *Tend un badge du TBC*. Bienvenue! Et merci à toi de me suivre!:)_

_WJ: Chère amie Tibbsienne!:)_

_Jaller-Skirata: Une goutte, voui! Mais même pour Abby, le temps pour l'analyser et l'utiliser est juste, très juste ^^!_

_MarieCéline: Je crains malheureusement de ne pouvoir accéder à toutes tes requêtes! *Rire sadique*_

_Pokilo: Pouvez-vous dite au docteur Pitt qu'un nouveau chapitre est posté et que Mlle Pokilo peut donc arrêter de tourner en rond dans sa chambre en criant qu'elle veut assassiner une certaine auteur au nom très coloré?_

_Lili: Oui, Tony peut-être très agaçant... Très très agaçant... Très très... Je te le confirme 'légèrement' dans ce chapitre :D_

_Haerys: J'avais l'impression, en lisant ta review, de sentir une menace cachée... Mais ça ne doit être qu'une impression, hein? Oui, hein? HEIN?_

_Diab': Rassures-toi, ce chapitre, au contraire du précédent, va faire avancer les choses...Mais dans quel sens? :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Une goutte, un psy<strong>

.

Le regard perdu, la bouche entrouverte, le téléphone pendant au bout de son bras ballant, l'informaticien accueillait les derniers mots de Ziva avec une incrédulité et une vague de désespoir croissante. Il releva enfin son bras pour venir appuyer l'appareil contre son oreille, entendant sans les comprendre les 'McGee' répétés de l'israélienne.

-Oui… Je…Je suis là, Ziva, balbutia l'informaticien en clignant des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

-McGee. Tout n'est pas perdu.

-Tu viens toi-même de me dire qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'antidote, Zi.

-Oui, je sais.

-Tu sais…

-Oui.

Tim passa une main lasse sur son visage tout en baissant les yeux, avant de murmurer d'un ton bas :

-Ziva, arrêtes de faire des phrases uni-syllabiques à la Gibbs et explique-moi pourquoi tout n'est pas perdu, s'il te plait.

-Abby.

-Oui, quoi, Abby ? Ziva !

-On a Abby, McGee. Abby ! C'est la meilleure ! Avec cette goutte, elle va nous faire une piscine d'antidote. J'en suis sûre. Elle va le faire. Elle peut le faire. Elle saura le faire. C'est Abby, Tim, Abby !

Il laissa un léger sourire filtrer devant le ton de plus en plus aigu de la jeune femme au fur et à mesure où les mots arrivaient à lui, devant la conviction qu'elle mettait dans ses paroles. Elle y croyait et elle avait raison, il fallait y croire.

Il se laissa finalement tomber sur une des chaises du couloir et soupira, tout en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, où l'italien dormait toujours.

-Oui, tu as raison, Ziva. C'est Abby. Et qui mieux qu'elle peut réaliser l'impossible, n'est-ce-pas ?

.

Ils étaient revenus à l'agence fédérale en un temps record. C'était lui qui avait conduit, l'israélienne s'était occupée d'appeler McGee pour lui expliquer la situation. Le reste du chemin s'était déroulé dans un silence des plus complets, chacun repensant à cette fameuse petite fiole s'écrasant en mille morceaux sur le béton et son liquide se répandant sur la surface grise. L'antidote qui leur filait entre les doigts, les chances de survie de DiNozzo qui les quittaient deux étages plus bas.

Dans un petit flacon placé entre les mains de la jeune femme, la dernière goutte. Leur seule chance de le sauver, même si elle était mince. Ils mettaient à présent tous leurs espoirs sur une seule et même personne : Leur laborantine-gothique sur-vitaminée – aussi dénommée Abby Sciuto.

Les portes vitrées amenant aux laboratoires s'ouvrirent devant eux, ils avancèrent tous les deux toujours aussi silencieusement vers la laborantine, qui, comme à son habitude, pianotaient à la vitesse de la lumière sur son clavier, leur tournant ainsi le dos.

Un caf-Pow apparut près d'elle, elle se retourna avec un léger sourire vers son généreux donateur. Et tendit ses bras vers lui dans un 'Giiiibbs' qui lui déchira les tympans.

-Abby.

-Gibbs ! Gibbs, Gibbs, tu l'as eu, Gibbs, tu l'as eu ?

Elle sautillait sur place en le regardant avec des yeux qui l'imploraient de lui dire 'oui', il la regardait faire sans mot dire. Avant de lui poser ses deux mains sur les épaules, pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Ziva, quant à elle, lui tendit le petit flacon sans un mot, obligeant la jeune laborantine à froncer les sourcils en découvrant la minuscule goutte restée au fond.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ziva et Gibbs échangèrent un regard, ce fut l'israélienne qui se décida à répondre devant le mutisme de son supérieur.

-L'antidote.

-L'antidote ? Ca ? Mais…

Elle attrapa le petit flacon et le plaça devant elle de façon à l'inspecter minutieusement, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers l'israélienne, une mine soucieuse imprimée sur le visage.

-Ziva. Il n'y a qu'une goutte dans ce flacon.

-Je sais, Abby.

Ziva se tourna vers Gibbs, lui implorant du regard de l'aider pour expliquer à Abby ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de désigner le flacon du doigt.

-C'est ce qu'il nous reste, Abs. Tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Les lèvres de la laborantine se mirent à trembler, elle serra sa poigne autour du léger flacon tout en jetant un regard désespéré à Gibbs.

-Une goutte ! Juste une goutte ? Mais… Tu veux que je le reproduise, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête, elle leva les bras en l'air, dans un geste traduisant sa nervosité.

-Gibbs ! Tu sais qu'il me faudrait des semaines pour recréer cet antidote!

-Pas pour toi, Abby, souffla l'ancien marine d'une voix rassurante.

Elle plissa les yeux à l'encontre du légiste avant de tendre le flacon devant les visages des deux agents qui lui faisaient face, articulant bien soigneusement chacun de ses mots :

-Vous voulez que je fasse un nouvel antidote en moins de trente-six heures, c'est ça ?

-Trente-trois, en fait, la reprit Ziva en penchant légèrement la tête.

Elle ricana nerveusement, avant de leur tourner le dos pour faire quelques pas à travers le laboratoire, les bras tendus le long de son flanc. Elle se retourna finalement dans une pirouette pour revenir à pas de charge vers eux, le menton relevé.

-J'accepte le défi. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide…

-Tous les assistants que tu voudras, Abs… Intervint Gibbs.

-Pas d'assistants, Gibbs. Enfin, si, mais non.

-C'est-à-dire… ?

Elle leva un doigt vers le haut, sans prendre en compte la question du chef d'équipe, tandis que les deux autres la suivaient du regard dans ses allers-retours.

-Je veux l'entière coopération du centre de santé de Bethesda, de leur laboratoire. Ils doivent pouvoir me rendre service et m'aider si je leur demande un composant dans la minute.

-Tu auras, confirma Gibbs en hochant la tête.

Elle leva un deuxième doigt, tout en articulant soigneusement :

-Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de fonds, beaucoup, beaucoup…

-Ce n'est pas un souci, la coupa aussitôt le chef d'équipe.

-Je vais aussi avoir besoin de beaucoup, d'énormément, de centaines de litres de caf-pow.

-Je t'ouvre un compte au magasin du coin, Abby, intervint Ziva.

-J'ai déjà un compte, Ziva. Il faut juste leur demander de prévoir plus de stocks.

L'israélienne croisa ses mains derrière son dos et acquiesça d'un geste du menton.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, Abs. Autre chose ?

Abby s'arrêta, avant de relever pensivement le menton vers eux, pour hocher le menton dans leur direction.

-Oui, une dernière chose, des plus importantes. Sans ça, je ne peux pas commencer l'antidote.

Elle fit claquer ses lèvres avant de reprendre :

-Il me faut un échantillon du virus.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancien marine, il prit une légère inspiration en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

-Il me faut un prélèvement du sang de Tony, Gibbs.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons en faisant signe à Ziva de le suivre, ne laissant pas le temps à la gothique de rajouter quoi que ce soit, se contentant de lui lancer par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il franchissait les portes de l'ascenseur :

-Je te ramène ça dans trente minutes, Abs.

.

L'italien était toujours profondément endormi, quant à lui, il s'était réinstallé dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, un livre sur lequel il n'arrivait aucunement à se concentrer entre les mains.

Il relut pour la trentième – ou quarantième ?- fois la première ligne de la troisième page, tout en réentendant dans sa tête les paroles de Ziva. Une goutte, il ne leur restait qu'une goutte. Et si Abby n'y arrivait pas, si leurs espoirs se révélaient faux… ? Elle avait beau être la meilleure scientifique qu'il connaisse, le temps pour constituer un nouvel antidote était juste, bien trop juste, même pour elle.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, à l'instant même où un bruissement résonnait devant lui. Tim releva la tête de son livre pour découvrir l'agent senior les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixé sur lui, sourcils froncés. Il reposa précipitamment son livre avant d'interpeller son collègue, d'une voix précipitée :

-Tony ! Tu es réveillé.

L'italien fronça davantage les sourcils, avant de se mouvoir légèrement entre les draps, s'éloignant de son collègue dans un mouvement de recul.

-Tony ?

L'agent senior ouvrit et referma la bouche, tout en plissant les yeux à l'encontre de son collègue. Il articula enfin trois mots dans un désespoir le plus complet. Trois mots qui firent sursauter l'agent en face de lui.

-Elle est morte.

-Kate… ? Tony, écoute, tu…

-Non, non. Non !

Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux fermés, tout en serrant les poings, à la grande stupeur de l'informaticien.

-Elle est morte !

Il retira sa perfusion dans un mouvement des plus secs, enleva le petit clip qui le reliait à l'électrocardiogramme et rejeta ses draps d'un mouvement secs avant de se lever d'un bond, obligeant Tim à faire de mettre. Tony se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son armoire, son collègue tenta de l'arrêter en lui posant la main sur le bras.

-Tony, attends, tu…

-Vous allez me foutre la paix, vous ! Tonna l'agent senior en repoussant violemment l'informaticien de la main, avant de se tourner d'un air féroce vers lui, les poings serrés, le souffle court, dans un accès de rage.

-Tony…

-La ferme !

-DiNozzo, calmes-toi, tenta McGee en tendant une main vers lui.

-Je ne me calmerais pas, même avec tous les psys du monde derrière mon dos, rétorqua l'agent en enfilant sa veste, tournant volontairement le dos à son collègue.

-Je ne suis pas psy !

-Mon œil.

-Tony, c'est moi, McGee !

-Je ne connais pas de McGee. Ni de McGoo, McGay ou autre. Foutez-moi la paix, allez dire à vos confrères que je vais bien, c'est la vérité.

Il avait à présent enfilé ses chaussures, et s'occupait à les lacer, sous le regard de plus en plus tendus du plus jeune.

-Je n'ai pas de confrères psy, je suis agent fédéral, Tony. Comme toi.

L'autre releva la tête, en proie à un rire nerveux, alors qu'il accusait les paroles de son collègue.

-Agent fédéral ? Moi ? Elle est bonne, celle-là. Je suis policier.

Il haussa les épaules devant l'évidence même, tout en s'attaquant à sa deuxième chaussure, alors que McGee cillait légèrement devant le dernier mot.

-A Baltimore, c'est ça, Tony ?

Tony soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Pour un psy, vous êtes vraiment très mal renseigné.

-Je ne suis pas psy, DiNozzo !

-Et en plus, vous mentez très mal.

Tim passa une main sur son visage en soupirant, avant de revenir au visage buté mais cependant moins colérique de son collègue.

-Quelle police, Tony ?

L'italien se leva d'un bond avant de faire un pas vers la porte, sous le regard désemparé de Timothy qui s'empressa cependant de lui emboiter le pas, devant le silence buté de son ami.

-Quelle police ? DiNozzo ?

L'agent ouvrit la porte et jeta un regard agacé au plus jeune, avant de se lancer dans le couloir.

-Vous êtes butés, vous, les psys. Philadelphie, je suis de la police de Philadelphie !

Tim s'arrêta, surpris, l'agent senior continua sa route dans les couloirs. Un rapide calcul lui fit comprendre que Tony avait fait un bond d'approximativement onze ou douze ans en arrière, Philadelphie étant la première ville où il avait commencé à travailler. Il ne se laissa cependant pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage, se lançant en courant vers l'endroit où avait tourné Tony dans le but de le rattraper.

L'italien s'était arrêté devant un ascenseur et attendait tranquillement que celui-ci arrive à lui, les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon de pyjama.

-Tony, tu n'es plus policier, tu es agent fédéral et tu as des pertes de mémoire. Tu dois rester ici pour te faire soigner, l'interpella le jeune homme en avançant vers lui la main tendue en avant, dans le but d'apaiser son ami.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, encore du baratin pour m'obliger à oublier que, à cause de moi, elle est morte. Je vais la venger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et personne ne m'en empêchera !

Il se retourna avec un sourire carnassier vers Tim, et, sans que celui-ci puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, lui attrapa d'une main son bras, de l'autre la paire de menotte qui pendait à sa ceinture. Le plus jeune se retrouva menotté au chauffage situé à côté de l'ascenseur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, sous le sourire moqueur de l'italien.

-Je ne savais pas que les psys de la police avaient aussi des menottes. Peut-être une de vos petites lubies ? Mais je dois bien avouer que ça m'arrange !

Une goutte de sang perla à son nez, il l'essuya d'un revers de la main sans sembler en prendre compte, tandis que l'informaticien le regardait avec ahurissement.

-Tony ! Libères-moi tout de suite, tu es malade ! TONY !

-C'est ça, c'est ça. A d'autres. Bonne journée, McGoo !

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et entra dans l'ascenseur, sous le regard effaré de son collègue.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis sur ce 'léger' retournement de situation? ^^<em>

_..._

_Une toute petite question... J'ai remarqué que de nombreux lecteurs qui me suivaient au début ne le font plus... Et je me posais la question de savoir si c'était a/Parce que mon histoire est bidon - b/Parce que je poste trop vite -ou- c/Parce qu'il y a des soldes et que personne ne me l'a dis (Aaaaaaaaaah!)? :)  
><em>

_..._

_Je ne me plains pas, je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir autant de lecteurs qui me suivent, mais je me posais juste la question ^^! Merci à vous!  
><em>


	15. Douze ans

_Hello!_

_Ah! Visiblement, ce petit retournement de situation vous a plu! J'ai aimé vos théories sur la suite ^^!_

_Visiblement, la réponse à ma question était la 'b' (même si j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit les soldes mouah), problème qui va se résoudre de lui-même puisque je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour poster et on va revenir au un par semaine, deux si j'ai vraiment le temps (sorry!)._

_ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Azylis: Oui, Tony n'est pas dans son état normal et ça risque d'empirer...^^<em>

_Alco00: Bon déménagement alors :)! Pour tes solutions, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, sinon, je ne serais pas la cruelle PBG...:D_

_FandeBones: Mais je peux très bien faire une death fic, UNE! Non? Oh!_

_WJ: Voui, je suis méchante, je sais!^^_

_Amava: Oui, Tony est toujours en difficulté dans mes fics._

_Haerys: Je n'ai pas pu poster avant, mais j'espère que tu es encore vivante! S'il te plaaaaait!_

_Dilinzzo: Et oui, Wendy, c'était à Baltimore. Vous en saurez un peu plus sur cette femme dans ce chapitre!_

_Gwenetsi: Moi aussi j'ai des reviews en retard! ^^ Je répondrais à ton questionnaire demain!_

_Absol-Fan: Ton idée était très bonne, mais j'avais peur que ça fasse un peu trop rappel à 'Pas Moi' ^^!_

_Flavie: J'aimeuh tes suppositions! :) Vas tu être prêt de la vérité? Réponse ici!_

_Coco: 'Ce petit con de Tony'! J'adore :D_

_Pline: Mais c'est tes reviews qui m'illuminent! Merci!_

_Cherisch: De qui Tony parle? Réponse ici...Un peu!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Si si, il était à Philadelphie avant Baltimore!_

_Lili: Oui c'est un gamin ^^! Aussi bien à 27 qu'a 39 ans! :)_

_Kimbera: Qu'elles fassent trois mots ou cent lignes tes reviews me font plaisir :)! Bon rétablissement!_

_Pokilo: C'est pas les soldes, c'est dommage, hein? Pour Tony... Va t-il revenir? Ha!_

* * *

><p><strong>Douze ans<strong>

.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Oui, il méritait vraiment son surnom sur cette affaire-ci.

Menotté à un chauffage par un collègue empoisonné qui avait perdu plus de dix années de sa vie et qui le prenait pour un psy. Il y avait de quoi en faire un bon chapitre pour son prochain bouquin.

Mais en attendant, s'il voulait écrire son prochain bouquin, il devait se sortir de là et retrouver DiNozzo au plus vite. Car si Gibbs le retrouvait avant ainsi, il ne donnait pas cher du reste de sa vie. Sa carrière d'auteur se stopperait bien avant la fin de la journée, en même temps que sa carrière d'agent fédéral… Et tout le reste.

Il tortilla son poignet de gauche à droite dans le vague espoir de voir l'anneau de fer s'ouvrir, avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui, à la recherche d'un objet lui permettant de se libérer. Son regard survola les alentours avant de s'arrêter juste devant la porte de l'ascenseur, sur un minuscule objet où se reflétait la lumière de l'ampoule, dans un petit halo brillant.

Tim plissa ses yeux afin de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, concentré sur l'éclat. Eclat qui se révéla être une petite clé métallisée. Clé qui ouvrait la perte de menotte qui allait le conduire à sa perte s'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir dans les secondes qui suivaient. Donc, cette clé qui lui sauverait la vie.

L'italien l'avait volontairement laissé tomber là, lui laissant ainsi une chance de se libérer, tout en s'assurant quelques secondes de liberté pour pouvoir s'enfuir tranquillement. Visiblement, l'Anthony DiNozzo de vingt-sept ans était aussi malin que son aîné de trente-neuf ans.

L'informaticien se pencha en avant tout en tirant sur l'anneau de fer au maximum, se rapprochant ainsi de l'objet qui le libérerait. Il constata cependant amèrement que la clé était trop éloignée de lui, et s'obligea donc à se mettre en position allongée pour aller rechercher la clé avec ses pieds. Il avait presque réussi à la faire glisser jusqu'à sa main quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre au dessus de lui, l'obligeant à lever les yeux tout doucement vers l'homme qui le fixait en attendant visiblement une explication sur ses agissements.

Il fit une grimace maladroite à Gibbs, pendant que, à son côté, l'israélienne se baissait furtivement pour attraper la clé et s'occupait de le délivrer.

-Euuuuh…Patron. Je peux tout vous expliquer.

-Vous avez intérêt, McGee.

Il déglutit difficilement. Les prochaines minutes allaient être éprouvantes.

.

Il n'avait pas tué McGee. Il ne l'avait même pas assommé. Il s'était contenté de lui envoyer le slap de sa vie avant de dispatcher ses deux agents dans les alentours à la recherche d'un agent senior qui ne se souvenait plus l'être et qui était parti se venger d'une personne qui n'avait probablement plus à l'être.

Gibbs déboucha dans la rue devant l'hôpital et jeta un regard de chaque côté, conscient que Tony pouvait être parti n'importe où. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur l'allée centrale qui faisait face à l'hôpital et la circulation qui en découlait. Un bus sur le point de partir en direction de la capitale attira son attention, alors que le chauffeur enclenchait ses clignotants pour s'insérer sur la voie.

Un bus. Moyen le plus efficace et rapide de se rendre à Washington et ainsi arriver à la gare centrale afin de joindre Philadelphie au plus vite. Son agent se savait sans papiers, sans téléphone, sans rien ne lui permettant d'agir librement, le tout étant resté dans la chambre d'hôpital, il était plus que probable qu'il allait se rendre à ce qu'il pensait être son domicile à Philadelphie afin d'aller chercher ses affaires.

Son instinct lui ordonna donc de ne pas laisser partir ce bus, il traversa la route en courant sans se soucier de la circulation et des cinq voitures qui manquèrent l'écraser, arrêtant d'un geste de la main le conducteur de l'engin, son badge bien visible dans sa paume alors qu'il secouait son bras de gauche à droite.

Le bus s'arrêta, le conducteur enleva le clignotant et lu ouvrit les portes, il dévala les quelques marches permettant d'accéder aux sièges, son regard passant sur chacune des personnes présentes.

Il survola les premières rangées sans les voir, yeux plissés. Avant de s'arrêter sur l'avant-dernière rangée droite, et plus précisément sur la personne qui était tournée vers le côté trottoir et regardait avec obstination les passants, sourcils froncés, attendant visiblement que l'autobus ne redémarre.

Il fut en quelques enjambées au niveau de l'italien, celui-ci ne releva pas la tête en le sentant arriver, occupé à fixer une jeune femme blonde qui passait sur le trottoir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-DiNozzo.

L'interpellation catégorique du chef d'équipe lui fit tourner la tête, il regarda l'homme avec interrogation, visiblement surpris qu'on soit venu le chercher ici. Une légère grimace moqueuse apparut sur ses traits, il poussa un bref soupir agacé.

-Encore un psy ?

-Non.

-Un docteur ?

-Non plus.

L'italien afficha un immense sourire, satisfait de cette réponse.

-Super. Vous n'êtes pas là pour m'obliger à retourner à l'hôpital, alors. Je déteste les hôpitaux.

-Je sais.

-Vous savez… ?

Il fronça les sourcils, partagé entre l'interrogation et l'agacement.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes… ?

-Plus tard. Il faut qu'on retourne à l'hôpital, DiNozzo. Maintenant.

-Non. Pas le temps.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Tony plissa son nez, avant de jeter un regard noir à l'ancien marine, agacé par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

-Ok, vous allez vous calmer tout de suite et me laisser tranquille, d'accord ?

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas quitté ce bus pour me suivre

L'italien se redressa d'un bond en entendant son supérieur lui ordonner de se lever, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de toiser l'homme avec hauteur.

-Ok. Remettons les choses au clair, je ne vous connais pas, j'ai quelque chose à faire, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Maintenant, vous allez me lâcher, sortir de ce bus et m'oublier, sinon, je vous promets que vous allez le regretter.

Le supérieur afficha un demi-sourire devant le ton sec de son agent, avant de lever sa main vers lui pour laisser apparaître son insigne, un sourire ironique au visage.

-Dehors, se contenta de rajouter Gibbs avec un geste de la tête vers l'extérieur.

-Vous croyez quoi ? Vous êtes du …NCIS… ? Et alors ? Police de Philadelphie. Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, rétorqua Tony en levant un sourcil dédaigneux devant l'homme.

Gibbs poussa un soupir franchement agacé… Avant d'opter pour la solution de facilité, sachant pertinemment qu'il était déjà pratiquement impossible de raisonner un DiNozzo de trente-neuf ans… Il l'était encore moins avec un DiNozzo jeune flic prêt à tout pour se venger de la mort de sa collègue. Il prit une brève inspiration, fit craquer ses doigts, et lança un sourire carnassier à l'italien qui recula en voyant ceci, intrigué.

-Ok, DiNozzo, je fais ça pour toi, remarqua simplement Gibbs.

L'agent senior pencha la tête sur le côté, lançant un regard de plus en plus interrogatif à son supérieur.

-Faire quoi ?

-Ca.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, sa jambe partit en avant et se plaça derrière celles de l'italien avant que ses bras ne propulsent celui-ci en avant. Tony se retrouva rapidement allongé dans l'allée centrale du bus, souffle coupé, Gibbs en profita pour lui attraper les bras et les menotter au quart de tour dans le dos, un léger sourire amusé au visage.

-Bordel de… Mais vous êtes dingue ! Vous allez me lâcher, oui !

-Non.

Il aida l'agent senior à se relever avant de le pousser vers l'avant, sous les bougonnements de celui-ci.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Parce que tu es malade, DiNozzo. Tu n'as pas vingt-sept ans, mais bientôt quarante. Tu es agent fédéral et tu as besoin de te faire soigner.

-Impossible !

Ils sortirent du bus, le plus âgé tenant toujours fermement son subalterne par le bras pour éviter toute tentative de fuite, alors que celui-ci tournait légèrement le menton vers lui, lui laissant voir son visage partagé entre la colère et l'incrédulité. Tony ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de se décider à marmonner à un Gibbs des plus silencieux, tandis qu'il se voyait obliger d'avancer vers l'hôpital.

-Je viens de me faire tirer dessus et elle, elle est morte. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. C'est de ma faute. Il faut que j'aille arrêter celui qui lui a fait ça. Lâchez-moi.

-Tu l'as déjà fais, DiNozzo.

-C'est ça, ouais.

-DiNozzo. Le gars qui a tué ta partenaire est en prison depuis douze ans et pour le reste de sa vie, parce que tu l'y as mis. Tu l'as arrêté une semaine après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le plus jeune s'arrêta abruptement, forçant le second à faire de même, alors qu'il tournait un visage partagé vers le chef d'équipe.

-Impossible. Impossible ! Impossible !

-Ca fait quatre fois que tu me dis ça, DiNozzo.

Tony secoua la tête de gauche à droite sans prendre en compte la remarque sarcastique de son supérieur, niant catégoriquement les derniers propos.

-Impossible ! J'ai vingt-sept ans. Vingt-sept…Vingt…Balbutia Tony.

-Tu en as trente-neuf.

-Non…Vingt…Vingt-sept…J'ai mal à ma tête…

L'italien ferma les yeux, toujours planté sur le trottoir, au côté de Gibbs, avant de prendre une longue bouffée d'air destiné à calmer son sang pulsant à une vitesse des plus rapides dans ses veines. La voix de Gibbs l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux au bout de longues secondes, tandis que son sang martelait ses tempes et que ses oreilles bourdonnaient de plus en plus fort. Il essaya de rétorquer quelques chose mais abandonna en se rendant compte qu'il n'en trouvait pas la force, se contentant de baisser la tête et de fermer à nouveau les yeux, soudain très fatigué.

-Tony. Allez, un peu de courage. Il faut traverser. Tu dois retourner à l'hôpital.

L'agent sentit qu'on libérait ses poignets, lui permettant ainsi de passer une main sous son nez pour effacer les quelques gouttes de sang qui y perlaient. Il laissa cependant vite retomber son bras, épuisé par ce simple geste. Il sentit qu'on lui passait un bras derrière le dos pour l'aider à avancer, lui permettant ainsi de traverser la route en direction de l'hôpital, ses yeux papillonnant à une vitesse affolante à chacun de ses pas.

-Qu'est ce que…J'ai… ?Marmonna l'italien, dents serrées.

-Une saleté de virus.

-J'ai vraiment…Trente-neuf ans ?

-Ouais, DiNozzo. Mais je te rassure, tu es toujours un sale gamin.

L'italien laissa un sourire filtrer sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se retournait difficilement vers Gibbs, tout en avançant dans le parking devant l'hôpital.

-Gibbs.

Le concerné hocha la tête, laissant sa satisfaction apparaître.

-Tu reviens à toi, DiNozzo ?

-Il faut qu'on aille. La chercher. Gibbs. Ziva. La So…Somalie.

-Enfin, presque, soupira Gibbs devant les propos incohérents murmurés difficilement par l'italien qui s'appuyait de plus en plus sur lui pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte de l'hôpital.

-Jeanne… C'est sa fille.

-Tais-toi, Tony. Gardes tes forces.

-Tu es un sacré Patron… Patron.

La main de Gibbs se leva alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'hôpital, des infirmières se précipitèrent vers eux.

-Vous êtes jolie… ! Remarqua l'italien à une des infirmières alors qu'on l'asseyait sur un fauteuil roulant.

Un demi-sourire collé sur les lèvres, il laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil, épuisé, pendant qu'on le ramenait à sa chambre.

Un coup d'œil de Gibbs sur sa montre lui indiqua que seize heures étaient arrivées. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre. Le délai était de plus en plus court, l'état de Tony de plus en plus grave.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	16. Confessions

_Hello!_

_Deuxième fic' mise à jour aujourd'hui! Et oui :) *fière d'avoir réussi à trouver du temps pour écrire*._

_Un chapitre calme, par rapport au précédent... Je pense que certaine d'entre vous vont l'aimer, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi..!_

_Vous voulez mieux comprendre cette histoire de collègue à Philadelphie, non?_

_Et bien voilà les réponses!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Ps: Pas de réponses persos aujourd'hui, je suis désolée, je manque de temps! Mais promis, je recommence au prochain chap', et peut-être même que je serais aidée d'un agent du NCIS (si vous avez des questions à poser à Tony... Bouton review!). Mais un IMMENSE, gigantesque, énorme MERCI à vous de me suivre!_

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

_.  
><em>

Il s'était assoupi à peine assis sur le fauteuil roulant. Il se réveillait à présent avec difficultés, le bruit régulier provenant des machines sensées faire mention de son état de santé résonnant autour de lui alors qu'il clignait des paupières.

Il poussa un léger grognement et passa une de ses mains sur ses yeux pour tenter d'effacer ainsi les traces de fatigue, avant d'ouvrir complètement les paupières en regardant autour de lui.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il était encore à l'hôpital –et crotte, tout ça n'était pas un rêve- et qu'il était toujours sous perf' et tout le reste, ce qui avait tendance à prouver qu'il pouvait encore courir pour guérir.

La seconde chose fut l'obscurité présente dans la petite pièce. Un simple coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il faisait nuit et que les volets étaient semi-ouverts, lui confirmant ainsi qu'il avait dormi de bien nombreuses heures depuis son petit tour dont il arrivait à peine à se souvenir à l'exception d'une chose : Gibbs qui le ramenait à Bethesda, le soutenant difficilement à chacun de ses pas.

La troisième et dernière chose fut une personne dont il devina la présence dans la pièce sans avoir besoin de se tourner vers elle. Elle était installée de l'autre côté du lit, dans un des fauteuils visiteurs, et il entendait son souffle régulier à chacune de ses inspirations, signe qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil réparateur.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et lâcha un léger sourire en voyant sa collègue affalée dans le fauteuil de nylon, sa veste posée sur elle en guise de couverture, ses longs cheveux bruns drapés autour de son visage, sa main posée près de son arme, prête à se défendre au moindre bruit suspect comme la sacrée ninja qu'elle était.

La chambre était calme. Bien trop calme. Il avait besoin de parler. Il voulait des informations.

Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une solution…

.

Elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait la joue doucement. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour réveiller ses instincts primaires. Elle tendit son bras d'un geste vif et attrapa la main qui s'était approchée de son visage avant de la tordre sur la droite, laissant entendre un couinement étouffé de la part de l'individu qui avait osé la réveiller, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire face à celui-ci.

Elle plongea dans deux pupilles émeraude d'un italien qui la regardait en grimaçant, elle relâcha aussitôt sa main avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu ne dois pas te lever, DiNozzo !

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Zee-Vah, rétorqua Tony en frottant sa main avec une petite moue ennuyée.

Elle releva quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour les glisser derrière ses oreilles avant de faire un léger sourire à l'italien –toujours grimaçant devant sa main endolorie-, debout devant elle, sa perfusion plantée dans sa seconde main grâce au support à roulettes où était placée la poche..

-Il fait nuit. Je ne peux donc pas te dire 'Bonjour', râla la jeune femme.

Il haussa les épaules en levant brièvement le visage vers le plafond, avant de revenir sur elle.

-Il fait bien jour quelque part sur Terre, non ?

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses traits, elle quitta le fauteuil pour attraper l'agent d'un geste catégorique par les épaules et le pousser autoritairement vers le lit.

-Tu dois rester allongé et te reposer, Tony.

-Marcher ne fait pas de mal, Ziva.

-Tony, c'est les ordres des médecins.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Et tu me connais, je n'écoute jamais les ordres. Sauf ceux de Gibbs. Parce que c'est Gibbs.

Il lui fit un sourire innocent, elle le poussa d'une main sur le lit, le forçant à s'asseoir.

-Tu écouteras les miens. De toute façon, tu en es obligé. Je dois te surveiller et tu dois m'écouter.

Il ricana, elle lui lança une œillade qui prouvait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Attends, Ziva… C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, il se tourna vers elle pour attendre sa réponse. Qui ne tarda pas.

-Je dois veiller à ce que tu ne recommences pas.

-A quoi ?

-A t'enfuir en te prenant pour un DiNozzo beaucoup plus jeune.

-Hey ! Mais je suis jeune !

-Oui, mais pas autant que tu pensais l'être il y a quelques heures, Tony.

Il fronça les sourcils en reculant légèrement le menton pour lui montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite, tout en plissant le regard devant ce qui se lisait chez l'italien.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Des bribes. Juste que Gibbs a dut me ramener à l'hôpital.

-Tu t'étais enfuis, Tony.

Il entrouvrit la bouche devant les derniers mots de la jeune femme, étonné. Avant de balbutier difficilement :

-Je…Attends…Je…Quoi ?

-Tu avais perdu douze ans de ta vie. Tu te croyais encore policier à Philadelphie et tu pensais être à l'hôpital parce que l'on t'avait tiré dessus… Tu t'es réveillé en fureur et tu as pris McGee pour un psychologue. Tu l'as menotté à un chauffage, tu…

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'italien, elle poursuivit sans en prendre compte :

-…Tu as voulu prendre le bus jusqu'à Washington, puis probablement Philadelphie et Gibbs t'a rattrapé avant. Tu t'es ensuite écroulé en mélangeant visiblement des dizaines d'années… Et ensuite, tu as dormi jusqu'à maintenant.

-Et maintenant, c'est quelle heure ?

-Minuit.

Il sursauta, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, se livrant ainsi à un rapide calcul. Minuit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour et quelques heures dans le meilleur des cas. D'ailleurs, où en était-il ce cas ? Et l'antidote ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle l'interrompit avant en lui posant une main sur le bras tout en se penchant vers lui, pour lui murmurer d'une voix où se lisait toute sa curiosité :

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu allais la venger ? Tony ? Qui est cette femme que tu cherchais tant à venger à Philadelphie ?

Pour toute réponse, l'agent senior blêmit légèrement, avant de… Remonter sur le lit et de se draper des couvertures, ignorant délibérément la jeune femme qui le suivait des yeux. Elle n'abandonna pas pour autant, attendant sagement qu'il ait fini de ranger ses couvertures, tapoter ses coussins, vérifier à nouveau ses couvertures, rehausser un peu le lit et enfin qu'il se soit allongé confortablement, avant de poser sa tête sur les oreillers et de fermer les paupières.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il faisait semblant de ronfler, avant de se pencher vers lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques mètres de son visage.

-Tony.

Les ronflements DiNozzoien s'intensifièrent, un léger rire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Tony…

Même résultat.

-Tu l'auras voulu !

Elle pinça le nez de l'italien de façon ce qu'il stoppe ses ronflements, il fronça les sourcils, yeux toujours fermés… Avant de les rouvrir pour lui jeter un regard agacé quelques secondes plus tard.

-On ne t'a jamais dit de laisser les grands malades dormir ?

-Tu voulais discuter il y a encore quelques minutes.

Il se redressa un peu de façon à être en position semi-assise, elle le regarda faire en souriant.

-Oui, mais il y a encore quelques minutes, la Ninja du Mossad ne m'interrogeait pas sur des sujets personnels, bougonna Tony, tout en tapotant son oreiller d'une main.

-Et tu sais que quand je veux une réponse…

-Tu l'as. Je sais.

-Alors ?

-Vas-tu user de tes techniques de torture ?

-Si tu m'y oblige !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il serait terrible que ta télécommande disparaisse mystérieusement, non ?

-Là, tu es cruelle, sourcilla Tony en jetant un léger regard à la fameuse télécommande.

-A toi de voir si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, Tony. Raconte-moi.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle croisa les bras devant elle et patienta, laissant quelques secondes s'écouler avant que l'italien ne reprenne d'une voix basse :

-Je venais d'être nommé policier à Philadelphie. Première enquête sérieuse après les petits délits comme les cambriolages et autres douceurs réservées aux bleus. J'avais une partenaire nommée Lara. Une jolie brune au teint mat', toujours souriante, qui aimait autant que moi les références cinématographies. Autant te dire qu'on s'est tout de suite bien entendu !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et poursuivit, le regard perdu dans le vague, tout à ses pensées :

-Entre nous, pas de complications. Elle était mariée, j'étais célibataire mais elle ne m'intéressait pas sur cet abord là, même si on se taquinait souvent sur le sujet. On s'entendait comme de vieux amis, comme un frère et une sœur.

Il prit une légère inspiration avant de poursuivre :

-Et puis, un jour, on a été enquêter sur une histoire de meurtre sordide. En trois jours, on a réussi à trouver un suspect alors que l'affaire traînait depuis des semaines. On a été devant chez lui pour le surveiller, et on a remarqué qu'il mettait ses valises dans son coffre. Cet homme prenait la poudre d'escampette, il nous filait sous le nez. On a donc décidé de ne pas attendre les renforts et d'agir. Il était entouré par plusieurs hommes, mais on avait de très bons résultats avec les armes à feu.

Il déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux, sa voix se hachant légèrement sur certains mots :

-On a tué ses hommes, il ne restait plus que lui. Il a levé les bras en faisant mine de se rendre, elle s'est approché pour l'arrêter. Sauf que lui aussi connaissait la fameuse règle numéro neuf…

Il laissa échapper un rire jaune, les yeux baissés.

-Il l'a attrapé par les cheveux et lui a tranché la gorge sous mes yeux. J'ai voulu répliquer mais, sous l'effet du choc, je n'avais pas vu l'un de ses derniers gorilles arriver sur le côté. Je me suis pris une balle dans le torse et ils m'ont laissé pour mort sur place.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, elle pu y lire toute sa détresse au souvenir de cet instant.

-Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital entouré de psychologues qui voulaient tous que je leur parle pour affronter cette dure réalité. Je les ai envoyé promener comme il faut, et au bout de cinq jours, je suis sorti de l'hôpital, contre toute indication, bien sûr. Il m'a fallu une journée et demie sans dormir pour le retrouver, mais je l'ai eu. Je lui ai tiré une balle dans le corps avant qu'il ne le fasse et je l'ai regardé mourir. Je l'ai vengé. Elle. Lara.

.

Il s'arrêta de parler. Laissant l'écho du silence résonner autour d'eux pendant une lourde minute, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec attention, partagée en une foule de sentiments contradictoires. Enfin, sa main atterrit sur la joue du jeune homme dans une douce caresse, alors qu'elle lui murmurait :

-J'aurais fais la même chose. Pour toi.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à cet instant d'intimité si fragile.

-Je sais. Je referais la même chose. Pour elle. Pour vous. Pour toi. Et même plus, souffla Tony.

Un nouvel instant passa pendant lequel ils ne bougèrent pas, lui les yeux fermés, elle la main sur son visage, fixé sur cet homme avec qui elle partageait tant.

Enfin, elle se leva, quittant le lit pour avancer vers la porte, il l'interpella en rouvrant les yeux avant qu'elle ne parte :

-Tu ne restes pas ?

-Bien sûr que si. Je vais juste me chercher à boire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, la main sur la poignée.

-Tu ne vas pas me demander qui je suis quand je reviendrais, n'est ce pas ?

Il laissa un sourire amusé filtrer sur ses lèvres en entendant cette question, soulagé qu'un sujet plus léger soit lancé.

-Bien sûr que non, Ziva. Même si je devenais le Tony DiNozzo de quinze ans, je ne te demanderais pas qui tu es. Mais je te draguerais sûrement, la menaça-t-il en affichant un sourire immense.

-Je te passerais le plus beau shampoing de ta vie, Anthony DiNozzo !

Il leva un doigt vers elle avant de la reprendre :

-Savon, Ziva.

Elle braqua sa tête sur le côté, manifestant son incompréhension.

-Tu veux te laver les mains ?

-Non, c'est un savon, pas un shampoing.

-Ah !

Elle laissa passer un léger instant avant de reprendre:

-A tout de suite, Tony.

Il leva sa main vers elle, l'interpellant avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Ziva.

-Oui ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'antidote, n'est ce pas ?

Le sourire de l'israélienne se glaça, elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder un visage neutre, mais l'italien perçut immédiatement le changement chez sa collègue.

-Ziva… ?

-On va l'avoir, Tony.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'extérieur avant de se tourner vers lui, une dernière fois, pour lui jeter un mot dans un souffle :

-Promis.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>

_Une question pour Tony?_

_Les deux? ^^_


	17. Euh  Salut

_Hello!_

_Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas PBG qui vous parle, mais son enquêteur préféré (non non, pas Columbo)...!_

_Elle m'a demandé expressément de venir pour parler, afin de vous remercier pour votre suivi (et blablabla, pendant qu'elle parlait pendant cinq heures - Abby en dix fois pire, damned-, ma pizza a refroidi, pfff...)._

_Je suis donc là pour répondre à vos reviews!_

_PBG m'a dit de vous dire que si comme vous aviez visiblement bien aimé Lara, si ça vous intéresse, elle peut faire un drabble sur elle et moa (assez rapidement) ou un bonus (à la fin de la fic'!). A vous de voir!_

_Et comme je n'ai pas envie de copier sur PBG et vous transmettre son 'bonne lecture' habituel (tralalère!), je vous dirais...Euh... Bon appétit (et pourquoi pas, d'abord?)!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Je peux te transmettre la recette de mes lasagnes, mais comme c'est un secret extrêmement protégé dans la famille, après, il faudrait que je te fasse disparaître, et PBG m'en voudrait, et du coup, elle serait encore plus cruelle (si c'est possible). Donc pour ne pas mourir, je te dirais que non. Mais je viendrais à ta fête d'anniv' (prépare les hamburgers, ok?).<em>

_MarieCéline: S'ils ne trouvent pas la solution, je...Je... Je raye le point 26 de ma bucket list! AH!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Combien de slaps? Je me suis arrêté de compter après le million!_

_Pokilo: Retourner à Bethesda? Mais je crains que ton virus soit moins dangereux que le mien, quand même, non?_

_Flavie: Quand je me mets avec Ziva? Et bien, à chacune de nos enquêtes. Au sens premier du terme, bien entendu. Au figuré...Joker!_

_Herys: PBG n'est pas aussi cruelle quand même! *Jette un petit coup d'oeil méfiant derrière lui*. La taper? Pour qu'elle se venge? Non. La pizza! Oh yeah! Swak et Baltimore? Petite vidéo souvenir? Ca marche!_

_Lili: Héhéhé. Célibataire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Un DiNozzo ne se marie pas! ^^_

_Coco: Z'ont intérêt à trouver cet antidote...gnnnmmbggghhh *Croise les bras et continue de bougonner*_

_Choka: Pour ta question originale, je répondrais: JOKER! (Réponse originale aussi, je sais, je sais...!)_

_Gwenetsi: J'essaye d'oublier les images des malades de l'AIPM qui viennent me hanter, surtout celles des fans avec des tee-shirts à mon effigie. Traumatisant. (Même si flatteur, je fois bien l'avouer) *Sourire immense*_

_Dilinzzo: Moi, vous en vouloir? Noooooon. *Sort son sig et ricane*_

_Little-Lyna: PBG a fait un bond de 15 mètres en voyant toutes ses reviews. Et du coup, elle m'a piqué ma pizza -ou j'avais croqué- pour te la donner. *Boude*_

_Ayahne: Du Tiva... Si je veux, d'abord! (PBG répond par un sourire mystérieux, à la Gibbs. Qui doit signifier: HAHA!)_

_Pline: Dis donc Mamzelle, tu fais concurrence à Verlaine? Tu peux peut-être donner des cours au p'tit Bleu qui tente d'écrire des livres, non?_

_Azylis: Tu as un petit côté moa dans tes reviews, c'est amusant. L'auteur aime aussi puisqu'elle a lu ton com' environ 40 fois, avant de l'encadrer...!^^_

* * *

><p><strong>'Euh...Salut'<strong>

.

Silence et obscurité.

Ce qui entourait actuellement l'agent spécial Timothy McGee, alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de café froid, les pieds posés sur son bureau, son fauteuil renversé vers l'arrière, la tête semi-inclinée vers le plafond. Une position qui était habituellement celle de son voisin de bureau, mais à laquelle il avait décidé de requérir en cette heure tardive – ou matinale-, au choix.

Il avait d'abord tenté de venir en aide à ses collègues, notamment à Abby, mais elle avait refusé son aide, trop concentrée et impliquée dans son travail pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire. Gibbs, muet depuis qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital, s'était éclipsé on ne sait où depuis un bon moment et Ziva était avec Tony pour la nuit, en garde rapprochée au cas où celui-ci se reprendrait pour un lui-même plus jeune. Quant à Ducky Et Palmer, ils avaient procédé à l'autopsie de Géonis, n'avaient rien trouvé de particulier chez celui-ci et étaient rentré chez eux pour tenter de trouver un semblant de sommeil malgré la situation compliquée.

Il était donc resté seul à son bureau, jusqu'à la tardive heure de vingt deux heures, dans l'espoir que son téléphone sonnerait pour qu'une laborantine surexcitée lui annonce qu'elle avait créé un antidote. Ce qui n'était évidemment par arrivé, car, à sa connaissance, il ne vivait pas encore dans un monde de contes de fées. Il s'était finalement décidé à imiter Ducky et Palmer, avait pris ses affaires, et s'était éclipsé dans le silence le plus complet vers l'ascenseur, pour retrouver son appartement.

Chez lui, il avait tourné. Encore et encore. Ni sa machine à écrire, ni sa télévision, ni son lit ne lui avait procuré ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il était venu chercher. Il avait beau eu essayé de fermer les yeux quelques instants, la seule chose qui était revenue à lui était ces chiffres dévalant derrière ses paupières closes, un décompte fatal pour celui qui ressemblait le plus à son grand frère dans la famille NCIS.

Il avait finalement abandonné quand l'aiguille avait dépassé le chiffre « un », il avait enfilé en quelques secondes les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main – un sweat trop grand et un jean foncé- et étaient retourné au NCIS, dans l'espoir de réussir à trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire, quelque chose qui lui éviterait de penser à ce qu'il redoutait le plus, ce qu'il craignait de voir arriver au plus profond de lui-même, et ce, dans un peu moins de trente heures maximum.

Voilà pourquoi il était installé sur son fauteuil à siroter une tasse de café froid, à quatre heures du matin, après avoir travaillé pendant plus de deux heures sur leur affaire en faisant un nombre inimaginable de recherches sur le virus et sur ses composants dont Abby avait réussi à déterminer l'existence. La fatigue lui était tombé sur les épaules comme une chape de plomb il y a quelques minutes, il tentait à présent de retrouver ses esprits, de lutter contre ses paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules.

Il décida finalement de quitter son ordinateur du regard quelques minutes de plus, plus par égard pour ses paupières qui devenaient brûlantes sous le fatigue et la lueur de l'écran pixelisé associé à l'obscurité régnante de l'open space, que pour autre chose. Il reposa sa tasse de café à moitié bue sur son bureau, se releva d'un bond et leva ses bras vers le plafond pour s'étirer au maximum, associant au geste une grimace qui lui aurait valu son lot de moqueries de la part de Tony, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il était temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à une certaine laborantine.

.

Penchée sur la petite table de métal, avec dans une main un minuscule flacon contenant un prélèvement de la seule et unique goutte d'antidote, dans l'autre un énième résultat de ses recherches, la jeune femme relisait pour la quatrième fois la même ligne dudit résultat, plissant les yeux pour se concentrer malgré la fatigue qu'elle sentait en elle.

Derrière son dos, la porte du laboratoire se fit entendre, signe que quelqu'un entrait. Elle ne se retourna cependant pas, trop occupée à essayer de rester assez éveillée pour comprendre ce qu'elle lisait et l'utiliser au mieux. Le temps comptait, elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Derrière elle, des pas résonnèrent, quelqu'un racla sa gorge. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha davantage vers sa feuille, frustrée qu'on ose l'interrompre alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à oublier sa fatigue physique et émotionnelle quelques secondes, le temps de lire cette satanée phrase.

La personne se racla de nouveau la gorge, plus fortement. Elle reposa son échantillon d'un coup sec sur la table et laissa son autre main et la feuille retomber le long de son corps, tout en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant, tendue.

-Quoi, encore, McGee ? Aboya la jeune femme en guise de bonjour.

Il hésita un centième de seconde, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

-Euh… Salut.

Elle fronça davantage les sourcils, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Tu oses me déranger pour me dire 'Euh…Salut'… ? Juste 'Euh…Salut' ? Tim ?

Il grimaça légèrement, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Euh… En fait, euh…

La feuille lui glissa des doigts, elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, occupée à avancer lentement vers McGee tout en énonçant rapidement :

-Je n'ai pas le temps de dire 'Euh…Salut', Tim ! Tu sais le temps que je perds en te disant 'Euh…Salut' ? Tu le sais ? Tu imagines le nombre de secondes que je perds en te disant deux mots ? Tu sais que ce temps sera peut-être celui qui nous aidera à sauver Tony ? Oui ? Alors, évite de me déranger avec des 'Euh…Salut' ! Je ne veux pas perdre de temps ! Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre de temps ! Je ne dois pas perdre de temps ! TIM ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne PEUX pas !

Elle ferma les yeux en serrant les dents, il resta un instant indécis devant le désespoir ressentit à chacun de ses mots. Avant de faire un pas vers elle, tout en jetant un regard vers la corbeille, remplie de gobelets de caf-pow vides.

-Abby.

Elle resta silencieuse, il l'attrapa délicatement par les épaules pour l'amener vers lui. Son corps resta figé dans sa position, il passa ses deux mains dans son dos et constata amèrement qu'elle était gelée. Il lui murmura au creux de son oreille, collé à elle :

-Abby. Il faut que tu te calmes. Que tu te reposes. Ce n'est pas en te shootant au caf-pow et en t'épuisant que tu sauveras Tony.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, Tim, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche, toujours figée.

-Abby. Si tu tombes d'épuisement, tu ne seras d'aucune aide à Tony.

-Je ne suis pas épuisée, McGee, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix basse.

-Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Abs…

-Je ne suis pas épuisée.

-Abby. Tu t'es regardée dans une glace ?

-Je ne suis pas épuisée !

-Tu es la gothique la plus tête de mule que je connaisse.

-Je suis la seule gothique que tu connaisses, Timmy, répondit-elle avec un premier sourire en ouvrant les yeux, alors qu'il la sentait décrisper ses muscles lentement.

-Pas faux.

Ils se turent un instant, elle toujours perdu dans les bras de son collègue et ami. Enfin, elle se recula légèrement, il la regarda faire avec interrogation.

-J'ai douze composants sur les dix-neuf, Timmy. Les laboratoires de toute la capitale sont prêts à nous aider, et m'envoie ce que j'ai besoin pour réaliser cet antidote. Mais il me manque toujours sept composants. Et le temps passe. Je n'y arrive pas, McGee.

Sa voix craqua sur les derniers mots, elle baissa son visage de façon à le cacher. Il lui releva doucement la tête du bout des doigts, tout en lui murmurant avec douceur :

-Abby. Tu as besoin de décompresser.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de décompresser.

-Tu dois le prendre. Tu n'y arrives pas parce que tu es épuisée, fatiguée et stressée.

Elle releva des yeux rougis vers lui, il lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à moi, Timmy !

-Si tu penses à toi, tu penses à Tony. Ce n'est pas en restant dans cet état là que tu vas l'aider, Abby.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma lentement, il acquiesça ses propres paroles d'un léger signe de tête.

-Sort. Reposes-toi quelques minutes. Va marcher. Dors une heure. Évacues, Abby.

-Je…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à ses affaires, il fit demi-tour et attrapa le manteau noir de la jeune femme avant de lui tendre à bout de bras.

-Abby. Quelques minutes.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il lui fit un nouveau sourire rassurant.

-Timmy…

-Ces quelques minutes le sauveront peut-être, Abby.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et attrapa le manteau des mains de l'informaticien à la volée, avant de se diriger rapidement vers les portes du laboratoire. Abby fit cependant demi-tour arrivée sur le palier, pour se diriger à foulées rapides vers son ami. Sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, il se retrouva enserré dans un câlin des plus serré, alors qu'elle lui glissait quelques mots à l'oreille. Quelques mots qui lui firent un bien fou :

-Merci d'être là.

.

Ses pas l'avaient porté devant la porte d'une petite chambre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Tandis que l'aube approchait, elle avait démarré sa voiture et s'était lancé sur les routes de Washington sans réfléchir, conduisant l'esprit loin, laissant ses réflexes la guider. Elle avait finalement atterri ici, devant cette porte. Sa main était levée et elle était prête à toquer mais elle n'y arrivait pas, obnubilée par la peur de ce qu'elle allait rencontrer en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et fit aller sa tête de gauche à droite dans le but de se calmer, avant de baisser sa main vers la poignée et de pousser délicatement la porte, sans avoir préalablement prévenu. De toute façon, en cette heure matinale, elle l'aurait peut-être réveillé… !

Abby jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, pour remarquer deux choses :

La première étant la personne qui occupait le siège visiteur et qui la regardait de ses grands yeux noisette, un léger sourire accueillant au visage.

La seconde étant l'homme allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, le souffle régulier, dormant visiblement d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

La gothique fit un pas dans la pièce, l'israélienne se leva du fauteuil pour avancer vers elle, tout en lui souriant.

-Bonjour, Abby, chuchota Ziva en lui pressant légèrement le bras.

La gothique ne répondit pas, occupée à fixer son ami, partagée entre la peur des heures à venir et la joie de le voir, visiblement en bonne santé.

-Il va bien, Abs, la rassura Ziva.

-Pas d'autres crises ?

-Non. Il est sous calmants, il dort comme un bébé.

Abby laissa un léger sourire rassuré filtrer sur ses lèvres, Ziva en profita pour lui serrer une nouvelle fois le bras affectueusement.

-J'ai besoin d'un café, souffla Ziva. Je vous laisse en tête à tête.

Elle quitta la pièce en quelques secondes, sans que la seconde n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. La gothique se retrouva seule avec son ami, elle avança vers le lit et s'immobilisa devant lui, les bras ballants, les yeux humides, fixant sans le voir son grand frère. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, elle renifla légèrement en sentant les autres affluer.

-J'espère… Que tu n'es pas en train de pleurer, Mini-Gothique.

Elle tressaillit devant la voix rocailleuse de l'italien, il laissa un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres, les yeux toujours clos. Elle renifla à nouveau, son sourire s'agrandit.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne pleurais pas, Tony, rétorqua-t-elle en essuyant rapidement les traînées laissées sur ses joues par les quelques larmes.

-Tant mieux. Tu as ramené de la pizza ?

-Il est cinq heures du matin, Tony.

-Et alors ?

Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé, pendant qu'il souriait, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Les pizzerias étaient fermées.

-Flûte.

-Comme tu dis.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de l'agent, il la serra légèrement, autant que sa perfusion le lui permettait.

-Tu vas bien ? Risqua-t-elle d'un petite voix.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Ça va ! Ta présence comble ma journée de bonheur, ma belle.

Elle ricana légèrement en secouant la tête, laissant ses couettes tressauter sous son léger rire.

-DiNozzo, charmeur un jour, charmeur toujours !

-La devise de la famille !

Ils laissèrent passer quelques secondes, main dans la main. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

-Ziva t'as dis…. ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pour l'antidote ? J'ai compris seul. Il n'existe pas, c'est ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux et mordilla ses lèvres, indécise sur ce qu'elle devait annoncer.

-Je suis en train de le peaufiner. On devrait te guérir aujourd'hui, Tony. Je vais te guérir. Tu verras.

Il se tourna vers elle et ouvrit enfin les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je te fais confiance, Abby, souffla l'italien avec un sourire. Qui mieux que toi…

Il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux d'un coup sec, tandis que sa main lâchait celle de la jeune femme pour retomber à plat sur le matelas.

De l'autre côté du lit, le battement régulier et rassurant que laissant entendre l'électrocardiographe se stoppa, pour laisser place au son strident d'un 'bip' continue.

* * *

><p><em>ARG...!<em>

_*Part en grommelant contre l'auteur sadique qu'est PinkBlueGreen*  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Petit message de l'auteur: Comme vous le sauvez peut-être, <strong>Gwenetsi<strong> a été plagiée. Je vous invite donc à aller voir son dernbier com' sur **les Tripl's** et si vous avez quelques minutes, de laisser un petit com' sur les skyblogs des deux personnes qui lui ont volé son idée, rien que pour -au minimum- leur demander de faire un renvoi vers sa fic' en disclaimer, la moindre des choses._

_Un auteur se creuse souvent la tête pour trouver une idée, celle de Gwenetsi est extrêmement bien trouvé et original, c'est super décevant de la voir copiée, surtout avec le niveau d'écriture des deux jeunes qui l'ont fait ('ex: Je mes la suit demain' = NON, PITIÉ!)._

_Au passage, si vous souhaitez emprûnter l'idée de l'une de mes histoires, je suis OK, je vous demande juste un MP et un renvoi vers cette histoire!_

_Thanks!_ :)


	18. Roc

_Hello!_

_Dernière suite de l'année! Et voui, après, je prends quelques vacances et je reviens début 2012...! :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Pokilo : Meuh si, j'ai le droit, d'abord ! Et je ne vais pas m'en priver ! *Mouahahaha*<em>

_Coco : Je ne me cacherais pas. Par contre, je vais prendre un billet d'avion pour la contrée lointaine de Ouagadoudou (c'est pas se cacher, ça, si ?)_

_Azylis : Rose et moi avons eu une très longue discussion. Elle m'a expliqué par divers arguments imparables pourquoi je devais mettre ma suite en ligne, et je t'avoue que j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait bien raison. Sacrée Rose, va ! Ps : Si je pouvais l'éviter, à l'avenir, ça serait cool !_

_WJ : Et moi, je peux venir, dis, je peux ?_

_Laliloulette : Roh, c'est gentil ! Et tu vois, je ne peux pas résister à de telles demandes, la voila, la suite ^^ !_

_Dilinzzo : Ca c'est une sacrée recette ! :D ! On peut y rajouter : Reviews adorable = Auteur aux anges !_

_FandeBones : Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle. Mais, je trouve que je reste très gentille sur cette fic'… Bon, sauf sur ce dernier chapitre. C'est vrai. ^^ Et Tony pouvait présenter le précédent chapitre car il y a Tony-Fics, Tony-Présentateur, Tony-clone… :D_

_Ayahne : Et moi je t'adore ! Mouahaha !_

_Jaller-Skirata : Meuh si je peux ! J'ai tous les droits ! Na ! Et Gibbs répond parfois, il l'a fait sur un chapitre de DiNato ^^ !_

_Cherisch : Horrible ? Rah, merci ! (Comment ça, c'était pas un compliment ? Ha !)_

_Lili : AIPM léger ? Roooooh. Mais, après autant de fics, arrivera le jour où je ferais vraiment une death fic, tu sais. Peut-être même sur celle-ci ! Mouahaha !_

_Gwenetsi : Mais j'aime que tu aimes ! :D_

_Haerys : Mais si je tiens à la vie. D'ailleurs, après Ouagadoudou, je vais peut être aller visiter l'Himalaya, c'est bien le l'Himalaya, non ? C'est…Perdu !_

_Flavie : C'est très bien de contrôler ta crise. Trèèèès bien. *Jette un œil nerveux sur ses deux billets d'avion en priant pour ne pas en acheter un troisième*_

_MarieCéline : Vital ? Bon, ok. Comme je veux que tu survives…^^_

_Choka : And i love this review, even if it's a very short review ! ^^_

_Absol-Fan : Le suspense à la PBG ! Hihi^^. Faudra que tu me dises comment tu vois ça !:)_

* * *

><p><strong>'Roc'<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Les yeux clos, les mains croisées sur son ventre, il écoutait le silence autour de lui.

Sous lui, la fraicheur de la table d'autopsie qui franchissait sans difficulté la mince barrière qui lui offrait son polo et son tee-shirt. Sous sa tête, un rouleau de papier-absorbant en guise d'oreiller. Autour de lui, un monde de silence, en cette heure plus que matinale, dans cet endroit où il s'était réfugié avec l'espoir de glaner un peu de calme et de repos.

Le chef d'équipe n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux, comme il s'en était douté. Mais le silence ambiant lui avait au moins permis de calmer un peu ses nerfs, son ressenti suite à cette journée infernale. Quelques heures éprouvantes, même pour l'agent qualifié et usé de la vie qu'il était.

Il avait vu beaucoup de choses en bientôt soixante ans, certaines surmontables, d'autres pour lequel il avait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés à relever la tête. Il avait du affronter une épreuve qu'aucun humain ne devrait avoir à vivre, en la perte de sa fille et de son épouse. Il avait fait face à la mort de nombreuses personnes autour de lui, surtout dans le cadre de son travail.

Mais il avait réussi à relever la tête à chaque fois que la vie lui envoyait une nouvelle difficulté. Il avait tenu, il avait supporté ce que le destin lui envoyait. Sans relâche.

Il était un roc, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser transparaître ses émotions. Pour eux, pour son équipe. Chacun d'entre eux comptait sur lui pour s'y adosser quand les difficultés devenaient trop grandes, chacun d'entre eux savait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Car il était toujours là.

Mais chacun d'entre eux ne savait pas qu'il avait autant besoin d'eux que eux avaient besoin de lui. Son équipe était sa force. Il vivait davantage pour eux que pour lui. Le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux pendant des années était de plus en plus fort, et était maintenant inébranlable. C'était eux, son roc.

Et s'il perdait l'un d'eux, s'il le perdait _lui, _Tony, il devrait faire face à une nouvelle épreuve insurmontable. Peut-être celle de trop. Le roc rendrait peut-être là ses armes, pour le coup de trop qui le briserait en mille morceaux. Si Tony mourrait…Si Tony… Tony…

L'ancien marine ouvrit brutalement les yeux, ses poings se serrant sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Son esprit ne tournait plus qu'autour d'un seul mot, le prénom de son agent senior. L'avertissant sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi de quelque chose.

Il se releva rapidement de la table, sautant à terre sur ses deux pieds joints, avant d'attraper sa veste posée sur la patère et de s'élancer vers l'ascenseur, direction l'hôpital de Bethesda.

.

Abby était partit depuis quelques minutes, il était à nouveau seul dans les locaux du NCIS.

Tim fit quelques pas entre l'ascenseur et son bureau en faisant aller son cou de droite à gauche dans le but de le décrisper un peu, avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la capitale encore entourée de son voile d'obscurité. Bientôt cinq heures, bientôt les premiers rayons du soleil.

Le dernier lever que verrait son collègue si Abby ne parvenait pas à recréer l'antidote.

Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa à la vitre, tout en posant son front sur celle-ci, dans le but de calmer et limiter ses pensées obscures. Il ne fallait pas penser ainsi, Tony allait survivre. C'était forcé. Car leur équipe, c'était Gibbs, Ziva, lui-même, Abby, Ducky, Palmer…Et Tony. Rien d'autre.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait besoin de son collègue, il avait besoin de son ami. Il avait besoin de son grand frère.

Il rouvrit les yeux et quitta la vitre pour faire demi-tour vers son bureau afin d'attraper ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il parle à DiNozzo. Qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la famille. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça.

.

Gibbs sortit ses clés de sa poche en avançant vers sa voiture, prêt à s'installer au volant pour battre son record de vitesse. Il fut cependant interrompu par un petit raclement de gorge à sa droite, l'obligeant à tourner les yeux vers un jeune homme qui le regardait avec étonnement, lui aussi ses clés de voiture dans la main.

-Bonjour, Patron.

-McGee.

Il lut sur le visage du jeune homme la question qu'il n'osait pas poser, et laissa transparaître un léger sourire amusé devant ceci.

-Non, McGee, je n'étais pas rentré chez moi.

-Ah. Oh.

-Et vous non plus, visiblement.

Le plus jeune confirma d'un petit hochement de tête, puis posa son regard sur le jeu de clés toujours placé dans la main de l'ancien marine.

-Vous rentrez ?

-Non.

-Vous allez voir DiNozzo.

Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple affirmation.

-Vous savez, en Porsche, on ira deux fois plus vite, remarqua Tim en désignant son véhicule du pouce, par-dessus son épaule.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gibbs, il tendit la main vers son agent. Celui-ci lui lança instantanément ses clés, avant d'ouvrir la portière côté passager. Il savait qu'il serait rapidement à l'hôpital si Gibbs conduisait, d'autant plus avec sa voiture. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

.

Un café dans la main, elle longeait le couloir pour la troisième fois, laissant à la laborantine le plaisir de discuter avec l'agent senior, tout en gardant un œil sur la porte au cas où une autre crise de l'italien survenait.

Ziva prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, les yeux sur la porte blanche. Quand elle l'avait vu arriver quelques instants plus tôt, Abby avait l'air épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Elle espérait que voir Tony lui redonnerait assez d'aplomb pour continuer son travail. Il ne leur restait plus longtemps. Et plus les secondes défilaient, plus son cœur se serrait dans l'appréhension de ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

L'israélienne se stoppa au milieu du couloir, s'arrêtant juste avant la porte et les fenêtres donnant sur la chambre, afin de laisser de l'intimité à l'agent et la laborantine. Ils avaient besoin de se parler, elle n'allait pas gâcher ce moment.

Un bruit grandissant de roulement à sa droite lui fit vite tourner la tête, elle vit débouler un charriot et plusieurs infirmières dans le couloir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle resserra son étreinte autour de son gobelet.

Ce ne pouvait pas être pour Tony. Ils allaient continuer leur route et passer devant elle pour s'arrêter à une autre chambre. C'était forcé. C'était…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte blanche pour l'ouvrir à la volée, elle laissa tomber son gobelet de café au sol et écarquilla les yeux en entendant le bruit strident et continu émit par l'électrocardiographe.

Elle réceptionna dans le brouillard le plus complet une jeune femme en pleurs au creux de ses bras, les yeux posés sur la ligne plate qui lui faisait face à l'autre bout de la chambre, pendant que les médecins et infirmières s'agglutinaient autour de l'italien, parés à défier la mort qui se profilait pour celui-ci.

.

'Chargez !'

Les poings serrés, les yeux fermés, coincée dans une étreinte aux creux des bras de son amie, Abby entendait les médecins et infirmières faire aller les machines sur le torse de l'italien, dans le but de faire repartir le cœur de celui-ci.

Ses larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, alors que Ziva restait obstinément le regard tourné vers la ligne plate, muette, statufiée, horrifiée.

Ce qu'elles craignaient le plus était en train d'arriver. Et elles ne pouvaient rien y faire, rien.

.

'Chargez !'

Le son arriva à eux alors qu'ils bifurquaient à l'angle du couloir, en direction de la chambre de Tony. Ils posèrent leurs regards sur les deux jeunes femmes figées devant la porte. L'une immobilisée, les bras difficilement noués autour de la seconde, le regard fixé sur ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, visiblement horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. La seconde en pleurs, les bras noués autour de son amie, le dos tourné à la porte pour ne pas voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Ils se jetèrent un regard incertain avant de combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre. La gothique leva les yeux vers eux en entendant leurs pas, elle se précipita aussitôt vers l'ancien sniper pour une double dose de réconfort. Il la réceptionna avec douceur, avant de passer une main réconfortante dans son dos, son regard déviant vers la ligne plate qui semblait le narguer. Un voile de douleur passa dans son regard, il serra les dents en priant silencieusement pour que son pire cauchemar ne se réalise pas devant lui.

Tim, lui, se rapprocha de Ziva et lui attrapa la main, sortant ainsi de sa léthargie la jeune femme pour l'obliger à tourner son regard rougi vers lui.

Il lui fit un minuscule sourire encourageant, alors que devant eux résonnait un nouveau :

'Chargez !'.

.

C'était si facile de se laisser aller. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus simple que de tout abandonner, ne plus lutter, se laisser emporter.

Et puis, c'était tellement agréable d'arrêter de lutter pour rejoindre cette sensation de plénitude que lui offrait le relâchement.

Mais, il savait que sa plénitude offrirait aux autres de longues journées de douleur. Il savait que Gibbs risquerait de ne plus jamais redevenir le même, s'enfermant davantage dans son mutisme, voir fuyant à tout jamais l'Amérique du Nord pour aller s'éclipser au Mexique. Il savait que Ziva serait inconsolable et pourrait même envisager de revenir à ses premiers amours en retrouvant le Mossad. Il savait que McGee tenterait de faire face mais s'effondrerait lentement en affrontant la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il savait que Abby ne pourrait faire face et irait se consoler en fuyant la réalité grâce à des rencontres toutes plus bizarres et étranges les unes des autres.

Oui. Il le savait.

C'est pourquoi, malgré le virus, malgré la tentation du laisser aller, malgré la fatigue, il s'obligea à faire face. A réagir. A revenir.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors que la troisième décharge propulsait son torse en avant, laissant l'électrocardiogramme afficher un pic bienvenu sur son écran.

Permettant ainsi à quatre personnes de son entourage de revivre en même temps que lui.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre?<em>

_Vous avez vu, je vous évite la crise d'AIPM pour un mois, quand même! :)_

_Sur ce, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Six, je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et je vous dis à l'année prochaine!:)_


	19. Confiance

_¡Hola!_

_Voui, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien un nouveau chapitre!_

_Non, ma pause n'est pas finie! Ce chapitre, c'est juste un petit cadeau de Noël ^^!_

_En espérant que vous allez l'aimer!_

_Bonne lecture! Et JOYEUX NOËL!_

* * *

><p><strong>Confiance<strong>

.

Installés sur des chaises en plastique bleu et gris pour certains, debout pour d'autres, ils attendaient.

Chacun comblant son impatience comme il le pouvait. L'une serrait fortement contre elle ses deux genoux, tout en psalmodiant silencieusement que tout irait bien, la seconde faisait des allers-retours entre les deux murs du couloirs, ses mains volant autour d'elle dans un geste nerveux à chacun de ses pas, un des agents restait obstinément silencieux, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, le regard fixé sur un point devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées, et le dernier était debout, droit comme un i, un café noir dans la main, impassible, seul son regard d'acier dérivant régulièrement vers l'horloge face à lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas une statue depuis la dizaine de minutes où ils étaient dans ce couloir.

Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une infirmière, ils tendirent tous l'oreille dans l'attente de savoir s'ils allaient enfin avoir des nouvelles. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, les obligeant à reprendre leurs 'activités', déçus.

Enfin, la voix d'Abby coupa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, alors qu'elle reposait ses pieds au sol, et posait ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la chaise, tout en tournant son visage vers ses amis.

-C'est tellement long.

-C'est normal, Abs. Il vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ce n'est pas rien, ils doivent vérifier son état de santé, la réconforta doucement McGee depuis la chaise à côté de la sienne, tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Une lueur affolée passa cependant dans le regard de la jeune femme, alors que sa lèvre inférieure se mettait à trembloter.

-Et si…Si ça avait recommencé ?

-Non, Abby. Non.

La réponse, catégorique, de l'ancien marine fit lever les yeux de la jeune femme pour rencontrer deux iris bleu acier des plus rassurants. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

-Il n'a rien. Il va mieux. Et on va le sortir de là.

-Je devrais y retourner.

-Tu vas y retourner, confirma doucement l'agent.

-Mais je veux de ses nouvelles, Gibbs, implora-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Alors, attends encore quelques secondes, Abs.

-D'accord.

Elle replongea dans l'étude de ses mains, il tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme qui faisait de silencieux aller-retour devant eux.

-Ziva.

Elle ne répondit pas, le visage baissée, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées.

-Ziva, répéta Gibbs.

Elle releva enfin la tête et s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, laissant entrevoir en une fraction de seconde toute sa peine et son angoisse à Gibbs, avant de reprendre son masque d'agent qualifiée, rehaussant les épaules et relevant le menton, pour répondre d'une voix forte :

-Oui ? Gibbs ?

-Assis-toi.

Elle releva l'utilisation du tutoiement, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'adosser au mur le plus proche, ses yeux survolant les portes à double battants amenant au service des soins intensifs.

-Je suis très bien debout, Gibbs. Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Je ne suis pas faible. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un virus, Gibbs. Ce n'est pas moi dont vous devez vous occuper.

Il s'approcha à pas lents d'elle, assez prêt pour pouvoir lui chuchoter sans que le reste de l'équipe n'entende :

- Je me préoccupe de chacun des membres de mon équipe, Ziva. Virus ou non.

Il fit demi-tour, elle le regarda s'éloigner. Avant de s'installer sur la chaise la plus proche, silencieuse.

.

-Agent Gibbs ?

Le médecin qui venait de passer les doubles portes interpella le plus ancien des membres de l'équipe présent, lui indiquant d'un petit geste du menton de le suivre. Gibbs obtempéra, se glissant silencieusement à sa suite, non sans avoir jeté un regard à ses agents et la laborantine, leur indiquant ainsi à travers un léger clignement de paupières qu'il revenait leur donner des nouvelles au plus vite.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, l'homme indiquant à Gibbs d'un mouvement de la main qu'il pouvait entrer dans son petit bureau. L'ancien marine obtempéra à nouveau, le médecin referma la porte derrière eux et fit le tour de son bureau, pendant que Gibbs s'installait dans le fauteuil visiteur.

Le médecin attrapa un de ses stylos et le fit aller entre ses doigts, son attention posée dessus, tout en se callant confortablement dans son fauteuil, suivi du regard par son interlocuteur. Il se racla la gorge, visiblement perturbé par quelque chose, avant de lever le regard de son stylo pour enfin affronter l'ancien marine :

-Je vous avoue, agent Gibbs, que les nouvelles ne sont pas des plus excellentes.

Gibbs prit appui sur ses accoudoirs et se pencha en avant, signifiant ainsi au médecin qu'il était tout ouïe.

-Nous avons réussi à faire repartir le cœur de l'agent DiNozzo, comme vous avez pu le voir. Il est à présent sous surveillance constante, afin de vérifier que le problème ne recommence pas.

Le stylo s'arrêta dans sa main, il prit une brève inspiration avant de reprendre :

-Vous savez, je déteste devoir annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais je crains que vous n'aimiez pas ce que j'ai à dire.

-Vous allez accoucher, bon sang ! Gronda Gibbs.

Le médecin, James Riddik de son nom, pinça ses lèvres, avant de poursuivre :

-Je suis très peu optimiste. Je sais que vous faites votre possible pour sauver l'agent DiNozzo en recréant l'antidote permettant d'annihiler cette saleté de virus, mais je sais aussi que, à chaque nouvelle minute qui passe, l'agent DiNozzo se rapproche davantage des portes de la mort. Son arrêt cardiaque ne trompe pas, il est de plus en plus faible, et ne pourra plus lutter longtemps contre le virus.

Les sourcils de Gibbs se froncèrent, l'homme poursuivit :

-Agent Gibbs, ce que je veux que vous compreniez, c'est qu'il n'est plus question de douze, dix heures, ou même huit, non. Je laisse à votre agent cinq heures de survie maximum avant que son cœur ne lâche à nouveau, ou qu'il fasse une attaque cérébrale. Ce qui signifie que, même avec le meilleur des laborantins du monde -ce que vous avez probablement chez vous grâce à Mademoiselle Sciuto-, je doute que recréer l'antidote en si peu de temps soit techniquement possible sans avoir toutes les données sur celui-ci. Vous n'avez plus le temps de chercher les composants du virus, agent Gibbs. C'est scientifiquement impossible.

Gibbs inspira longuement avant de lever son visage vers le plafond, silencieux, le médecin attendit sa réaction avec une légère pointe d'appréhension.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour Tony, c'est bien ce que j'ai compris ?

-Je suis en train de vous dire que vous devriez peut-être profiter de ces cinq dernières heures avec lui, agent Gibbs. Être là pour lui. Appeler sa famille. Lui dire au revoir.

Gibbs se leva d'un bond en entendant le dernier mot, faisant ainsi valser son fauteuil derrière lui, alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus le bureau, affrontant le médecin du regard alors qu'il articulait lentement :

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais abandonner mon agent, Docteur Riddik ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais rester assis les bras croisés à son chevet en attendant qu'il passe l'arme à gauche, c'est ça ? Vous le croyez ?

-Je crois que vous êtes humain et qu'il faut savoir quand vous ne pouvez plus rien faire contre le destin, agent Gibbs, répondit le médecin d'un ton bas.

-Le destin, c'est à nous de le créer, rétorqua Gibbs furieusement, en faisant demi-tour pour ouvrir la porte, vite suivi du médecin alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où son équipe l'attendait.

-Attendez, attendez, agent Gibbs, l'interpella le médecin par-dessus son épaule. Vous voulez faire quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas créer un antidote en cinq heures sans en avoir les bases, c'est techniquement impossible, je vous le répète ! Vous n'êtes pas Dieu !

Ils étaient arrivés devant les portes à doubles battants. Gibbs les ouvrit en grand avant de passer en leur centre, attirant ainsi l'attention de son équipe, tandis qu'il rétorquait d'un ton mordant au médecin, tout en leur faisant signe de le suivre :

-Non, je suis enquêteur. Et je vais faire mon travail. Pour sauver mon agent.

.

-Gibbs, un souci ? Gibbs ?

La laborantine trottinait derrière lui, alors que McGee marchait à ses côtés en le regardant avec appréhension et que l'israélienne fermait la marche, suivant des yeux chacun des mouvements de l'ancien marine, attendant que celui-ci leur explique pourquoi ils quittaient l'hôpital aussi furieusement.

-Gibbs !

-Un souci, oui.

-Gibbs, dis nous ce qu'il se passe ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être muet quand ça concerne Tony ! GIBBS !

Abby lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter, il bloqua ses pas et se tourna doucement vers elle, tout en prenant une brève inspiration dans le but de calmer le sang qui battait à ses temps tant la fureur était présente en lui.

-Abby, on doit changer nos plans.

-Nos plans ? Quels plans ?

-Tu ne vas plus analyser l'antidote, Abs. Nous n'avons plus le temps.

Elle recula, surprise. Il lui lança le regard le plus confiant possible.

-Mais…Mais… Non…Enfin…Balbutia la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Abby, tu me fais confiance ?

Elle n'hésite pas une seconde, répondant immédiatement :

-Oui !

-Moi aussi, je te fais confiance.

Il se tourna vers Ziva et McGee, les survolant du regard.

-Comme je vous fais confiance à tous les deux. Comme Tony nous fais confiance à tous.

Il désigna la sortie du doigt, pointant ainsi le parking aux trois autres :

- Nous n'avons plus le temps de recréer l'antidote, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous allons abandonner. Abby, tu vas étudier tout ce qui se trouvait sur les affaires personnelles de Géonis. Tout ce qui peut nous dire ce qu'a fait l'homme en dernier. McGee, vous allez fouiller sa voiture de fond en comble, me trouver tout ce qui…

-…Pourrait nous indiquer les derniers lieux qu'a visités l'homme, poursuivit l'informaticien en voyant où Gibbs voulait en venir.

-Ziva…

-….Je recherche tous les laboratoires et autres endroits qui auraient où Richard Géonis aurait pu créer le virus. Mais vous savez, il est fort possible qu'il l'ai eu sur le marché noir, Gibbs, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

- On a cinq heures maximum pour savoir comment cet homme a eu le virus, au boulot, répondit Gibbs sans relever la dernière phrase de l'israélienne.

Il décrocha son portable d'une main, sortit les clés de la voiture de l'informaticien de l'autre.

-Duck'. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu me fasses une étude psychologique approfondie de Géonis. Maintenant.

Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur de la Porsche tout en formulant sa requête, Abby fit le tour du véhicule pour s'installer à son côté, pendant que Ziva et McGee s'installaient dans la mini rouge de la jeune femme.

-J'ai également besoin que tu contactes Palmer, Ducky. Et que tu l'envoies à Bethesda. Je veux quelqu'un pour veiller sur Tony.

Le légiste obtempéra, l'ancien marine raccrocha, avant de faire rugir le moteur, direction le Navy Yard.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors, alors? Mon cadeau vous a plu? :)<em>

_Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir, comme cadeau de Nowel? Des revieeeeews!^^_

_Sur ce, je retourne hiberner :D! _

_Et encore une fois, JOYEUX NOËL!_


	20. Gremlins

_Hello!_

_Tout d'abord: Bonne année 2012 à tous! :)_

_Ensuite: Me revoilà! 2012 est là et donc mon break hivernal est fini, je suis de retour pour la suite de mes fics! Prête à me replonger dans le monde de la fanfiction et du NCIS! ;)_

_Et on commence par la suite de Deux Jours, puisque le reste n'est pas encore écrit ^^! En espérant que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main en un mois! :]  
><em>

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Coco: Oui, cinq heures c'est court! Oui, c'est la meilleure équipe. Oui, je suis toujours aussi cruelle pour 2012... Ça donne une bonne équation, ça, non?^^<em>

_Flavie: Peut-être que Gibbs va savoir arrêter le temps? Non? Bon, tant pis ^^!_

_WJ: Ah bah non, t'as pas le droit de faire un arrêt cardiaque! Comment tu vas écrire la suite de tes histoires sinon? Et qui va s'occuper de Bébé Tony, HEIN?_

_FandeBones: C'est obligé? Bah..Euh... Tu crois? ^^_

_Jaller-Skirata: A mon avis, ça sera juste pour notre équipe d'aller se payer un café (et peut-être pour le reste aussi)!_

_Lilly D.: Et bien je suis contente si tu es contente! :)_

_Haerys: Mais Gibbs est la définition même du mot "détermination"!_

_Dilinzzo: J'aime ta folie de Noël ^^!_

_Lili: Ah non, je ne laisse pas Tony tranquille! Le TBC ne prends pas de pause, même pendant les fêtes! :)_

_Deydy: DiNozzo n'a rien signé! Mais beaucoup d'auteurs ont signé la charte du Tony's Bobo Club! *Rire sadique*._

_Ayahne: Je suis contente que mon cadeau t'ai fais plaisir ^^!_

_MC: Tu vois, Tony a passé Noel! Elle est pas belle la vie? ^^ (Bon retour MC!^^). Et merci pour le Pingouin! Il est trop mignon (et en plus, il chante des chants de Noël!)_

_Lili200986: Merci beaucoup ^^! La suite, la voilà!:)_

_Gwenetsi: Mais non, c'est bien d'être accro au TBC! *Sourire immense*. Moi je m'en porte très bien!_

* * *

><p><strong>Gremlins<strong>

.

L'assistant légiste attrapa une des chaises de plastique bleu et la fit glisser jusqu'au lit d'hôpital ou était allongé l'agent senior, endormi, sous l'effet des médicaments qui se déversaient dans son sang via l'intraveineuse. Jimmy Palmer jeta un œil sur les constantes de l'agent – tension, rythme cardiaque et autres données-, vérifiant ainsi que tout allait bien, avant de se lever en direction de la petite table d'appoint placée dans le coin de la petite pièce pour attraper une bouteille d'eau minérale.

Il fut stoppé dans sa lancé à peine avait-il porté la bouteille à ses lèvres par un hoquet de stupeur venant de derrière lui. Jimmy laissa retomber sa main portant l'eau le long de son flanc et se retourna, faisant ainsi face à l'agent très spécial, les yeux mi-clos, le regard rivé sur lui, sourcils froncés. Il sourcilla, avant de s'étonner d'une voix rendue un rien aiguë par la surprise :

-Tony ! Tu es réveillé !

L'intéressé acquiesça, tout en jetant un léger regard visiblement étonné autour de lui, avant de revenir se poser sur le jeune homme et la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Ne fais pas ça… Ordonna Tony d'une voix rauque en haussant légèrement le menton.

-Quoi ? Faire quoi ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les traits de l'italien, ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouteille.

-Boire. Tu ne dois pas boire, le Gremlins ! Pas après minuit !

Palmer s'esclaffa légèrement, avant de reposer la bouteille sur la table, suivi des yeux par un Tony et son léger sourire ironique.

-Je vois que même malade, l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo ne perd ni son humour, ni ses références cinématographiques, remarqua Palmer en se réinstallant sur sa chaise.

Tony haussa brièvement les épaules, grimaça, et s'appuya de ses deux mains pour se redresser légèrement, se remettant ainsi en position assise sur le lit, aidé des oreillers. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille d'eau, Jimmy lui donna aussitôt, permettant ainsi à l'agent de boire quelques gorgées bienvenues. Quand il reposa la bouteille sur son chevet, il tendit son doigt vers Palmer, pour remarquer d'une voix toujours légèrement rauque :

-Et moi, je vois que je suis veillé par un assistant légiste alors qu'il est à peine…

Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge placé en haut du mur qui lui faisait face.

-Six heures du matin. Six heures du matin ! Ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever. Ni pour découvrir un Jimmy Palmer dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ni pour être à l'hôpital d'ailleurs. Alors, dis-moi, où sont les autres ? Et… Pourquoi es-tu là, Palmer ?

-Les autres sont au NCIS, ils enquêtent sur celui qui t'a amené là, Tony. Et moi, je te veille, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

-Sur la personne qui m'a amené là ? Encore ?

-Oui. Ils veulent des précisions. D'autres informations.

-Ah. Et toi, pourquoi ?

Jimmy fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question légèrement décousue de l'agent senior.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi le Gremlins du NCIS est à mon chevet ? Je suis déjà en enfer ou quoi ?

Palmer hocha négativement de la tête avec une petite moue amusée, avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre, suivi du regard par l'italien.

-Je suis là à la demande de l'agent Gibbs.

-Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi, Palmer.

-Parce que l'agent Gibbs me l'a demandé et que je fais ce que l'agent Gibbs me demande puisqu'il est bien connu qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier l'agent Gibbs. Il est terrifiant quand il vous fait ce regard de biais, brrrrr…

Le légiste frissonna légèrement, l'agent senior confirma d'un très léger hochement de tête associé à une grimace qui approuvait les propos du jeune homme.

-C'est vrai. Et là, il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi je suis tombé dans les pommes, Palmer ?

Palmer s'arrêta et jeta un regard étonné à Tony.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-A ce que je sache, non, Palmer. Je n'ai pas encore le don d'ubiquité qui permettrait de me voir pendant que je suis endormi, répondit l'italien d'un ton mordant. Tiens, ça me rappelle un film de…

-Oui !

Jimmy le coupa sans vraiment sembler s'en rendre compte, écarquillant les yeux tout en remarquant d'un ton des plus rapides:

-Vous savez que l'on a découvert que certaines personnes avaient visiblement un don d'ubiquité quand elles étaient dans le coma ou profondément endormi ? C'est vraiment incroyable comme…

-Hey ! Palmer !

Le légiste s'arrêta net devant le rappel de l'italien, grimaçant légèrement en voyant les sourcils froncés de celui-ci.

-J'étais en train de faire une référence cinématographique, gronda Tony en affichant une mine boudeuse.

-Désolé ! Je me laisse parfois emporter par la parole, je crois que c'est à force d'assister le professeur Mallard. Je deviens comme lui, mais, mais…

-Mais en pire ! Termina Tony. Et si tu répondais à ma question, Duck' Number Two ?

Le légiste le regarda sans comprendre.

-Quelle question ?

Tony soupira en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour jeter un regard blasé à son collègue.

-Pourquoi je suis là ? Que s'est-il encore passé ? Et c'est quoi toutes ces machines ? J'ai environ trente milles fils et patchs sur le corps ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir faire concurrence à Robocop !

Il haussa les mains en écarquillant les yeux, mimant ainsi toute son incompréhension à Jimmy.

-Tu as fais un arrêt cardiaque, Tony, répondit Palmer en s'arrêtant à son côté.

L'italien le regarda un instant avec incrédulité, avant de se redresser sur le lit, se penchant ainsi davantage vers son collège en le fixant longuement, yeux plissés, tout en répétant d'une voix forte :

-Un arrêt cardiaque ?

-Bah…Oui.

Tony se laissa retomber sur les draps, et croisa les mains devant lui, perplexe.

-Ah bah ça... Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusqu'à là. Un arrêt cardiaque.

Il marqua une pause, fronça les sourcils.

-En fait, je suis étonné de ne plus avoir les autres symptômes. C'est bizarre. Tout est bizarre. Je me sens bizarre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Qu'est ce qui cloche, Palmer ?

Jimmy le regarda avec incompréhension, avant de se réinstaller dans le fauteuil, pour retirer ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux, tout en ne quittant pas l'italien du regard.

-Euh… A part le fait que tu sois sous l'effet d'un virus ?

Tony haussa les épaules, et acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton.

-Ouais.

-Bah… Rien.

-Si !

-Quoi ?

-Je te le demande, PalmGénie ! Et arrête de me regarder avec cet air de chien apeuré, réponds plutôt à ma question si tu ne veux pas que je casse ta paire de lunette en mille morceaux, même si je te rendrais ainsi un fier service ! Qu'est ce qui cloche ? Là, ici, maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, là ou je devrais être ? Palmer ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Et bien… Rien, à part le fait que tu m'as l'air légèrement tendu, et même un peu agressif. Parce que moi j'aime bien mes lunettes. Mais bon... C'est peut-être le virus. Le médecin a dit que tu pouvais changer de caractère, tu changes de caractère. J'ai l'impression de retrouver le Tony sauvage que j'ai connu en arrivant au NCIS.

Tony ricana, l'assistant l'imita au bout de quelques secondes. Il s'arrêta cependant rapidement quand le visage amusé de l'agent senior s'effaça petit à petit pour laisser place à une moue furieuse et un regard noir. Tony se redressa à nouveau lentement et tendit son doigt vers lui, tout en sifflant, dents serrées, sarcastique :

-Tu es amusant quand tu veux, Le Gremlins.

L'assistant fronça les sourcils, perplexe, ne voyant pas où l'italien voulait en venir.

-Ah…Ah bon ?

-« En arrivant au NCIS… ». C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis tout ce temps. Terriblement ! Railla DiNozzo.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, le légiste le regarda sans comprendre.

-Ça fait au moins… Un an ! Poursuivit l'agent senior en ricanant froidement.

Il se pencha d'un coup sec vers le légiste en plaça sa main libre de perfusion sur le côté droit du fauteuil, obligeant ainsi le jeune homme à lui faire face.

-Sérieusement, Palmer. Je veux comprendre. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Et pourquoi j'ai fais un arrêt cardiaque ?

Il marqua une pause en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux, pensif, avant de reprendre, d'un murmure :

- Je croyais que j'étais guéri de la peste depuis deux jours… C'est quoi ce délire ?

* * *

><p><em>Mouahaha ^^<em>

_Non, je ne serais pas moins cruelle en 2012 ! Je serais même surement pire! ^^_


	21. Feu de camps

_Hello!_

_Je vous poste mon dernier chapitre d'avance pour Deux Jours, en espérant que vous allez l'aimer! ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Ayahne: Meuh non, il ne faut pas avoir peur, après tout, je suis très gentille avec mes personnages...*Rire dément*<em>

_Gwen: *Monte sur le nuage de Gwen pour discuter de fics, NCIS et la saison 9 avec elle*_

_Lilly D.: Et oui, c'était un faux espoir ^^!_

_Cherisch: Oui, je trouve que Palmer est toujours un peu à côté de la plaque, ce qui fait le côté amusant de celui-ci!_

_Dilinzzo: Le Tony de la fin saison 2 étant quand même beaucoup plus hautain, moqueur et dur dans ses paroles, pauvre Palmer! ^^_

_FandeBones: Oui, je sais, c'est cruel, c'est fait exprès ^^!_

_Lili: Je crois bien que c'est l'une des premières fois que j'utilise Palmer dans une longue fic'! ^^_

_WJ: *Attrape Bébé Tony*. Youhou! *Fait un câlin à sa petite sœur*_

_Coco: Oui, comme tu dis, c'est rare! C'est un passage du 6x16 entre nos deux acolytes qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce passage :D_

_Flavie: Oui, Tony désorienté, à l'ouest à cause du virus et lunatique... Comme tu dis, flippant ^^!_

_Haerys: Un an sans TBC? Mais je ne finis pas l'année!^^_

_Lili200986: Merci ^^! Voila la suite!_

* * *

><p><strong>Feu de camps<strong>

.

Deux heures étaient passées, le temps s'était considérablement raccourci. L'équipe était de nouveau rassemblée, le légiste en plus, dans le laboratoire d'Abby afin de faire un point sur leurs dernières données.

Regroupés en cercle en un feu de camp typique de la méthode DiNozzo décidé par son supérieur, chacun attendait le feu vert de l'ancien marine pour parler, celui-ci étant pour l'instant occupé à boire une gorgée de café noir. Il reposa enfin l'immense tasse en plastique et se tourna vers Ducky, lui indiquant ainsi à travers un simple regard qu'il attendait son retour. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, avant de commencer, non sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à chacun avant :

-Alors. Pour commencer… J'ai relu tous les rapports que nous avions sur Richard Géonis, scruté toutes les photos de son domicile, et ai bien sûr eu une 'longue discussion' avec lui. Cet homme était assez fascinant, d'un point de vue psychologique, j'entends, car ce qu'il a fait à Anthony est vraiment impardonnable…

-Au fait… Duck', soupira Gibbs.

Le légiste plissa les lèvres, tout en jetant un léger regard à Gibbs, conscient que la patience n'était pas sa meilleure qualité en cet instant.

-J'y viens, j'y viens, Jethro. Cet homme était amoureux, très amoureux. Nous le prouve son geste désespéré pour prouver que sa femme avait été assassinée et ne s'était donc pas suicidée. Il était prêt à tuer pour ça, et quand il a comprit qu'il s'était trompé, il a préféré mettre fin à ses jours pour la retrouver plutôt que d'affronter un instant de plus le monde sans elle.

-Et…

-Un instant, j'y arrive, Jethro, répondit Ducky. Un homme aussi passionné par celle qu'il aimait ne pouvait décemment pas passer plusieurs jours loin d'elle. Il devait forcément se rendre sur sa tombe plusieurs fois par semaine, il devait obligatoirement être auprès d'elle, ne pas la quitter de trop de kilomètres… Et pour ça, il devait donc…

Abby ouvrit la bouche tout en levant la main pour couper la parole au légiste mais Tim l'arrêta en faisant un pas en avant, tout en lançant vivement, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard noir de la jeune femme :

-…Loger dans un périmètre proche du cimetière, intervint le jeune homme, faisant se retourner les deux hommes vers lui, tandis qu'il attrapait la télécommande du plasma en leur indiquant d'un geste de l'autre main l'écran.

Les deux plus âgés, Ziva et Abby fixèrent leur attention sur lui, il déglutit légèrement avant de poursuivre :

-J'ai vérifié le véhicule de Géonis, il y avait un système de gestion de consommation et d'optimisation de l'essence qui m'a permis de suivre ses derniers kilométrage, depuis l'endroit où il faisait son plein jusqu'à chacun de ses arrêts. Je vous épargnerais tout le bidouillage que j'ai du effectuer pour ça, mais j'ai réussi grâce au petit capteur implanté dans ce système à retracer les derniers kilomètres effectués par Géonis, sur les deux jours restants.

Il appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande, affichant un plan où étaient délimités les parcours effectués par Géonis.

-Il est allé trois fois au cimetière où est enterrée sa femme, puis est reparti trois fois au même endroit, se garer dans un parking du centre ville, plus exactement au…

-…Coin de la cinquième et de la huitième avenue, termina Abby avec un sourire satisfait, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, tandis qu'elle leur affichait un léger sourire avant de poursuivre, sur le même ton survitaminé :

-J'ai fais une recherche sur les particules de poussières qu'il y avait sur ses habits. J'y ai retrouvé des traces de poudre d'amande du Japon sur l'intégralité de sa veste. Et là, je vous entends, je vous vois, je vous sens, vous allez me dire : Mais pourquoi de la poudre d'amande ?

Elle s'arrêta pour leur faire un immense sourire en tendant les mains vers eux, McGee leva légèrement les yeux au ciel pendant que les autres affichaient un sourire amusé, avant de demander d'un ton des plus blasés et théâtral :

-Mais pourquoi de la poudre d'amande, Abby ?

Elle posa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, satisfaite.

-Et bien, il y a une usine au coin de la huitième et de la cinquième qui produit de la poudre d'amande. Quiconque passe fréquemment devant, notamment en se garant sur le parking qu'a trouvé McGee se retrouver avec une fiche couche de cette poudre sur ses vêtements, ainsi que la délicieuse odeur qui l'accompagne pendant quelques heures. Sauf si vous n'aimez pas cette délicieuse odeur, là, vous ne la trouverez pas délicieuse. Mais moi, j'adore l'odeur des amandes. Vous aimez l'odeur des amandes ?

-J'aime les enquêtes qui se résolvent, Abby.

-Mais moi aussi, Gibbs, moi aussi ! Même sans poudre d'amandes !

Ziva leva légèrement la main en l'air pour attirer leur attention, avant de leur tendre un dossier grisé.

-Gibbs, dans les quinze laboratoires potentiels que j'ai étudiés, trois sont proches du parking où se garait Richard Géonis. Deux appartiennent à des grandes firmes multinationales, la dernière est un laboratoire privé appartenant à une petite société pharmaceutique. Et devinez quel est le nom du dirigeant de cette société ?

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, poursuivant d'un débit plus rapide :

-Marc Maallen ! Le voisin de Richard Géonis, leur ancien meilleur ami !

Elle tapa dans ses mains, visiblement satisfaite de sa trouvaille, tout en continuant :

-Vous comprenez ? Il a du penser qu'a cause de lui, sa maîtresse s'était suicidée, il a voulu offrir un réconfort à son ancien meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il a trahi, en lui donnant ce qu'il souhaitait, le moindre de ses désirs, tout ce qui pouvait racheter sa culpabilité. Richard Géonis a demandé les rênes du laboratoire, Maallen n'a pas su dire non. Voilà pourquoi il était si froid quand vous êtes allé le voir avec Tony ! Il sait qu'a cause de lui, quelque chose cloche, il se doute surement de ce qu'a fait Géonis et il ne pas que ça se sache ! Il se sent responsable de la mort d'Elisabeth et maintenant, en plus, il sait qu'un virus a été créé à cause de lui !

Elle s'arrêta le souffle court, après avoir lâché toute sa tirade d'une traite, tandis que les autres se regardaient chacun leur tour, assimilant la théorie de la jeune femme. La voix tendue de Gibbs coupa enfin le silence oppressant qui s'était installé au bout de quelques secondes, tandis qu'il leur indiquait la porte d'un rapide mouvement de la tête.

-En route.

Les deux agents le suivirent immédiatement vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard du légiste et de la laborantine. Les portes de fer se refermèrent sur eux, les deux restants se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, dans un silence des plus complets. Quelques secondes passèrent où ils se fixèrent silencieusement, elle en mordillant ses lèvres, lui visiblement encore en ressassant les dernières informations, avant que l'homme ne lui ouvre ses bras, pour l'inviter à venir s'y réfugier, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, avant que la voix douce de Ducky ne s'élève dans le silence les environnant :

-Je crois qu'un petit appel à Monsieur Palmer serait une bonne idée.

Elle afficha un léger sourire satisfait, avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête.

-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée !

.

La sonnerie retentit une fois avant que la voix de l'assistant légiste ne se fasse entendre au bout du fil. Ducky mit le haut parleur, posa le téléphone sur la petite table de métal qui ornait le laboratoire et fit un sourire encourageant à Abby qui le regardait faire depuis son tabouret, les yeux scrutant chacun de ses mouvements.

-Jimmy. Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Docteur Mallard !

-Comment va notre cher Anthony, monsieur Palmer ?

-Il va… Il est très… Volubile. Il parle beaucoup, il s'arrête soudainement, il reparle, il s'arrête à nouveau. Et entre temps, il change d'âge et de caractère.

Jimmy soupira, Ducky et Abby se jetèrent un regard intrigué.

-Qu'entends tu par « changer d'âge », Jimmy ? Interrogea Abby.

-Et bien, il oublie qu'il a son âge et il devient l'ancien Anthony, à cause du virus. Quand il s'est réveillé il croyait qu'il avait la peste. Quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas la peste, il pensait être sous sérum de vérité, en train de faire un check up en Somalie. Après, il m'a demandé si son nez allait avoir de gros dommage à cause du coup que lui a donné le marine sous stéroïde, Damon. Il m'a ensuite précisé que la médecine avait fait des miracles puisque son radius était déjà soigné, puis il a eu à nouveau la peste, le sumac vénéneux, il a cherché une certaine Lara, puis après, il a… Vous m'écoutez ?

-Oui, oui. Tony revit juste les moments où il a fréquenté des hôpitaux pour s'expliquer qu'il y est, résonna Ducky. Et là, il est le Tony de quand ?

-Là, il est le Tony qui dort parce que les infirmières ont du le mettre sous sédatif étant donné que son rythme cardiaque s'est fortement accéléré quand il a commencé à vouloir quitter la chambre en parlant de Gibbs dans le pétrin et d'une histoire de mission sous couverture qui avait dérapé… Je n'ai pas trop compris.

Ducky leva les yeux au plafond avec un mince sourire, avant de partager un regard complice avec Abby. Tous deux savaient qu'il revivait une de leurs missions sous-couverture lors de la première année de l'agent au NCIS.

-Ce n'est rien de grave, Monsieur Palmer, souffla Ducky. Surveille bien Tony, nous comptons sur toi.

-Fais lui un gros bisou de ma part, intervint Abby en s'approchant du téléphone. Et précise-lui que je suis la fille avec des couettes noires qui lui fait toujours des câlins s'il ne se souvient pas de moi !

-Je lui ferais un bisou mental, Abby, parce que les vrais bisous, ce n'est pas ce que Tony préfère de ma part, tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça, ils raccrochèrent, avant de s'installer tous deux autour de la petite table. Abby posa son menton dans sa paume, tout en jetant un regard désespéré à la pendule où les minutes s'égrenaient bien trop vite. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude, attrapa son hippopotame à l'autre bout de la table, le serra fortement contre elle, laissant entendre le doux bruit de la peluche au légiste qui se tenait face à elle, et jeta un léger regard à celui-ci.

-Ils vont trouver l'antidote, n'est ce pas, Ducky ?

-Bien sûr, Abby. Ne t'en fais pas. Tony sera sauvé.

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de lui presser doucement la main, pendant qu'elle levait à nouveau les yeux vers la pendule, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne leur restait que trois heures. Maximum.

Un délai bien juste, même pour leur équipe.

* * *

><p><em>Alooooors?:)<em>


	22. Courir pour la vie

_Hello!_

_On arrive dans les derniers chapitres de cette histoire! Aujourd'hui, je parlerais peu, je vous laisse lire, on discutera après...Ok? ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Lilly D.: Justement, Tony peut-il survivre deux fois à un virus? Bonne question!<em>

_WJ: Miam, cette review m'a donné faim!_

_Flavie: Oui, le feu de camp était un petit honneur, parce que leur Tony leur manque ^^!_

_Ayahne: Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le Tony avec plein de personnalités différentes ;)!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Oui, Tony revit les moments marquant de son histoire! _

_Aurlie: Non, non, ce n'est pas fini! C'était juste mon dernier chapitre d'avance...! Mais on est très près de la fin ;) !_

_Coco: Tu es sûre, sûre?_

_Lili: J'ai inventé l'anecdote, le reste était dans des épisodes de NCIS! :)_

_Gwenetsi: C'est une très gentille remarque! Respecter les caractères, c'est vraiment important ^^!_

_Haerys: Je préfère ne rien dire. *Rire cruel*_

_Dilinzzo: Oui, le délai est juste! Je vous l'ai dis plusieurs fois, pourquoi...? :D Notre équipe va t-elle y arriver? Haha ^^_

_Mwa1503: Je vais chercher mes intrigues dans mon esprit tordu ^^! Du Tiva, peut-être dans un bonus sur des passages cachés durant la fic, j'y réfléchirais!_

_Little-Lyna: Autant de reviews, c'est un super cadeau! Je suis heureuse de te retrouver ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Courir pour la vie<strong>

.

Ils avaient mis trente-sept minutes pour se rendre à la société qui abritait le laboratoire suspect. Trois minutes de plus pour traverser le parking et les portes gardées par des gorilles, arrivant devant une secrétaire visiblement inquiète, badge en avant. Une minute pour qu'elle les laisse passer en leur indiquant où se situait le lieu qu'ils recherchaient, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Sept minutes pour traverser l'entreprise afin de s'y rendre. Enfin, ils y étaient.

Un immense laboratoire au toit vitré, où se laissaient deviner ici et là -via des petites cloisons de bois- des espaces de travail où chacun pouvait se retirer pour mener ses propres recherches. Un condensé de tubes, d'éprouvettes, d'appareils qui auraient fait frémir d'envie la laborantine du NCIS.

Et parmi tous ces liquides, ces tubes, ces analyses… Se trouvait probablement celui qu'ils recherchaient. L'antidote.

Gibbs tendit son badge en direction de l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite, un chercheur plongé dans l'étude d'une masse jaunâtre des plus répugnantes, obligeant l'homme à quitter son travail pour lever les yeux vers lui.

-Je peux vous aider, messieurs…Madame ? Demanda l'homme avec un regard soutenu pour l'israélienne, tandis qu'il s'attardait sur le dernier mot.

-Richard Géonis, gronda Gibbs.

L'homme laissa échapper un bref sourire avant de lever brièvement les yeux au ciel, tout en soupirant :

-Richy ! Yes, qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore, le Muet ?

-Où travaillait-il ? Son espace de recherches, où est-il ?

L'homme leur désigna un coin sur la gauche, caché par un panneau de bois verdâtre.

-Dans le coin, là-bas. Un brave garçon, mais qui n'a jamais échangé plus de cinq mots avec nous. Il venait, il faisait son boulot, et il repartait, pauvre m… Et, mais, où allez-vous ? Vous devez mettre des blouses pour entrer dans les laboratoires !

Les trois agents ne l'écoutèrent pas, se dirigeant rapidement vers le petit recoin. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit bureau recouvert d'un microscope, d'éprouvettes, tubes à essais et de fioles. Toutes remplies de liquides transparents, jaunes, rosâtres. Aucun d'un liquide bleu ressemblant de près ou de loin à l'antidote. McGee laissa passer sa tête entre les cloisons séparant le petit bureau du reste du laboratoire, s'adressant au chercheur qui les avait suivi.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres endroits où Géonis travaillait ? Il n'avait que ça ?

-Il mettait de temps en temps certains de ses produits dans la salle de refroidissement. Un très grand frigo, si vous préférez.

-Où ? Attaqua Gibbs en faisant demi-tour.

L'homme leur désigna une porte de fer au fond du laboratoire. Ils l'ouvrirent quelques instants plus tard, pénétrant dans un vaste espace où étaient alignés des centaines de tubes et autres produits du même acabit.

-Sur les étagères du fond, les E-25, E26 et E27, résuma le laborantin en leur désignant d'un geste du menton l'endroit.

Ziva et Gibbs avancèrent vers l'espace, survolant du regard les trois étagères où étaient entassées les recherches de leur coupable. Fiole contenant un liquide gris, sachet contenant une espèce de poussière grisâtre, tubes…Minuscule bouteille de verre contenant une dizaine de millilitre d'un liquide bleu.

Minuscule bouteille qui, ils le comprirent aussitôt, contenait la seule chance de survie de leur ami. Ils l'avaient. Ils avaient l'antidote.

.

Jimmy Palmer baissa le livre d'histoires contemporaines qu'il lisait depuis trente-sept minutes quand il entendit un raclement de gorge devant lui. Il constata aussitôt que l'agent senior de Gibbs le regardait, yeux semi-ouverts, les mains crispées sur la couverture le drapant, les lèvres entrouvertes, visiblement pour essayer d'émettre une parole.

L'assistant légiste laissa donc retomber son livre sur la table placée à son côté et vint s'installer au chevet de son collègue, attrapant au passage une bouteille et une paille, qu'il proposa d'un petit mouvement de la main à l'italien. Celui-ci accepta, se délectant pendant quelques secondes des quelques gorgées bienvenues, avant de faire claquer ses lèvres, tout en désignant la perfusion d'analgésique du regard.

-Cinquante dollars, souffla l'agent d'une voix sourde.

Jimmy leva les sourcils, sans comprendre où voulait en venir Tony.

-Quoi ?

-Cent dollars.

-Euh…

-Cent dollars si tu arrêtes tout de suite cette perf', Gremlins, gronda l'italien d'une voix basse en rehaussant légèrement la tête, avant de la laisser retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller, épuisé.

-Quoi ? Mais, non, je ne…Euh… Pourquoi ?

-T'as pas l'impression que j'ai du mal à rester éveillé, sinon, Jimmy le Génie ? Maugréa Tony avec difficulté.

L'assistant légiste hésita, lança une œillade inquiète vers le goutte-à-goutte, revint sur le visage cerné de son ami, repartit vers la perfusion, puis termina sur l'horloge. Il restait techniquement moins de deux heures de chance de survie à Tony. Il était dommage qu'il les passe endormi. Mais une question s'imposait avant :

-Dis, Tony, tu…

-Je connais Ziva, je sais que j'ai un virus à cause de Richard Géonis et je sais en quelle année nous sommes, le devança l'agent.

Palmer hocha la tête, satisfait. Il avait devant lui le Tony actuel, enfin. Il se leva donc de son petit fauteuil pour attraper la perfusion, coupant le goutte-à-goutte en un léger mouvement. Tony soupira d'aise en constatant qu'il allait pouvoir se réveiller convenablement sans craindre de se rendormir dans la minute, Palmer s'installa à nouveau à son côté, un grand sourire au visage.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, ça va. Tu sais où en sont les autres ?

-Ils cherchent l'antidote. Ils avaient une piste tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

-Super.

Tony s'arrêta de parler, fixant sans les voir les quelques rayons de soleil qui se profilaient derrière la fenêtre. Il laissa échapper un léger sourire, alors que l'assistant légiste attrapait un mouchoir pour lui tendre, sourcils froncés.

-Tu es sûr que ca va ? S'inquiéta Jimmy.

-Certain, pourquoi ?

-Tu saignes du nez.

-Oh. Rien de grave, t'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tant que ce n'est pas accompagné d'un arrêt cardiaque…Ricana difficilement Tony.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de la tendre vers Palmer.

-Tu me passes ton portable ? Je vais envoyer un message à Abby. Je suis sûre qu'elle est morte d'inquiétude.

Jimmy fronça le nez, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte, vérifiant qu'aucune infirmière n'entrait pour entendre leur conversation.

-Pas dans les hôpitaux, DiNozzo.

L'italien se redressa légèrement sur ses oreillers, lança un regard dangereux vers le second.

-Tu veux vraiment que je me lève pour le prendre, Palmer ?

Jimmy grimaça, se leva et traversa la chambre pour se diriger vers le petit placard, pendant que l'italien frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les extrémités de ses doigts soudainement gelées, ainsi que ses orteils, comme plongés dans un seau de glace.

Jimmy attrapa son portable, fit un demi-tour sur lui-même…

Et laissa tomber l'appareil au sol en constatant que son ami était lourdement retombé sur les oreillers, yeux clos, mains jointes, alors que les données suivant son rythme cardio-vasculaire et cérébral s'emballaient.

.

Ils avaient franchis les portes de l'hôpital, vingt minutes après avoir récupéré l'antidote. Ils furent rapidement dans le couloir amenant à la chambre de l'italien, le précieux liquide à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant en voyant un assistant légiste effondré, mais serrées devant lui, accroupi dans le couloir, devant la petite chambre. Le cœur de chacun se serra, alors que Gibbs interpellait le jeune homme :

-DiNozzo ?

Palmer acquiesça légèrement, tremblant.

-Il fait un nouvel arrêt. Cérébral, articula difficilement Jimmy en regardant ses mains, moites, tremblantes.

Ziva et McGee se jetèrent un regard effaré, Gibbs poussa aussitôt la porte de la chambre, constatant difficilement qu'un flot d'infirmières et de médecins entouraient le lit du malade, s'occupant de celui-ci avec difficulté. Il tendit la petite bouteille au Docteur Riddik, debout sur sa gauche, celui-ci l'attrapa aussitôt en comprenant ce qu'elle contenait, déversant le liquide bleu dans une longue seringue qu'il planta dans le cou de l'agent, à l'endroit même où palpitait la plus grosse veine. Le médecin indiqua ensuite à Gibbs à travers un vague mouvement de la tête de quitter la chambre, celui-ci obtempéra, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'agent, son agent, inconscient sur le lit d'hôpital.

Son agent, à qui il ne voulait en aucun cas, jamais ô grand jamais, dire adieu.

.

Huit minutes.

Deux Jours. Ils avaient couru. Ils s'étaient battus contre la mort, une course de deux jours pour sauver leur collègue. Un fils, un frère, un ami, un amant. Pour chacun quelqu'un de particulier.

Une seconde. En une seconde, le temps leur avait échappé entre les doigts. Une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvaient assis sur les sièges en plastique bleu de l'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles. Oui, ils avaient eu l'antidote. Mais le temps les avait pris de justesse en s'attaquant à la vie de l'agent senior bien trop tôt. Maintenant, ils attendaient.

Depuis huit minutes…

Ils attendaient de savoir si l'antidote avait été efficace, malgré les circonstances.

Ils attendaient de savoir s'ils avaient pu le sauver, s'ils avaient réussi à aider l'un des leurs, un membre de leur famille.

Ils attendaient de savoir s'ils allaient pouvoir sourire à nouveau.

Ils attendaient…

Enfin, le docteur Riddik apparut devant eux.

L'attente était finie.

Leurs espoirs aussi, quand ils entendirent trois mots. Trois simples mots qu'ils n'auraient jamais souhaité entendre :

-Je suis désolé…

* * *

><p><em>Vous êtes priés de ne pas assassiner l'auteur.<em>

_*Prépare ses billets pour le Nicaragua*_

_Si vous me connaissez, vous savez qu'il peut encore se passer plein de choses!_

_Vous savez aussi que je suis cruelle..._

_*Sourire innocent*_

_*Prépare un autre billet pour Ouagadoudou*_

_Il reste deux chapitres!_

A bientôt!


	23. Illusion : Ziva

_Hello!_

_Je suis de retour...! Que dire après le précédent chapitre et les menaces de mort qui s'en sont suivis... Juste un "Mouahahaha, même pas peur!" suffira!^^_

_Oh, et au fait, je n'étais ni au Nicaragua ni à Ouagadoudou, c'était une fausse piste! Bwahahahaha!_

_Sinon... J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle! ^^_

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai découpé mon avant dernier chapitre, puisque sinon, il était vraiment beaucoup trop long, et de ce fait là, la fic sera un tout petit peu plus longue que prévue!_

_La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que du coup... Vous allez devoir attendre pour avoir le mot de la fin!_

_Enjoy!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>WJ: *Ecris sous la protection rapprochée d'un M16 et d'un bébé Tony armé d'un biberon de ninja*<em>

_FandeBones: Suite vite: Ok! Mais... Pourquoi tant de haine?*Regard innocent*_

_Pokilo: Et non, c'est pas ça la suite! *Bwahahahaha*_

_Lili: "Tu ne peux pas tuer Tony" = C'est un défi? *Ricane devant l'air horrifiée de Lili*_

_Coco: "Tony, the Survivor". Ca fait un bon titre de fic'! (Ou pas!)_

_Lilly D.: *Louche sur le chocolat blanc*. Je résisteraiiiiiis!_

_Furieuse:* Regard innocent*. *Est fière d'être trèèèèèèèèès loin des lecteurs pas contents*_

_Ayahne: Comme je te l'ai souligné en MP, "Ne pas tuer PBG", c'est l'idée de l'année. De la décennie. Du siècle, même!_

_Flavie: Vouuiiii, j'écris toujours vite mes suites quand je fais des fins AIPMique (enfin, j'essaye). ^^_

_Haerys: Comment dire, euh... En fait, euh... Tony pas mourir... TBC, charte... Oui, mais, j'ai peut-être signé au crayon de bois! *Sourire diabolique*_

_Jaller-Skirata: Oui, mais l'antidote est arrivé un peu tard! Un peu TROP tard! ^^_

_Dilinzzo: *Se cache de Gibbs*. Un arrêt cérébral, c'est peut-être encore pire qu'un arrêt cardiaque? Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire de réanimation ^^_

_Arlequine: *Maxi Smile*. Te revoilà! *Contente*. Oui, sorry si arrêt cérébral n'existe pas. C'est donc un truc qui vous met sur pause côté cerveau, on dira que c'est un arrêt cérébral pour la fiction ^^!_

_Gwenetsi: J'ai cru que personne n'allait souligner le "Un amant". Pour Ziva, bien sûr ^^! Le faute au 7x13 que j'ai regardé il y a quelques jours...!^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion - Ziva<strong>

.

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer.

Une de plus a comptabiliser. Encore des heures qui venaient s'ajouter et qui les éloignaient de lui. Encore une journée où ils allaient sourire, bavarder, échanger des discussions sur leur soirée et le dernier film qu'ils avaient vu. Encore un jour d'enquête. Encore des sourires de façade. Encore un bureau vide d'occupants qu'ils allaient éviter du regard.

La quatre-vingt douzième journée depuis ce moment fatidique où leur vie avait dérapé.

.

Ziva s'installa à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur, et chargea ses emails, gardant consciencieusement comme elle le faisait depuis trois mois son regard sur son écran, évitant bien soigneusement de dériver par-dessus celui-ci pour s'arrêter sur le bureau vide qui lui faisait face. Un bureau où les affaires de l'agent senior étaient encore présentes, même s'il n'était plus là depuis bien trop longtemps. Aucun n'avait pu se résoudre à les déménager, les laisser ici était une preuve qu'il était encore avec eux.

Elle posa la main sur l'agrafeuse Mighty Mouse qui se tenait à sa droite, seul objet qu'elle avait volée sur le bureau l'italien après cette journée des plus atroces. Doucement, dans un effleurement, elle caressa l'agrafeuse bleue et rouge du bout de son index, la contemplant en silence.

C'était un simple objet. C'est vrai. Mais il évoquait beaucoup plus pour elle. Elle s'y raccrochait comme à une bouée, la glissant discrètement dans son sac le soir avant de partir, la déposant le matin en arrivant. C'était la preuve qu'il restait près d'elle, qu'il était là et qu'il ne la quittait pas.

Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait le petit objet bleu et rouge. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne la fasse sursauter légèrement, provenant du bureau face à elle.

Elle quitta l'agrafeuse du regard pour se poser sur l'endroit qu'elle évitait tant du regard depuis ce jour et sursauta à nouveau, plus fortement.

Les deux hommes à sa gauche se tournèrent vers elle, elle n'en prit pas compte, occupée à fixer ce qui se tenait devant elle. Ou plutôt celui qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, incapable de détourner le regard, malgré le fait que les deux autres agents étaient spectateurs de sa surprise. Il ne pouvait pas… C'était impossible…

Et pourtant si. Elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Oui, en face d'elle, installé confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau, le coude posé sur le meuble, le menton dans la paume, vêtu de son plus beau costume noir associé à une chemise bleue azur, lui souriait de toutes ses dents Anthony DiNozzo Junior, lui-même.

.

Elle passa une main devant ses yeux, frotta légèrement ses paupières du bout des doigts, inspira longuement en gardant sa paume devant son regard, et retira enfin sa main pour refaire face au bureau.

Il était toujours là. Il la regardait toujours de cet air des plus malicieux. Il avait un sourire encore plus moqueur que la minute auparavant.

Impossible. Il était… Il n'était pas là. Impossible.

-Ziva ?

Un appel de la part de McGee l'obligea à quitter l'italien qui la fixait du regard avec son sourire amusé, détournant son attention vers le jeune homme. Elle remarqua son regard interrogatif, ainsi que celui de Gibbs, et hocha légèrement le menton avec un microscopique sourire.

-Ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste… Une pensée qui m'est revenue en tête. Je… Je…

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers le bureau de Tony. Il avait disparu.

Sa gorge devint sèche, ses mains brûlantes. Elle devait sortir, tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à ressasser cette… Apparition. Surtout pas.

-Je vais… Je dois… Je reviens ! Balbutia la jeune femme en se levant précipitamment pour se diriger vers les toilettes, sous le regard inquiet des deux autres.

.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et plongea ses mains sous l'eau froide, avant de s'en asperger le visage, yeux clos.

Il lui manquait tant. Mais elle ne pensait pas le voir devant elle, telle l'hallucination qu'il était. Son sourire moqueur, son regard malicieux. Elle avait eu l'impression de l'avoir avec elle, et ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce sourire depuis maintenant trois mois, chaque jour sans lui, sans ça, sans sa présence étant plus difficile à encaisser que le précédent.

Elle inspira légèrement, les deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo, les yeux toujours clos, avant de les rouvrir, prête à retourner à l'open space…

…Et de sursauter brusquement en le voyant. Lui. Un mètre derrière elle, adossé à la porte d'une des cabines, bras croisés, son sourire moqueur toujours imprimé sur le visage.

.

-Bah alors, Zee-Vah, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé, elle resta à le fixer, interdite. Il agita la main devant elle, sans la quitter du regard.

-Youhou, Super Ninja, ici Tony DiNozzo, tu me reçois ?

-Tu n'es pas là.

Elle approuva ses dires avec un hochement de tête négatif, il haussa brièvement les épaules.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas là.

-Tu es…

-Une hallucination. Mais avoue que je suis bien fait, non ? J'adore ce costume, du sur-mesure fait dans un quartier luxueux de D.C, une vraie merv…

-Tony.

Il lui fit un nouveau sourire éblouissant, avant de faire un pas vers elle.

-Yep ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Demande-le toi ma chère.

-Tony !

Il balaya la question d'un vague geste de la main.

-Pour te remonter le moral, peut-être ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Tu sais bien que si.

-Non.

-Ziva, je te connais.

-Je me connais aussi.

-Heureusement !

Elle s'adossa au lavabo, se mordillant la lèvre en regardant l'italien qui lui faisait face. Il poursuivit, avec un peu plus de sérieux :

-Ziva. Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais tu dois surmonter ça. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme comme les autres.

-Tu es mon coéquipier.

-Justement. En tant que coéquipier, je n'aime pas te voir triste. Je sais que tu n'arrives plus à sourire réellement. C'est nul.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, regard fixé sur elle.

-Ziva, je suis là. Ne l'oublie pas. Je suis là !

Elle serra le rebord du lavabo, prenant une inspiration douloureuse devant les mots prononcés par l'italien.

-Non, tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es plus là. Tony.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, doucement, effleurant son épaule du bout de ses doigts.

-Je ne suis pas mort, Ziva. Je suis encore là, avec toi.

-Je n'appelle pas ça être avec moi, Tony. Tu es allongé sur un lit, tu ne parles plus, tu ne souris plus, tu n'es plus qu'un corps. Et tu sais très bien qu'il y a peu de chances que tu reviennes. Tu es dans le coma, Tony ! Le coma ! Depuis plus de trois mois ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Il y a plus de quatre-vingt dix pour cent de chances que tu ne te réveilles jamais. Tu n'es plus là !

Elle serra les dents, crispée. Il afficha une mine boudeuse.

-Tu me sous-estimes ? Un DiNozzo n'abandonne jamais. Je peux revenir. Normalement.

Elle serra les poings, lui lança un regard noir.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au plafond, tout en soufflant :

-Je ne sais pas.

-On a besoin de toi, Tony.

Il rabaissa le visage, lui fit un demi-sourire.

-Ça, je sais.

-Reviens.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, prit une légère inspiration, avant de lâcher d'un ton des plus bas :

-J'essaye.

Ils se turent quelques instant, se contentant d'apprécier les quelques secondes qui s'écoulaient, face à face, après tant de temps. Enfin, Elle leva la main vers lui, lui caressa la peau du bout des doigts, curieuse de ne sentir que le vide sous sa caresse.

-Tu me manques, souffla la jeune femme, bouleversée. Reviens. S'il te plait.

Il émit un bref sourire, elle ferma les yeux, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. L'agent se rapprocha d'elle pour lui souffler au creux de l'oreille un bref :

-Promis.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus là. Seul restait pour la jeune femme la sensation d'un picotement sur le bout des doigts, à l'endroit même où elle avait touché sa joue dans un tendre instant.

Cet instant… Une illusion, un rêve, un espoir. Une promesse.

* * *

><p><em>Vous devinez pourquoi j'ai coupé les autres parties du chapitre? J'avais prévu de faire les autres persos dans un seul et très long chapitre, mais... Je vais plutôt faire un chapitre par perso !<em>

_Un petit avis?_


	24. Illusion : McGee

_Hello!_

_Peu de blabla aujourd'hui, sauf une chose:_

_**MERCI**! J'ai dépassé les 400 reviews, grâce à vous. Je trouve ça assez incroyable d'y être arrivée, une nouvelle fois... Merci, merci et merci!_

_._

_Flavie: Réussir à rendre une personne 'bouche-bée', c'est une superbe réussite! :D_

_Jaller-Skirata: Je poursuis sur le un chapitre par personne, à l'exception des légistes qui auront un chapitre pour eux deux! :)_

_WJ: *Tend le crayola "Resteuuuuuh" à WJ*._

_Lili: Je me suis arrêtée au 9x08 pour le moment, je vais essayer de regarder les suivants la semaine prochaine. Oui, cet instant était un peu Tiva, oui, je me doute que tu ais hâte de lire le chapitre Tibbs...^^ Patience !_

_FandeBones: Et oui, comme tu dis, tout peut arriver! :D_

_Arlequine: Une baguette magique! C'est top! (Tant qu'il n'a pas les lunettes de Harry...!). Et félicitations pour la 400e!  
><em>

_Lilly D.: Les larmes aux yeux? *Est émue*_

_Haerys: Et oui, Tony et sa répartie sont toujours là, même en hallucination._

_Ayahne: Et moi, comme d'habitude, je suis ravie par ta review!_

_Dilinzzo: Le réveil de Tony? Ah. Oui. Potentiellement. Ou pas!_

_Onst: Welcome! J'espère que tu apprécies cette histoire!_

_Gwenetsi: Bah si, je veux bien que tu m'expliques!^^ (et c'était ou découper le chapitre, ou vous faire patienter deux semaines le temps de l'écrire en entier...Alors, je suis toujours tortionnaire? :D)_

_Mwa: Oui, elle arrive sur sa fin, avec les quelques chapitres 'Illusion', puis l'épilogue!_

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion: McGee<em><br>_**

_.  
><em>

_« L'agent Tommy aimait ces instants de paix avec lui-même. Un café, un livre, le silence. Rien mais tout. Le silence mais la vie. Se retrouver._

_C'était sans compter sur ses amis et collègues, qui frappèrent à sa porte alors qu'il entamait la page cinq de son nouveau roman… »._

Tim s'arrêta dans son écriture, jetant un regard sur l'horloge qui lui faisait face. Il était plus de minuit, sa logique lui ordonnait d'aller se laver les dents, d'enfiler un douillet pyjama et d'aller plonger sous sa couette.

Oui, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il préférait écrire. Redonner vie à une personne qu'il lui manquait tant à travers des mots, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Installé devant sa machine à écrire, il s'était plongé dans l'écriture de son prochain roman, faisant de l'agent Tommy son héros d'un jour pour le chapitre en cours. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer toute la fierté de son ami s'il en avait eu connaissance. Moqueries, rires, commentaires blagueurs, il aurait eu le droit à tout un cinéma d'avoir fait de Tommy son personnage central durant vingt-six pages.

Et, bien qu'il s'en était plains fréquemment auprès de Ziva durant les années précédentes, Tim aurait tout donné, à l'instant même, pour entendre une moquerie de la part de l'agent senior.

Tout plutôt que ce silence. Tout plutôt que rien. Juste ce Tony immobile, sous respirateur artificiel, blanc comme un linge, qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite à l'hôpital de Bethesda. Et ce depuis quatre-vingt seize jours.

.

Il quitta sa machine à écrire, se leva pour se diriger vers son frigo afin d'y attraper une canette de soda caféiné. De quoi le tenir éveillé après cette journée passée à courir dans les rues de Washington, dans l'espoir de rattraper un suspect, encore un.

Le dos contre son frigo, les yeux clos, il absorba quelques gorgées, lentement, les pensées tournées vers la journée du lendemain. Vers Ziva qui paraissait si différente depuis quatre jours, comme si elle n'était plus la même. Plus pétillante, plus vivante. Vers Gibbs, qui avait dû sortir autant de mots que de jours étaient passés depuis cet instant fatidique, c'est-à-dire bien trop peu. Vers Abby, qui se droguait à la caféine pour oublier et n'était plus la même depuis cet instant, bien trop triste dès qu'elle pensait qu'on ne la voyait plus. Vers Ducky et Palmer, qui travaillaient de plus en plus en silence, comme perdus dans d'intenses réflexions dont ils avaient le secret.

Vers DiNozzo, qui était dans le coma depuis quatre-vingt seize jours, et dont les médecins avaient dit aujourd'hui qu'il y avait de moins en moins de chances qu'il ne se réveille à chaque nouvelle journée qui défilait.

Vers lui, à qui il manquait un grand frère.

Il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à retourner écrire pour redonner vie à son ami à travers des mots.

Et écarquilla les yeux en voyant celui qui se tenait installé sur son canapé, un sourire satisfait collé sur le visage.

.

-Tu n'es pas là !

Tim contourna sa petite table, le regard fixé sur l'agent senior, le doigt tendu vers celui-ci. Agent senior qui sourcilla devant ses propos.

-Tu es vexant, McIllusion !

-Tu ne peux pas être là, DiNozzo !

-Et en plus, tu radotes !

-Tu es dans le coma, tu ne peux pas être devant moi !

-Tu crois vraiment que en le répétant une troisième fois, ça sera encore plus vrai ?

-Qu'est ce que…

McGee se laissa tomber sur une chaise, légèrement tremblant, sa main blanche resserrée autour de la canette de soda, sans quitter l'italien du regard. Italien qui n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait actuellement, mais le Tony qu'il avait rencontré sept ans auparavant, avant de devenir un membre à part entière de l'équipe. Sweat-Shirt noir, jean foncé et cheveux travaillés au gel, Anthony DiNozzo Junior le regardait avec un immense sourire, visiblement amusé de voir son ami si perturbé.

-Arrêtes de te poser des questions, McEmbrouille. Et profite, je suis là !

Le plus jeune passa une main sur son front, n'arrivant pas à quitter son 'invité' du regard.

-Illusion ? Rêve ? J'hallucine, c'est ça ? Le questionna Tim d'un débit des plus rapides.

Tony haussa les épaules, d'un air fataliste.

-T'as juste besoin de sommeil, P'tit Génie.

McGee se leva, passant devant DiNozzo avant de faire demi-tour sur lui-même, jetant un petit coup d'œil sur son collègue alors qu'il murmurait pour lui-même :

-Ok. On va dire que j'hallucine. Je vois Tony. Chez moi. A minuit. Le café, c'est peut-être le café. Ou la fatigue, comme le dis To…. Comme je me le dis mentalement.

-T'as fini, McCentPas ?

Tim s'arrêta pile devant Tony, lui jeta un léger regard avant de laisser tomber ses mains de chaque côté de son corps. Il détailla longuement son collègue, avant qu'une simple question ne lui échappe :

-Tu vas bien ?

Il se traita aussitôt mentalement de stupide, cette question étant du une - Posée à une image de son subconscient, de deux-Incohérente, puisque Tony était dans le coma. Celui-ci haussa cependant les sourcils, avant de s'adosser plus confortablement au canapé de l'agent, tout en s'exclamant :

-Ça va ! Je suis un peu en manque de télévision, mais ça va ! On ne peut pas dire que je suis fatigué, puisque je dors depuis plus de trois mois, donc… Je suis ok !

Tim s'installa sur le canapé, prenant bien garde à ne pas s'asseoir trop près de l'agent, avant de poursuivre ses interrogations :

-Tu nous entends, quand on vient te voir ?

-Ça, je ne peux pas te répondre, Tim.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce que toi-même, tu ne connais pas la réponse, McStupide ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas réel !

-C'est vrai.

Il laissa passer un silence, pendant que Tony se levait pour se pencher par-dessus sa machine à écrire. Une exclamation s'échappa des lèvres de l'italien avant que l'informaticien n'ai pu réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Un héros d'un de tes chapitres ! Tu fais un chapitre entier sur moi ! Wouhou ! Je savais que tu m'idolâtrais, GemCity !

-C'est un chapitre sur Tommy, pas sur toi, DiNozzo, souffla McGee.

-Oui, oui, si tu veux. Tu veux peut-être un autographe ? Ou mieux, une photo dédicacée ! Yeah !

-Je savais que tu allais te moquer.

-Tu l'as cherché, en même temps !

-C'est vrai.

L'italien poursuivit un peu sa lecture, avant de se réinstaller au côté de McGee, imitant celui-ci en laissant tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

-C'est sympa, McGee.

La phrase lâchée avec un ton des plus sérieux intrigua le jeune homme qui se redressa lentement pour jeter un regard interrogatif vers son collègue.

-Quoi ?

-D'écrire un chapitre sur moi. Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas être un légume. D'être encore là, avec vous.

McGee resta un instant silencieux, perturbé par ce brusque virement de situation et par ce Tony on ne peut plus sérieux, franc. Réel.

-Tu es encore là.

-Physiquement. Mentalement, je suis presque mort.

-Bien sûr que non, tu vas revenir.

-Tu y crois, McEspoir !

-Je crois juste en toi, DiNozzo.

-Une nouvelle fois… C'est sympa, le Bleu.

McGee déglutit lentement, conscient qu'il ne savait pas où était la réalité dans cet instant, mais qu'il avait réellement besoin d'avoir cette conversation.

-Écoute, Tony… L'équipe n'est plus la même, sans toi. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais il le faut, il faut que tu reviennes. On a besoin de rire, on a besoin de légèreté, on a besoin de ton amitié.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, Timmy, pas comme ça en claquant des doigts, répondit l'italien en mimant le geste. La faute à Géonis et son petit cadeau, souffla Tony avec un regard désolé.

-Tu n'as plus le virus.

-Oui, mais le temps que l'antidote agisse, j'étais déjà à moitié mort du côté de mon cerveau – puisque oui, c'est un fait, j'en ai un !-. Tu le sais, non ?

-Je sais que tu peux lutter contre ça. Tu as survécu à la peste, tu peux te battre contre toi-même.

-C'est la plus dure de mes batailles.

-Mais tu n'es pas tout seul pour y arriver. On est là.

-Ouais, enfin, je suis quand même le seul qui puisse lutter contre mon corps, McGénie !

-Et les médecins, tu les oublies ?

-Tu parles de ceux qui tournent autour de moi en parlant du dernier match de foot et de leurs dernières conquêtes ? Pour eux, je ne suis qu'une misérable plante verte, maintenant.

-Pas pour Brad, il vient te voir presque tous les jours depuis qu'il est revenu de vacances.

-Ouais…

-L'équipe aussi vient te voir… Poursuivit McGee avec un sourire encourageant vers son collègue.

Le visage de Tony changea, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher son collègue d'y lire la lueur de tristesse qui s'y était inscrite. McGee passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne parlait pas au vrai Tony mais à son illusion. Il avait juste besoin de s'expliquer ça, lui aussi.

-Il va venir, Tony.

Le second baissa les yeux, tout en jouant avec les cordons pendant à la capuche de son sweat, évitant ainsi le regard du plus jeune.

-A mon enterrement, peut-être ?

-Il n'y aura pas d'enterrement !

-Il n'y a pas de visite non plus.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas toujours avec lui, il vient peut-être tard… Tenta McGee.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Tim. Je sais. Mais, il y a une explication, Tony. Tu verras.

-Je sais qu'il y a une explication. Je veux juste savoir laquelle. Je veux savoir pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois depuis que je suis dans cette saleté de lit, grogna l'agent senior en se tournant vers McGee.

-Il te le dira. Gibbs te le dira.

-Quand ?

-Quand tu te réveilleras, DiNozzo.

-On verra.

L'italien se releva d'un bond après ces deux mots lâchés dans un soupir, s'étirant vivement avant de faire quelques pas dans le centre de la pièce.

-Bon, McDodo, il est temps que tu ailles dormir.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce revirement de situation.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil.

-McCernes, si tu continues à rester éveillé comme ça grâce à ton overdose de café, tu vas faire passer Abby pour une nonne tellement tu es nerveux, et on va croire que tu as la maladie de Parkinson, tellement tu trembles. Vas dormir un peu, reposes-toi et peut-être arrêteras-tu de parler avec la meilleure illusion du monde…

-Peut-être. Même si celle-ci est sympa.

-Ouais, mais t'as l'air stupide à parler tout seul, tu sais ?

-Je sais. Pas grave.

Tim se leva, se planta face à Tony. Celui-ci lui décrocha un léger sourire.

-Bonne nuit, McCafé.

-Bonne nuit, Tony. Reviens vite. Pour de vrai.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Se contentant de disparaître le temps d'un battement de cils du plus jeune.

Tim abandonna sa machine à écrire, éteignit ses lumières et se plongea sous sa couette dans l'obscurité la plus totale, avant de fermer les yeux. Laissant ses pensées dériver vers une personne qui l'avait toujours soutenue. Et qui le faisait encore, même en étant dans le coma depuis quatre-vingt seize jours, en venant lui parler alors qu'il en avait sacrément besoin.

Tim soupira. Il était temps qu'il revienne. Il fallait qu'il revienne. Il avait besoin de cet amitié. Il avait besoin d'une conversation, d'un ami, de surnoms idiots. De Tony.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Prochain chapitre sur qui, à votre avis? :)_

_Juste pour l'info, je n'ai pas oublié 'Six'... Je m'y remets et vous poste une suite très vite, promis!  
><em>


	25. Illusion : Abby

_Hello!_

_Un nouveau chapitre posté rapidement, vous z'avez vu comme je fais tout pour vous éviter la crise d'AIPM? :]_

_Beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné qui est le personnage de ce chapitre...^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Merci :) !<em>

_Cherisch: Merci! J'aime beaucoup la relation entre ces deux là (et trouver des surnoms pour McGee m'avait manqué!)_

_WJ:*Réceptionne le crayon avec un sourire immense*_

_Flavie: Merci !:) Et non, ce chapitre n'est pas sur Gibbs, il faudra patienter encore un tout petit peu!_

_Gwenetsi: Modus Vivendu! Roh, ce que j'aime cette fic! Une visite de Gibbs pour faire réagir Tony? Huuuum, y'a de l'idée... Mais...*Musique angoissante*_

_Deydy: Et oui, son absence est difficile pour chacun d'entre eux, à leur façon. :)_

_Ayahne: Tu veux une hallucination aussi? :D_

_Jaller-Skirata: Un chapitre sur Kort! Ca serait amusant! Peut-être en bonus ! ^^_

_Haerys: *Tend un mouchoir à Haerys*. *Pense au chapitre Tibbs et à l'épilogue à venir*. *Va acheter un camion de mouchoirs pour Haerys et les autres lecteurs (et pour elle)*_

_Dilinzzo: J'aime ta spéculation, mais comme pour Gwen... Je dirais juste 'Mais...' ^^. *Va faire du shopping avec Dilinzzo pour acheter des photos de Tony et Gibbs*_

_Lili: Coucou touaaa ^^!Je me doutais que tu allais avoir cette réaction pour l'info sur Gibbs. Plus d'infos trèèèès bientôt ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion: Abby<strong>

.

Son laboratoire était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, accompagné d'un silence religieux des plus inhabituels en cet endroit. Elle, assise à terre au milieu de la pièce, le visage plongé dans ses bras, eux-mêmes entourant ses genoux, réfléchissait.

La journée avait été longue, les recherches pour retrouver des preuves et leur coupable aussi. Elle avait stoppée ses machines à vingt-deux heures, avait commandé un plateau de sushis qui lui avait été livré peu après, avait diné devant son ordinateur, le regard perdu dans le vide… Et avait éteint toutes les lumières de la pièce pour se laisser tomber, assise sur le sol de son laboratoire, les yeux clos. Il y a une heure de cela.

Une chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus fréquemment, et ce depuis quatre-vingt seize jours.

Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas exactement. Elle supposait qu'elle en avait besoin. Oublier son exubérance pendant quelques minutes, laisser la place au silence. Penser à l'équipe, penser à la vie, penser à lui. Peut-être que si elle le pensait et le demandait assez fort, il finirait par l'entendre et lui obéirait, peut-être que si elle lui ordonnait de revenir, il le ferait. Peut-être. Pensées positives, son mantra depuis des années, même s'il était difficilement soutenable actuellement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières, ses yeux lui piquetant à cause de la fatigue. Le manque de caf-pow – elle était en sevrage depuis six heures- se faisait ressentir, le sommeil la gagnait lentement.

Abby se redressa lentement, attrapa son manteau, s'étira les bras au dessus de la tête et avança vers les portes du laboratoire. Elle s'arrêta cependant à mi-chemin, alertée par un léger mouvement dans l'obscurité, sur sa droite, qui l'obligea à faire quelques pas en arrière.

Son regard s'arrêta sur ce qui l'avait alerté, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'un simple murmure satisfait lui échappait :

-Je t'attendais.

.

Il avança vers elle, elle lui lança un immense sourire sans le quitter du regard, hypnotisée par son allure des plus originales. En effet, le Tony habituel avait laissé la place à un agent tout vêtu de noir –tee-shirt à longues manches et pantalon de cuir, la totale-, les cheveux relevés en une crête par une masse de gel, ses yeux verts qui semblaient briller dans l'obscurité de la pièce soulignés d'une fine ligne de khôl noir.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? S'enquit l'italien en passant à côté d'elle, tout en levant ses mains devant lui pour jeter un œil à son accoutrement.

-Quatre-vingt seize jours.

Elle se retourna pour le suivre du regard alors qu'il vagabondait dans le laboratoire, profitant du fait qu'elle était contre le mur pour allumer les lumières. Il cligna des yeux devant la soudaine luminosité, avant d'avancer vers le miroir posé au-dessus de l'ordinateur, s'observant avec une légère grimace.

-Du noir, du cuir, du…Du khôl ? J'ai du khôl, Abby ? Hey !

Il écarquilla les yeux en s'approchant du miroir pour mieux se voir, effaré, pendant qu'elle le regardait innocemment.

-Ça te va bien !

Il laissa transparaître une légère grimace, tout en continuant de s'examiner.

-Abby, le khôl sur un homme n'est pas la définition exacte du terme 'Aller bien'.

-Reviens pour de vrai, tu n'auras jamais de khôl, je te l'assure.

-Enlèves-moi ça, tu veux ?

Il quitta enfin le miroir pour la supplier de son regard ourlé de noir.

-Non. Tu es mon hallucination, tu restes comme je l'entends. Tu es très beau, comme ça, Tony. On dirait un petit panda habillé en gothique. Tu es mon Tony-Panda.

Il soupira, haussa les épaules avec une légère grimace et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme. Elle l'imita en prenant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

-C'est ça, ma destinée ? Être un agent du NCIS comparé à un panda et destiné à ne venir te voir qu'en hallucination parce qu'il est dans le coma ?

-Non, ta destinée, c'est de te réveiller. Et crois moi, si tu ne le fais pas, avoir du khôl va être la dernière de tes préoccupations.

Il grimaça, elle lui lança un regard lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement intérêt à la contredire. Il opta pour la solution de repli et préféra changer de sujet :

-Tu m'as l'air fatiguée.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je suis épuisée. Je dors très mal depuis…

-Quatre-vingt seize jours, termina l'agent. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de te faute, répondit-elle en passant une main sur sa joue, lassée.

-Non, c'est de la tienne, Abs. Tu ne dors plus parce que tu t'inquiètes, et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal pour moi, tu comprends ?

-Comment tu veux que je fasse autrement, Tony, soupira la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Comment tu veux… ?

Elle cligna des paupières, effaçant à travers ce simple geste son regard trop brillant, alors qu'elle se tassait un peu plus sur sa chaise.

-Tu fais partie de moi, tu sais ? Depuis dix ans. Et sans toi, c'est une partie de moi qui est morte.

-Je suis toujours là !

-Physiquement.

-Mentalement aussi, Abby. Je suis juste en train de faire un très long dodo… !

Il quitta son tabouret en sautant à pieds joints, s'approcha lentement d'elle pour tenter de lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Main qui la frôla sans la toucher, donnant la chair de poule à la jeune femme.

-Tony. C'est plus qu'un très long dodo, je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. La preuve même en est que je te vois ce soir. Tu sais qui est la dernière personne que j'ai vu, comme ça, aussi réellement, tu le sais… ?

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, elle baissa les yeux.

-Oui, je sais, Abs. Mais je ne me suis pas pris de balles dans la tête, j'ai été sauvé avant de pousser mon dernier soupir, je suis vivant. Vi-vant, articula l'agent. Je ne suis pas Kate, je ne suis pas un fantôme. Juste une image très réelle de ton imagination fertile, mini-Gothique !

Elle laissa passer un léger rire, alors qu'elle relevait le visage vers lui, émue aux larmes.

-Tu es vivant, mais je n'aurais peut-être jamais l'occasion de t'entendre à nouveau.

-Qui sait… ?

-Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? L'attaqua-t-elle soudainement sans prendre en compte sa dernière remarque.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Évidemment, ricana-t-elle froidement. Puisque je ne sais pas non plus.

Il avança sa main vers elle, fit mine de lui tapoter l'épaule du bout du doigt sans pour autant la toucher.

-Mais ce que je sais, c'est que, tant que je pourrais lutter, je lutterais. Tu me connais, Abs, je suis un DiNozzo, et les DiNozzo n'abandonnent jamais. En plus, j'ai encore des dizaines d'épisodes de Dexter à regarder. Je ne peux décemment pas mourir sans connaître la fin de cette série, non ?

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire cristallin, mêlé d'une larme solitaire.

-C'est vrai.

Il la regarda avec tendresse, avant de tourner son visage vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la nuit noire, tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Il est temps que tu rentres, Abs. Je veux que tu dormes, que tu te reposes, et que tu souris, à nouveau. Demain, tu iras te chercher un immense gobelet de caf-pow que tu boiras en pensant à ton équipe qui a besoin de toi, tu passeras me voir au midi comme tu le fais depuis trois mois, tu t'amuseras peut-être à me peindre les ongles en noir comme tu l'as fais trois-quatre fois, et tu souriras, Abby, ok ?

-J'essayerai.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de ce mot, Abs !

-Ok, je le ferais.

-Je préfère ça.

Il lui fit un sourire satisfait, avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle, et poser sa main sur la sienne. La sensation causa une nouvelle fois une étrange sensation à la jeune femme, lui causant la chair de poule et l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu, elle était de nouveau seul.

Mais avec des pensées beaucoup moins sombres.

Et un sourire qui était de retour, après quatre-vingt seize jours d'éloignement.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>

_Plus que trois chapitres...! Vous avez dû tous le deviner, le prochain chapitre sera centré sur deux (enfin... Trois) personnages, qui sont ... Alors?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Petite pub<span>: Gwenetsi et moi nous lançons dans une nouvelle fic' sur Tony et le reste de l'équipe, un univers alternatif avant la saison 1. Si ça vous tente, on vous donne rendez-vous pour la fiction 'Et si', publiée par Gwenetsi!_


	26. Illusion : Ducky  Palmer

_Coucou!_

_Un nouveau chapitre, plus que deux ensuite, on approche de la fin! :) Le troisième participant vous a intrigué, visiblement! C'est tout simplement le même que pour les autres chapitres illusion, même s'il n'est pas vraiment là ^^!_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, c'est formidable de savoir que vous me suivez, merci!_

_Bonne lecture !_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>FandeBones: Tony Panda ^^! L'image m'avait amusé!<em>

_Flavie: En es-tu sûre? Ha! :)_

_Cherisch: Gibbs, c'est pour le prochain ;)!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Et non, juste Tony! Du moins, son illusion ^^!_

_WJ: Mici!_

_Haerys: Et voui, Abby avait besoin d'un réconfort. Tony-Panda est arrivé!_

_Deydy: Gibbs, la clé? C'est possible. Ou pas! Une autre petite anecdote sur Abby dans ce chapitre ^^!_

_Gwen: Tu as gagné! Ha! :) Pas de Léon, par contre. Pour moi, il ne fait pas vraiment parti de la team! :D_

_Dilinzzo: Tony en Travolta! Mon pire cauchemar! Gibbs, c'est pour bientôt! _

_Ayahne: Supposition intéressante, va-t-elle se révéler exacte? Réponse bientôt!_

_Lili: Oui, mon préféré est également celui de Tim. Rien que pour les surnoms. ^^ Mais je pense que tu vas aussi aimer le prochain... :D_

_Absol-Fan: Non, il n'est pas mort! Et là, j'espère que vous voyez que je ne suis pas **si** sadique que ça, chers lecteurs!^^ (Vous z'avez au moins remarqué que je n'ai encore jamais fait de death fic?^^)_

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion: Ducky  Palmer**

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il en descendit d'un pas léger, retirant son chapeau d'une main, passant son badge dans la borne d'accès à la salle d'autopsie de l'autre. Les portes coulissantes s'effacèrent pour le laisser entrer, il avança lentement vers les tables de métal, avant de retirer son imperméable beige pour l'accrocher à la patère. Il alluma la petite lampe qui se trouvait dans le coin du laboratoire, mit en route sa théière, attrapa une tasse de porcelaine blanche offerte par son assistant lors de son précédent anniversaire et la posa à côté. Donald Mallard s'installa ensuite sur le petit tabouret placé entre les tables d'autopsie et son bureau, attrapant au passage un délicieux cookies qu'il avait concocté la veille.

La théière siffla, il croqua dans le gâteau, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il n'avait pas de corps à faire parler pour le moment, il avait donc du temps libre devant lui pour se consacrer à la gestion de son service. Et pour penser.

Penser. A l'équipe, à leurs affaires, au travail. Aux derniers évènements. A cet évènement… A Jethro qui semblait cacher bien du mal-être sous son mutisme des plus forts et son regard glacial. A Ziva qui revivait lentement depuis six jours mais à qui il manquait toujours cette petite étincelle de vie. A Timothy, qui semblait parfois complètement perdu dans ses pensées, le point fixé sur quelque chose, comme obnubilé par un élément que lui seul pouvait voir. A Abigail qui avait rallumé sa musique depuis deux jours, à son grand étonnement. A Jimmy qui ne lui avait pas raconté que de très rares anecdotes depuis ce fameux jour où l'un des leurs avait sombré dans un profond coma, mais qui avait cependant toujours un léger sourire en venant travailler le matin. A Anthony qui leur manquait à tous, de plus en plus à chaque jour qui défilait.

Penser. A cette équipe, cette famille. Privée d'un des siens, elle n'était plus la même. Il devait bien se l'avouer, sans l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo et les rapports qu'il entretenait avec chacun des membres de l'équipe, l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Il manquait cette touche de légèreté, cet humour qui transparaissait dans ses mots les plus simples, ses petits regards chargés d'ironie, ce soutien. Il leur manquait un sourire, son sourire.

Le légiste soupira, attrapa sa théière et se versa une longue rasade de thé au jasmin, avant de boire une première gorgée, yeux clos. Il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, son regard s'arrêtant sur la table d'autopsie qui lui faisait face.

Sa main laissa tomber la tasse, il se leva d'un coup sec, sans prendre en compte les morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés au sol, son regard posé sur un seul et unique point : Le brun au regard émeraude qui le regardait avec un immense sourire, assis sur sa table d'autopsie, les jambes croisées devant lui, un cigare fumant à la main.

.

-Duck', si tu tombes dans les pommes, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te réveiller ?

Le légiste ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incapable de prononcer une parole. Face à lui, l'italien décroisa les jambes et sauta d'un bond de la table d'autopsie pour avancer lentement vers lui.

-Allez, Ducky, dis quelque chose !

-Anthony ?

Tony hésita légèrement, marquant un léger temps d'arrêt en faisant aller sa main vers le légiste.

-Pas vraiment. Mais lui quand même. En fait… Tu trouveras dans la page trois-cent-soixante-quatorze de ton livre sur la force de l'esprit l'explication à ce que tu es en train de vivre. Mais pour résumer… Je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'un reflet de ton imagination, Ducky. Un super reflet, je dois bien l'avouer, mais que veux-tu, un DiNozzo a toujours la classe !

Il prit une longue bouffée de son cigare pour prouver ses dires avec un regard éloquent vers le plus vieux, le légiste referma enfin la bouche, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

-Bonjour… Anthony…

-Salut.

Ducky passa une main sur son front, sans quitter du regard le jeune homme. Il fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant une volute de fumée s'envoler devant lui.

-Le cigare… C'est pour dire quelque chose ?

-Je trouvais que ça faisait très 'Hannibal Smith' de l'Agence Tout Risques. J'aimais bien.

-Oh. En fait, je trouve que ça fait davantage penser au Roi Charles VIII, du royaume d'Ahori, en l'an 1845. Il fumait des cigares composés de feuilles de bambou et tiges d'…

-Duck'… Soupira Tony en passant devant lui.

Le légiste acquiesça lentement, s'arrêtant net dans son flot de paroles.

-Je te raconterais cette histoire quand tu te réveilleras, Anthony. Alors… Dis-moi… ? Si tu es là, c'est que mon cerveau t'a créé. Si je t'ai créé, c'est que j'ai besoin de te parler. Explique-moi donc ta venue, mon cher… !

La remarque arracha un sourire à l'agent senior, il se retourna vers son collègue, tout en croisant ses mains devant lui.

-Il était évident que tu allais comprendre que je suis un message. Après tout, tu es psy…, non ?

-Exactement. Je t'écoute.

-Deux choses… La première, c'est que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu dois continuer à sourire, à vivre, à suivre ta vie. Ne me dis pas que tu le fais déjà, n'oublie pas que je suis plongé dans ton cerveau, Duck'. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes d'entendre une mauvaise nouvelle de la part de Bethesda tous les matins en te levant

Il fit claquer ses lèvres et jeta un regard entendu au légiste.

- Je sais que ta plus grande peur depuis ce qu'il m'est arrivé et de me trouver sur une de tes tables d'autopsie en allumant les lumières, un de ces prochains matins.

-C'est vrai, confirma Ducky.

-Ca n'arrivera pas.

-Je l'espère.

-Deuxième, chose, Duck'… Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes autant pour l'équipe. Elle est forte, elle va se remettre, lentement. Il lui faut juste du temps.

-C'est à toi qu'il manque du temps, cher ami.

Tony écarta les mains dans un léger signe d'impatience.

-Moi, je ne suis pas important. L'important c'est vous, c'est l'équipe. Elle doit retrouver sa cohésion !

-Et pour ça, elle a besoin du chaînon manquant, Tony, souffla Ducky avec un demi-sourire, ce qui fit grimacer l'italien.

-Hey ! Je te signale que tu n'es pas censé contredire mes arguments !

-Si, car parfois notre subconscient n'est pas totalement dans le vrai. Il faut aussi savoir écouter son cœur. Et mon cœur me dit que l'équipe a besoin de toi.

-Ducky… Soupira Tony.

-Reviens, Anthony, et l'équipe retrouvera sa cohésion.

Le plus vieux fit un sourire à l'italien, celui-ci passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-C'est ce que tu me dis depuis trois mois chaque soir devant mon lit, Duck'.

-En espérant que tu l'entendes, mon cher.

L'italien lui fit un léger sourire, accompagné d'un signe de la main.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être rassuré, Duck'. Tu t'en charges parfaitement par toi-même.

-Je crois que je vais me reverser un verre de thé. C'est dommage, j'aimais beaucoup cette tasse.

-Le Gremlins t'en offrira une autre !

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du Docteur tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Il se tourna pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

-Jimmy. Bonjour !

-Bonjour, Docteur ! Bien dormi !

-Pas assez, je suis d'ailleurs victime de légère… Visions.

-Oh. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Non. Que du plaisant, mon cher, que du plaisant.

Il se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenait auparavant Tony et baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté, constatant avec une douce amertume que celui-ci avait disparu. Ne restait plus qu'a espérer qu'il aurait le vrai en face de lui prochainement. Et pas de la façon cauchemardesque des choses, c'est-à-dire en client de sa table d'autopsie.

.

Jimmy Palmer quitta le docteur Mallard et sa mine légèrement soucieuse pour avancer vers le petit placard où il déposait ses affaires personnelles de façon quotidienne. Il accrocha son blouson, déposa son sac et retira ses lunettes dans le but de passer un chiffon sec dessus afin d'effacer les quelques gouttes de pluie qui s'y étaient déposées. Il s'arrêta cependant dans son geste en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, une personne se tenant bras croisés derrière la porte, adossé au mur, d'un air nonchalant.

Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez avec un léger sourire, avant de lever le visage pour s'adresser au second.

-Salut !

-Dis-donc, Gremlins, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me voir en hallucination. Tu n'as pas cherché à consulter ?

L'assistant légiste haussa les épaules, tout en attrapant sa blouse.

-Non. Car je sais que tu n'es là que parce que tu es une image de mon subconscient qui t'envoie ici pour me rassurer sur ton état. Comme d'habitude ! Et au fait, je suis passé te voir, hier ! Abby t'avait peint les ongles en noir avec des têtes de mort blanches !

Il ricana.

-C'était très amusant !

L'autre lui lança une œillade meurtrière.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, PalmDébile ?

-Oui !

Tony soupira, Jimmy remonta son col.

-Je vais aller travailler, maintenant ! A demain, Tony !

L'italien lui fit un signe du menton avec une grimace dédaigneuse, pendant que Jimmy quittait la pièce, un long sourire au visage. Il voyait son collègue depuis quatre-vingt dix huit jours, il parlait à son collègue depuis autant de jours. Et chaque jour, il espérait cependant que ça s'arrête, signe que le vrai Tony serait de retour. Enfin.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Je pense que beaucoup attendent avec impatience le prochain chapitre, qui sera également l'avant dernier de cette histoire? :D_

_Pour les petites infos: Je vais faire un bonus à 'Si Loin' comme me l'ont demandé quelques personnes. J'hésite également à me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire... Qui me permettrait de replacer pas mal de répliques DiNozzoiennes et de surnoms ^^! A voir quand celle-ci sera terminée!_

_Sur ce, à bientôt!_


	27. Illusion : Gibbs

_Hello!_

_Avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Celui que beaucoup attendaient, qui j'espère, ne pas pas vous décevoir!_

_*Stresse*_

_Merci pour vos reviews et... Bonne lecture!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>Jaller-Skirata: Quel personnage? Celui de ce chapitre? C'est Gibbs! Celui de ma potentielle prochaine fic'? C'est Tony (of course!) et notre informaticien préféré en personnage secondaire - important.<em>

_FandeBones: Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire de chapitre sur Gibbs! Pour ta question très intéressante, je te réponds en drabble (oui, tu vas me faire écrire ma première death-histoire sur Tony, yeehaa!)_

_Mwa: Tony et Palmer ne sont pas spécialement proches même si, comme je te l'ai dis en MP, je trouve que leur amitié se rapporte à celle de Gibbs et Ducky (rappelez-vous, le 6x16!). Mais Palmer peut pour moi voir Tony tous les jours car il est très lunaire et ça me semble bien dans son caractère ce type d'hallucinations quotidiennes! :) _

_Cherisch: Oui, le Tibbs pour la fin ^^! Le cigare, c'était purement et simplement parce que l'image m'amusait :D!_

_Gwen: Un Tony halluciné ne tousse pas :D ! Pour Vance, bonus, peut-être? Je vais y réfléchir! ^^_

_Dilinzzo: J'espère que ce chapitre 100% Tibbs va te plaire *Stresse encore plus*_

_Archangel: Une suite sur l'après coma pourrait être intéressante (si il sort du coma!), mais je ne suis pas une reine de la psychologie, je suis davantage dans les fics actions. J'y réfléchirais, l'idée étant intéressante (comme à une suite potentielle de Si Loin, un jour, peut-être?)_

_Flavie: Je ne suis pas non plus la plus grande fan de Ducky, mais je voulais exploiter son côté psychologie ^^!_

_WJ: Suis contente que t'ai aimé ma WJ!_

_Haerys: "Du très bon boulot"? Merci! C'est très encourageant!_

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion: Gibbs<strong>

.

Un court regard à son poignet. Vingt-trois heures sonnaient.

Il poussa un léger soupir, fatigué, ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et avança lentement vers sa maison, resserrant autour de son visage le col de son long manteau de laine noir pour contrer le froid hivernal qui s'attaquait à chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte. Il fit claquer la porte derrière lui, retira rapidement son manteau et le jeta sur le meuble à sa gauche, avant de faire voler ses chaussures derrière lui, pour avancer dans son salon, prêt à faire partir un bon feu de cheminée et s'installer devant.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, souffla légèrement dessus pour les réchauffer, conscient que la température de la maison était glaciale à l'instant même, ce qui était de sa faute : Il n'avait pas encore appelé le réparateur pour son chauffage central, et se chauffait donc depuis trois jours au feu de cheminée.

Pas qu'il se moquait de sa maison, non. C'était juste un manque d'occasion, du fait qu'il passait le moins de temps possible chez lui, évitant au maximum de se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Il ne rentrait chez lui que pour dormir quelques heures sur son canapé, manger un steak ou prendre une tasse de café, en fonction de l'heure qu'il était. A peine l'aube arrivait-elle qu'il faisait claquer sa porte, retournait au travail, se plongeait dans les dizaines de dossiers et de cas qui avaient besoin d'être épluchés.

Ainsi, il évitait à son esprit de se tourner vers une personne. Il ne pensait pas, il ne ruminait pas. Du moins, il essayait.

Car, quoi qu'il fasse, le nom de son agent très spécial revenait le hanter quotidiennement, au travail, à la maison, dans la voiture et même dans son sommeil. Avec toute la douleur que cela impliquait. Avec tous les regrets qu'il avait. Et avec toute la haine qu'il avait contre lui-même en pensant à son agent.

Il attrapa quelques buches, les déposa dans l'âtre de la cheminée, fit craquer une allumette et la lança sur les brindilles qui lui faisaient face. Le brasier prit instantanément, il tendit ses deux mains vers les longues flammes orangées, fermant ses yeux devant la douce chaleur qui se répandait autour de lui.

Et sursauta légèrement quand un léger soupir de satisfaction se fit entendre à sa droite. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, tourna son regard dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Et resta un instant statufié, surpris de constater qu'il n'était plus seul. En effet, son agent était accroupi à côté de lui, mains également tendues vers le feu, un sourire satisfait au visage, regard vissé sur lui.

.

Tony haussa les sourcils, fit un léger mouvement de tête vers son supérieur toujours muet.

-Hey, salut, Patron ! Comment ca va ?

Il lui fit un sourire innocent, pendant que son chef d'équipe restait interdit, muet par la stupeur.

-T'as l'air surpris de me voir !

-Qu'est ce que tu…

-Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis toujours à l'hôpital. Imagination, Boss, imagination… Je ne suis pas réel, souffla l'italien.

Gibbs se releva, tendu, l'italien l'imita en se redressant d'un bond chargé de souplesse, suivant le chef d'équipe alors qu'il avançait lentement vers son bar, pour attraper une bouteille de bourbon à moitié remplie.

-Une petite soif, Patron ?

Il loucha sur le bourbon, un sourire lunatique au visage.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien boire un bourbon. Ou pas forcément un bourbon, mais un truc qui a du goût et pas cette horrible perfusion d'hôpital qui m'alimente. Mais ça, le fait que je sois alimenté de la plus cruelle des façons, tu ne le sais peut-être pas puisque tu n'es jamais venu me voir !

Il termina sa phrase sur un ricanement, pendant que Gibbs lorgnait la bouteille, son verre plein dans la main. Verre qu'il vida d'un trait, avant de s'en resservir un deuxième, sous le regard de son agent.

-Enfin, si, tu le sais, parce que t'as de la connaissance, reprit Tony au bout de quelques secondes. Parce que tu as déjà été dans le coma, aussi, et donc que tu sais comment ça se déroule. Et parce que si tu ne le savais pas, je ne le saurais pas non plus, puisque je suis une image de ton esprit, et donc que tu sais ce que je sais, même si au fond de toi, tu ne pensais pas savoir que tu savais ce que tu sais.

Il s'arrêta dans un grand sourire, son supérieur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Même en illusion, tu es toujours aussi agaçant, DiNozzo… Souffla Gibbs.

L'italien haussa les épaules.

-C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme !

Il s'approcha de Gibbs, huma lentement son verre, sous le regard de l'intéressé. Avant de faire demi-tour vers la cuisine, suivi du regard par la plus âgé.

-Tu sais ce dont je rêve ? Lui lança Tony par-dessus son épaule en approchant d'une corbeille de pain, un air extatique au visage.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, se contenta de tendre la main vers les aliments.

-Un bon morceau de pain frais, avec un verre de soda. C'est nul, non ? Mais ça manque, en trois mois…

Il huma le pain, avant de relever le visage vers son supérieur qui l'observait toujours depuis le pas de la porte, plus silencieux que jamais.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que je fais la conversation tout seul, là ?

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler à des illusions.

-Même si cette illusion représente le meilleur agent du monde ?

-Et toi, t'as pas l'impression de te vanter, là, DiNozzo ?

-Non, puisque je sais que tu le penses ! Enfin, pas du monde, mais du moins ton meilleur agent. Même si…

Son sourire s'effaça lentement, il croisa les mains sur son torse, passant du DiNozzo souriant à un agent des plus sérieux, qui avançait lentement à la rencontre de son aîné.

-Ce que je ne sais pas, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu m'as fais ça. Et si je me réveille, crois-moi, j'aurais besoin que tu me l'expliques. Alors, Patron, je t'écoute. Pourquoi ?

Gibbs resta muet, yeux plissé, l'italien le jaugea un instant du regard, avant de soupirer.

-Je me doutais que tu allais me faire ça. Rien dire, garder tout pour toi. Tel le Gibbs que tu es. Mais le Tony que je suis et que tu connais ne veut pas de ce Gibbs là. Il veut juste celui à qui il peut tout dire et pour lequel il peut tout entendre. S'il te plait.

Gibbs baissa légèrement les yeux, prenant une brève inspiration, son agent s'accouda au mur, attendant sa réponse.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi, DiNozzo ?

-La vérité.

-Et si je n'en avais pas envie ?

-Si tu n'en avais vraiment pas envie, Patron, je ne serais pas là. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je même pas eu le droit à une visite ? Tu me détestes, Patron ? Je ne mérite même pas un seul de tes passages dans ma petite chambre ? T'avais pas envie de peindre mes ongles en noir, toi aussi ?

Un léger sourire déforma les traits de Gibbs à l'entente de la dernière question, anecdote dont il avait entendu McGee et Ziva parler la semaine précédente. Sourire qui disparu cependant aussi vite, sous le regard insistant de son agent.

-Tu sais très bien que non, Tony.

-Pour les ongles ? Oui, je sais.

-Pour le reste, DiNozzo, soupira Gibbs.

-Alors, pourquoi ? Merde ! Pourquoi, Patron ? S'emporta l'agent en levant son bras vers Gibbs. Pourquoi ?

Gibbs serra les poings, avant de plonger son regard d'acier dans celui de son agent. Il avait besoin de réponse, lui avait besoin de les donner.

-Tu crois vraiment que je pouvais venir te voir là-bas et rester à tes côtés en sachant que tu es entre la vie et la mort de ma faute, DiNozzo ? Trouve la réponse, tu comprendras pourquoi.

L'autre le regarda un instant, ahuri, avant de se laisser aller à un léger rire chargé d'ironie et d'une certaine colère.

-Attends ? Depuis quand tu t'appelles Richard Géonis, Patron ? Si c'est toi qui m'a envoyé là-bas, c'est que tu as deux personnalités, deux visages et que tu m'as dupé pendant dix ans, ça serait fort. Mais ça ferait un bon film.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

-Oui. Et tu sais très bien que c'est ridicule. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ça, Patron.

Le poing de Gibbs se resserra autour de son verre de bourbon toujours rempli, il jeta un regard noir à son agent.

-J'ai fais ça toute ma vie, Tony. Sauver des personnes, aider mon prochain. Mais je n'ai même pas put te sauver, toi. Tu es dans le coma parce que je suis incapable de protéger les miens, Tony.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça, qu'il faut retenir ?

L'agent leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre, d'un ton légèrement blasé :

-Attends, Gibbs ! Tu es encore plus fort que Batman, Superman et Iron Man réunis ! Et si tu n'avais vraiment pas fais ton boulot, je serais mort, Patron, et pas dans le coma. Je serais déjà six pieds sous terre, et pas dans un hôpital, veillé par ceux que j'aime. Je ne t'apparaitrais pas ici pour te demander d'arrêter de ruminer et de venir me voir. Je serais juste… Mort. Ok ?

Il lança un léger sourire à son patron qui le regardait sans réaction apparente, seul le très léger tremblement de son auriculaire contre son verre démontrant qu'il n'était pas statufié.

-Patron. J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de te la jouer au 'Dark Gibbs' et que tu viennes me voir.

-Et moi j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire. Tu sais comment.

-Pour ça, il me faudrait peut-être un peu de motivation, rétorqua Tony avec un sourire malicieux.

-Comme… ?

-Tout sauf une manucure gothique et une histoire qui dure trois heures comme me l'a fait Duck' ce matin. Pitié. Un slap, ça pourrait être pas mal.

Le chef d'équipe afficha un sourire amusé, tout en s'accoudant contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Ça serait trop simple.

-Alors, on va juste parler de visite…

-J'y penserais.

- Promets-le-moi.

-D'accord.

-Patron…

-Promis.

-Je t'attends.

L'aîné acquiesça, porta son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée sa boisson ambrée. Et découvrit, une fois son verre posé sur la surface du comptoir, qu'il était à nouveau seul. Il attrapa un des tabourets de la cuisine, se laissa tomber dessus, plongea la tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur ses genoux, et s'autorisa quelques secondes de silence.

Pour laisser son esprit divaguer réellement, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien trop longtemps, vers une personne qui lui manquait. Beaucoup trop.

Avant de se relever d'un bon, pour attraper ses clés au vol et se lancer vers l'extérieur, sans prendre la peine de prendre son manteau, enfilant avec la plus grande rapidité une vielle paire de basket. Il démarra sa voiture au quart de tour, direction un hôpital qu'il avait déserté depuis bien trop longtemps.

.

Il avait réussi à éviter les horaires de visite en montrant son badge du NCIS à la jeune femme qui s'occupait du service. Elle n'avait rien dit, seulement hoché la tête, quand il lui avait lancé un regard n'autorisant pas de retour négatif. Il était à présent dans cette petite chambre plongée dans l'obscurité qu'il avait tant évité. Avec lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil visiteur, le regard rivé sur celui qui était allongé, immobile. Celui qu'il n'avait pas _réellement_ revu depuis cent jours. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il sortait une baguette de pain frais et une canette de soda d'un sac plastique pour les poser sur le chevet, prêt de son agent.

-Tu as intérêt à vite te réveiller. Ça rassis vite ces trucs là, DiNozzo, murmura l'homme en désignant le pain d'un geste du menton.

Seul le léger bip de la machine suivant les battements du cœur de son agent lui répondit, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en nylon, avant de fermer les yeux. Prêt à passer une courte nuit auprès de son agent, prêt à rattraper trois mois d'absence.

* * *

><p><em>*Stresse vraiment beaucoup*<em>

_J'ai vraiment une légère angoisse de votre réaction sur ce chapitre, l'avant dernier, très important dans l'histoire... Vous avez aimé?_

_*Croise les doigts*_

_A bientôt pour l'épilogue!  
><em>


	28. Epilogue : Réalité

_Hello!_

_Et voilà... On y arrive...! Dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Un épilogue qui, je l'espère, devrait vous surprendre! Ce qui serait une belle victoire pour ma quatrième longue fic'!_

_Et merci pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre qui ont vraiment été très rassurants, très positifs! Merci :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Cherisch: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé! Vive le Tibbs!<em>

_WJ: Il ne pouvait pas faire de slap à une illusion ^^!_

_Lili: Je suis vraiment très contente que tu ai aimé! *Happy*_

_Gwen: Obligé? Naaaaon! :) Tony en Abby? Voui, un peu, j'avoue! C'est l'effet 'pensée de Gibbs'!_

_Ayahne: Je continue! Je termine, même!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Et voui, le pain, c'était juste... Comme ça ^^! Pour changer! _

_Flavie: Merci, voici l'épilogue, toujours un peu de stress pour vos réactions! *Croise les doigts*_

_Haerys: Si tu es aux anges, je suis comblée! ^^_

_Dilinzzo: Une review comme ça, c'est idyllique, rassurant, et vraiment gentil! (Roooh, et ce rappel à Tony en colère dans 'Cloack'...Raaaaaaah)_

_MissMcAbby: Bravo! Et merci d'avoir tout lu! C'est très gentil!_

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue: Réalité<strong>

.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'adore être ici !

Il afficha un sourire immense, avant de placer son bras derrière sa tête pour la redresser légèrement et ainsi faire face au splendide spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Une mer d'un bleu étincelant, associé à un ciel des plus limpides et à une plage de sable blanc idyllique. Si on ajoutait à ce fantastique paysage le confortable transat sur lequel il était allongé, le cocktail délicieux qu'il avait dans la main droite et à la personne qui était à son côté… Il était heureux. Tout simplement. Même si…

Même si, il n'avait pas envie de penser à autre chose que le sentiment de béatitude dans lequel il était.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, sirota une voluptueuse gorgée du cocktail orange, mangue, fruits de la passion qu'on lui avait servi, tout en tournant légèrement la tête vers sa compagne.

-Je sais que tu aimes être ici, Tony, souffla la jeune femme en se tournant paresseusement sur le ventre pour parfaire son bronzage. C'est normal, c'est idyllique.

-Exactement.

-Cocktails, plages, paysages, vacances… Parfait, non ?

Il acquiesça lentement, tout en repositionnant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

-Parfait, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, confirma l'italien en souriant.

-Tu oublies quelque chose… Rétorqua-t-elle lentement.

Il grimaça légèrement, avant de laisser sa main tomber dans le sable, pour attraper une pincée du sable brûlant et le laisser glisser entre ses doigts.

-Je n'oublie pas, je ne veux pas y penser, c'est différent, objecta Tony.

Elle se redressa pour se retrouver assise, retira ses solaires et lui jeta un regard légèrement ironique.

-Tu évites le sujet.

-Exactement !

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, ça ne regarde que moi… Rétorqua l'agent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas vraiment, Tony, pas vraiment. Tu oublies que tu n'es pas seul, qu'ils t'attendent, qu'ils s'inquiètent.

-Tu oublies que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix de me retrouver ici !

-Et alors ? Parce qu'un abruti t'a piégé et empoisonné, tu cesses de lutter ? Je te croyais plus fort que ça, DiNozzo.

Il tourna complètement son visage vers la droite, retirant d'un geste nerveux ses lunettes pour faire face à la jolie brune qui le dévisageait avec un soupçon d'ironie, mais aussi une bienveillance qui le fit légèrement frémir.

-Oui, je suis fort, Kate. Mais je suis aussi humain. Et en tant qu'humain, je ne peux pas réaliser l'impossible. Je ne peux, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

-Tu ne veux pas, c'est ce que je comprends, Tony.

Elle fronça le nez, il haussa les épaules, décidé à ne pas laisser cette petite discussion gâcher sa journée, se redressa sur son transat, fit passer sa chemise hawaïenne par-dessus sa tête, et s'élança vers la mer, prêt à piquer une tête.

.

Le ciel s'embrasait d'une splendide couleur orangée derrière les fenêtres de l'hôpital, alors que le chef d'équipe ouvrait les yeux. Il jeta aussitôt un œil à sa montre, constata qu'il était six heures du matin et qu'il s'était donc endormi au chevet de son agent après l'avoir veillé une heure. Gibbs tendit les bras en l'air, s'étirant longuement, avant de se lever de son siège, pour jeter un léger regard à l'italien.

-Le pain ne va plus être bon, DiNozzo.

Il lança un léger regard à la baguette posée sur le chevet, poussa un bref soupir, et s'avança davantage vers Tony, de façon à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres du lit et donc de la tête de l'agent. Il lui tapota doucement le front du bout de l'index.

-Tu m'entends ? DiNozzo ! Debout !

Un léger 'bip' se fit entendre derrière lui, il se retourna d'un bond pour poser son regard sur l'armada de machine qui suivait l'état de santé de DiNozzo. Et tressaillit légèrement en remarquant un pic de quelques centimètres sur l'encéphalogramme, ce qui suivait l'activité du cerveau de son agent, jusqu'alors une ligne des plus plates.

.

Température idéale… Il savoura la douce sensation de l'eau autour de lui alors qu'il plongeait, ouvrant les yeux sous la mer pour admirer la vue sous-marine. Il suivit du regard quelques poissons or et blanc qui passaient devant lui, tout en écartant les bras pour plonger davantage. Il se retrouva rapidement le ventre collé contre le sable, trois mètres sous la surface, les yeux mi-clos, envahi par la pleine sensation d'être seul au monde dans cet univers bleu azur des plus réconfortants.

Son oxygène de plus en plus court l'obligea cependant à penser à refaire surface au bout de quelques secondes, il se releva légèrement, posa son pied gauche sur le sable, et poussa dessus de façon à être propulsé vers le haut.

Ce qui n'arriva pas. Il resta collé au sol, comme figé, bloqué par une sorte de pression sur ses épaules dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. L'italien leva ses deux bras vers le haut, tenta de faire une brasse pour remonter, mais rien n'y fit. Il resta collé au sol, incapable de se déplacer.

L'air lui manqua davantage, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, incapable de faire autre chose, bloqué.

La sensation d'étouffer devint plus forte, il ferma les yeux, conscient malgré sa peur qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Du moins, pas comme ça. C'était impossible. Ou alors, c'était de cette façon là que se faisait son choix ? Qu'il passait vers l'option irréversible qu'était la mort ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

_« …DiNozzo »._

Un simple son, comme un faible écho lui parvint alors qu'il était toujours bloqué au fond de l'eau. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, tendit l'oreille.

_« Tu m'entends ? DiNozzo ! Debout »._

Cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus qu'un son. Un ordre, des mots lâchés d'une voix grave dont il reconnut immédiatement l'existence.

Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, surprit. Et tenta de nouveau de se propulser en haut. Avec réussite, cette fois. Il retrouva la surface, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains tremblantes. Et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, plus seul. Kate l'avait rejoint, nageant doucement à côté de lui, un léger sourire au visage. Elle ricana doucement, tout en le pointant du doigt.

-Tu vois, Tony. Je te l'avais dis. Tu n'es pas seul… Il est là !

.

-Je l'ai entendu. Gibbs.

-Je sais.

Ils étaient sortis de l'eau, marchant doucement sur le bord de la plage. Lui avançant sans vraiment voir où il allait, elle suivant ses pas, restant collée à lui.

-Comment… ? Pourquoi… ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

-Tu t'es peut-être enfin rendu compte qu'il était temps, Tony.

Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle, écartant légèrement ses mains vers le haut, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Temps ? De quoi ?

-De choisir. Où tu me rejoins définitivement, où tu pars d'ici. Nous ne sommes que sur une plage de passage ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment.

Il fronça les sourcils, leva la tête vers le ciel, ferma un instant les yeux sous la caresse du soleil, dans le but de se prendre une seconde de temps de réflexion, de repos après ce brut retour vers une certaine réalité. Avant de baisser à nouveau le menton, pour demander d'une voix lasse :

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ailleurs, Kate ? Pourquoi je t'ai trouvé ici, m'attendant sur le sable avec ton sourire le plus immense, il y a trois mois ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis réelle, DiNozzo ? Allez, voyons… Sois réaliste ! Je suis juste là parce que tu avais besoin de compagnie.

-Donc…

-Tout ça est faux. Tu t'es créé ce monde, tu dois maintenant le quitter. Tu as failli le faire, tout à l'heure. Tu avais opté pour l'option sans retour. La mort ! Et puis, tu l'as entendu… On peut dire que Gibbs arrive toujours à temps, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il soupira, passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux encore trempés par sa baignade.

-Tel le Super Héros qu'il est… Oui.

-Mais un Super Héros a toujours besoin d'un complice, non ?

-Tu insinues quoi, là, Kitty ?

-Que sans toi, le Super Héros risque fort de prendre sa retraite bientôt. Que sans toi, ils perdent peu à peu leurs sourires. Qu'ils ont besoin de toi !

-C'est beau, mais c'est faux.

-Tu sais bien que non. N'oublies pas, je suis ton imagination… Je suis toi ! Tu le penses.

Il grimaça, lui lança un sourire moqueur malgré la situation.

-Tu es moi ? Moi en Kate Todd ? Arg, cauchemardesque.

Elle approuva vigoureusement.

-Oui, totalement ! Et si tu veux redevenir toi à part entière, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… !

-Fermer les yeux, compter jusqu'à trois et imaginer un moi qui me parle à ta place ?

-Deux Tony ? Plutôt mourir !

-C'est ce que je peux faire aussi !

Elle soupira, il lui fit un sourire immense.

-Allez, Tony, sois sérieux.

-C'est possible ?

-Assurément, oui.

-Mais difficile.

-Je n'ai pas dis le contraire.

Il lui fit une grimace, elle l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à la fixer avec sérieux.

-Tony.

-Kitty ?

-Il t'attend.

-Et comment tu veux que j'y aille ? A ce que je sache, il n'y a pas encore de train coma-réalité.

-Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, sourit Kate avec l'évidence

-Ca paraît tellement simple dit par Caitlin Todd, ou du moins, son incarnation dans sa plus parfaite beauté.

-Ca l'est. Fais-le.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour eux, Tony. Fais-le.

Il la regarda de biais, perturbé. Elle lui attrapa doucement la main, la porta à sa propre joue.

-Au revoir, Tony. J'étais bien avec toi, c'était bien ces vacances. Mais il est temps de penser à rentrer.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de l'agent alors qu'il regardait cette femme qui lui avait tant manqué depuis cinq ans, et à qui il disait au revoir une seconde fois.

-Ne m'oublie pas, poursuivit-elle.

-Comment t'oublier, Kitty ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, malicieux.

-J'ai toujours la photo, tu sais.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, rejeta sa main vers l'avant tandis qu'il partait d'un léger éclat de rire.

-La photo… ? LA photo ? Non ! Tony !

Il lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard incendiaire.

-A bientôt, Kitty !

Il ferma les yeux. Et se laissa envahir par le silence. Oubliant la plage pour revenir à un tout autre paysage. La réalité.

.

-DiNozzo !

Plus de réaction, l'encéphalogramme était à nouveau plat. Son regard passa de la ligne qui s'était légèrement réveillée à son agent, ses poings se serrant sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience.

-Je sais que tu m'entends ! Tony !

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, le secoua légèrement, sans réaction.

-Je sais que tu es là !

Sa main remonta vers le front du jeune homme, il lui donna une légère tape sur le cuir chevelu. A l'instant même où un nouveau 'bip' résonnait derrière lui. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence, sans quitter du regard le visage de Tony.

-Tu es là ? Tony ?

Un léger mouvement l'alerta dans sa vision périphérique, il baissa le regard vers les mains de l'agent. Et constata que l'index de l'italien tressautait légèrement. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus âgé, il passa une main sur son front, conscient que la fin du cauchemar était enfin en train d'arriver.

-Tony.

Un mot, un prénom, un simple murmure, soufflé avec victoire. Tandis qu'il constatait l'impensable quelques minutes auparavant : Deux paupières qui s'ouvraient pour laisser place à un regard vert, légèrement brouillé, perturbé. Mais présent. Vivant.

Et c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

><p><em>Un dernier mot?<em>

_Concernant les bonus: Je pense en faire un sur Vance et Kort en illusion, un sur l'après coma et peut-être un Tiva! D'autres demandes? ^^_

_Et une fois encore... MERCI pour votre suivi!_ _J'ai été vraiment ravie d'écrire cette fic', j'espère que vous avez autant aimé la lire que j'ai aimé l'écrire ;)!_


	29. Bonus : Après

_Hello!_

_Voilà la premier bonus de cette histoire, l'après-coma. Je n'ai pas utilisé tous les personnages, pour ne pas trop charger le chapitre, j'ai donc opté pour mes chouchous ;)!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Je savais que ce chapitre allait te bouleverser, avec Kitty :)<em>

_Coco: Et oui, je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour tuer notre Tony!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Ça sera un bonus avec un Tony moqueur ^^!_

_Ayahne: Tant mieux ;)_

_MissMcAbby: Un McAbby? Euuuuh... Je vais essayer dans le prochain bonus...!_

_FandeBones: En voilà encore un peu pour cette histoire, juste pour le plaisir ^^!_

_Lili: Ce n'est pas les slaps qui ont réveillé Tony! C'est le choix, entre vie et mort. Les slaps et les appels de sont juste là pour aider à choisir...:D_

_Pokilo: Je te prends au mot pour les reviews :) ! Voilà le premier bonus!_

_Archangel: Voilà l'après coma, pas extrêmement développé, mais au moins, il y a l'annonce!_

_Furieuse: Oui oui, il y aura un Tiva, prochain bonus!_

_Absol-Fan: 'La marmotte' xD_

_Flavie: En admiration? *A un sourire béat*_

_Cherisch: Contente que tu ai aimé cette fic'. Je me suis bien amusée pour les illusions, je dois l'avouer ^^!_

_Haerys: Voui, je mourrais d'envie de faire venir Kate pour une illusion. J'en ai eu la possibilité ici!_

_Dilinzzo: Contente que tu ai aimé la dernière phrase :). J'ai beaucoup hésité à la placer!_

_Gwen: Oui, moi aussi j'ai préféré les illusions. Disons que c'était la partie la plus bouleversante de l'histoire ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: Après<strong>

.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Un coup d'œil sur le bureau à côté du sien. Un nouveau coup d'œil sur sa montre.

Neuf heures étaient passées, il n'était toujours pas là. Étonnant de la part de la ponctualité version humaine. Elle s'était renseignée, personne ne l'avait vu de la matinée, il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Malgré sa fameuse règle numéro trois.

Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète, non. Gibbs était majeur et responsable, et elle savait qu'il était débrouillard, même en cas de soucis. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un soupçon d'angoisse, une légère boule au creux de son ventre, à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur le bureau de son supérieur.

Et visiblement, McGee aussi, au regard de l'éclat qui passait dans ses prunelles à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le bureau qui lui faisait face.

Elle attrapa un stylo, se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, et interpella son collègue, tout en faisant passant le crayon entre ses doigts, faisant ainsi mine de lancer une remarque d'un ton léger, entre deux prises de note :

-Il t'a prévenu ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, quittant son écran du regard pour venir se poser sur elle.

-Non. Et toi ?

-Non plus. Tu sais s'il avait quelque chose de prévu ce matin ?

-Normalement, rien. Mais étant donné qu'il vient à l'aube depuis trois mois, je suis un peu étonné de ne pas le voir. Pas toi, Zi ?

Elle reposa le stylo lentement, tout en plissant le nez, avant de confirmer d'un hochement du menton. Elle se leva ensuite, avança vers le bureau de l'informaticien, prise d'une idée soudaine.

-McGee…

-Ziva.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais…

-Ne me demande pas ça, Ziva.

Elle sourcilla légèrement alors qu'il grimaçait, sachant déjà pertinemment où voulait en venir la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un sourire innocent.

-Il ne le saura pas.

-Gibbs sait tout.

-Mais non. On sait cacher un secret.

-Pas moi, contra McGee en haussant un sourcil.

-Je t'apprendrais. Allez, Tim. S'il te plait.

Elle se plaça derrière lui, il tourna légèrement son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

-Ziva, si je fais une recherche sur son portable et qu'il le sait… Je n'ose même pas y penser, grimaça le jeune homme.

-McGee… S'il a besoin de nous, il t'en sera reconnaissant.

-Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de nous ?

-On ne sait jamais.

Elle marqua une légère pause, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de lâcher, après une brève hésitation :

-Tim, on n'a pas su agir à temps pour Tony, imagine que Gibbs ait besoin de nous à son tour… Imagine.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, hésitant. Avant de poser ses mains sur son clavier, décidé.

-Tu ne lui diras rien ?

-Promis.

-Je lance la recherche sur son téléphone. Il est allumé…

Un plan de l'Amérique s'afficha sur l'ordinateur, se rapprochant peu à peu de leur position. Ils patientèrent quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le point ne s'arrête sur un point particulier. Ils s'échangèrent un regard devenu franchement inquiet.

-Il est à Bethesda… Souffla Ziva.

McGee confirma d'une grimace, avant d'attraper son téléphone fixe pour composer le numéro de son supérieur. Quatre sonneries retentirent, personne ne répondit.

-On devrait y aller.

Elle confirma, se dirigea vers son bureau, prête à attraper son manteau. Elle fut cependant stoppée par un bruit de course dans le couloir à sa gauche, avant qu'une jeune femme aux couettes noires et à la mini-jupe de la même couleur n'apparaisse, sautillant sur place, un immense sourire au visage. Un 'Ziva, Timmy' retentissant éclata à peine avait-elle bifurqué à l'angle de leurs bureaux, ils se jetèrent un regard surpris, avant de revenir à Abby.

-Un problème ? S'enquit Tim pendant que Ziva reposait son manteau sur sa chaise, avant d'avancer vers la jeune femme.

La gothique croisa ses mains, ses pieds touchant alternativement alors qu'elle passait de l'un à l'autre, un immense sourire au visage. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche deux fois, visiblement incapable de prononcer un mot tant elle était sous l'effet de l'émotion et de la joie, avant de réussir, enfin, à prononcer ce pourquoi elle était venue :

-Il est réveillé ! TONY EST RÉVEILLÉ !

.

Elle avait d'abord accusé la nouvelle sans y croire, alors que Timmy s'était laissé retomber sur sa chaise, sous le choc. Abby quant à elle, les avait chacun attrapé par le bras pour les forcer à se lever, en direction de l'ascenseur. Ils s'étaient laissé faire. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire, vraiment. C'était trop beau. Trop inattendue après autant d'espoir et de désillusions, à chaque nouvelle journée qui passait.

Ils étaient maintenant dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. La route s'était faite sous le bavardage incessant d'Abby. Ziva avait repris ses esprits petit à petit, McGee était resté silencieux, visiblement toujours sous l'effet de la nouvelle.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir de l'hôpital amenant aux soins intensifs. Et croisèrent le regard azur d'un ancien marine, debout devant une double porte, un café noir et fumant à la main. La gothique se précipita vers lui, il l'accueillit dans une douce accolade, pendant que les deux autres arrivaient lentement vers lui.

-Quand… ? Commença Ziva en interrogeant Gibbs du regard.

-Ce matin. Il y a trois heures. Il est en train de passer une batterie d'examens.

-Et… Il va bien ? L'interrogea à son tour Tim en souriant, retrouvant enfin le sens de parole.

-Visiblement, oui. Il mettra du temps à retrouver tous ses réflexes, mais il n'a pas perdu ses capacités mentales.

-C'est…C'est super ! S'exclama Abby en tapotant dans ses mains, quittant les bras protecteurs de son grand Manitou.

-Oui.

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage de Gibbs pendant qu'il acquiesçait, à l'instant même où un médecin venait à leur rencontre.

-Jethro Gibbs ?

L'intéressé s'avança à la rencontre du docteur, celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire confiant.

-Il va bien. Il parle, il reconnait son nom, il se souvient. Il est comme avant, en légèrement plus fatigué, résuma le médecin.

-On peut le voir ? S'enquit Ziva.

-Vous pouvez, mais en durée limitée. Cinq minutes et après, vous le laissez se reposer.

Tous confirmèrent les propos du médecin, celui-ci leur indiqua la chambre du malade. Abby attrapa le bras de Gibbs en le tirant vers la direction indiquée, Ziva et McGee se jetèrent un regard chargé de joie, avant de les suivre.

.

La porte s'ouvrit, il tourna son visage vers celle-ci. Pour découvrir quatre personnes qui y entraient, quatre personnes souriantes. Légèrement tremblantes pour deux d'entre elles. Il leur fit un léger sourire à son tour, les suivant du regard alors qu'ils se dispersaient autour de son lit.

-Salut…

Sa voix était rauque, mais bien présente. Heureusement.

La gothique avança vers lui, il la suivit du regard. Avant de grimacer quand elle l'enlaça par les épaules, dans une accolade chargée d'émotion. Elle le libéra quelques secondes plus tard, consciente qu'il ne devait pas être bousculé davantage à son réveil. Les autres se contentèrent d'un sourire, accompagné d'un signe de tête ou de main.

-Bien dormi ?

La remarque de son supérieur le fit sourire, il haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Un peu trop, mais oui. Trois mois, c'est ça ?

Gibbs confirma, l'italien grimaça.

-J'ai raté plein de choses, non ? Qui a gagné au SuperBowl ?

-Je te l'ai enregistré, l'informa McGee.

-T'es le meilleur, le Bleu. J'ai eu un remplaçant ?

Sa voix se coupa sur le dernier mot, Ziva lui tendit alors un verre d'eau, qu'il attrapa avec un sourire reconnaissant. Parler était difficile, il avait déjà la gorge en feu après ces quelques mots.

-Non. Gibbs n'a pas voulu, sourit l'israélienne en jetant un regard à leur aîné, qui confirma par un microscopique sourire.

-Tant mieux.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui t'a amené là ? L'interrogea Ziva.

-Moyennement. Un virus, un amoureux transis devenu dingue, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Vous me ré-expliquerez tout ?

Abby lui serra la main, Gibbs hocha positivement la tête.

-Dès que tu iras mieux.

La porte s'ouvrit, un médecin passa son visage dans l'embrasure pour leur faire un léger signe de tête. Il était temps de laisser l'agent senior se reposer.

-On va devoir y aller.

-Ok. J'ai la télévision, trois mois de films à rattraper. Ça devrait aller pour l'occupation.

-Tu vas surtout te reposer, le contra Ziva d'un sourire.

-Aussi. Et sinon, Daniel Craig a signé pour un nouveau James Bond ou pas, finalement ?

Il leur fit un grand sourire, légèrement vacillant à cause de la fatigue, les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'épuises pour nous poser une question aussi banale, Tony ?

-C'est fondamental. Alors ?

-Oui.

-Yeah !

La gothique lui déposa un léger bisou sur la joue, Ziva lui pressa tendrement la main. Les deux hommes se contentèrent de lui faire un signe de tête, accompagné d'un léger sourire.

-A demain !

-A demain, et…Oh…Juste une question !

Les quatre invités se retournèrent, l'italien désigna la baguette de pain et la canette de soda posées sur la petite table à côté de son lit.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

Les trois regards se posèrent sur Gibbs, celui-ci haussa les épaules, innocemment.

-Un petit encas…

L'italien haussa un sourcil surpris, la porte se referma sur ses trois collègues. Il se laissa aller à un sourire amusé avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses yeux se fermant déjà légèrement sous l'effet d'une certaine fatigue.

Pour un sommeil léger, plus court. Un sommeil qui, cette fois, il le savait, lui permettrait de revoir ses amis le lendemain. A son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>

_Vous savez quoi? Il me manque 30 reviews pour arriver à 500...! *Regard innocent*. Vous m'aidez?_


	30. Bonus : Elle

_Hello!_

_Merciiii! Oui, merci pour tous vos commentaires! Il ne me manque plus que 11 reviews pour atteindre le score rond de 500, et vos commentaires sur ce bonus m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir! Merci beaucoup!_

_Voici maintenant le bonus Tiva! Beaucoup l'attendent avec impatience, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir! Je soutiens que je ne suis pas une pro du Tiva, mais j'essaye ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Mwa: Pas de soucis, il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer à commenter! :)<em>

_FandeBones: Oui, l'équipe autour de notre italien, enfin heureuse !_

_Alco00: Les questions de Tony me sont venues toutes seules, je suis contente de les avoir bien choisies! ;)_

_Lili: Encore ce bonus et un autre sur les illusions et je m'arrête là pour cette histoire! Il faut bien mettre le mot fin, même si j'en ai pas envie..._

_Absol-Fan: Oui, DiNozzo et le cinéma, c'est à la vie, à la mort! ^^_

_Furieuse: Merci, merci! xD J'espère que ce Tiva va te plaire, alors!_

_Gwen: Oui, en fait, je voulais à tout prix finir ma fic sur la fin du coma, mais je me suis dis qu'il serait cruel de ne pas vous mettre les réactions de l'équipe ;)!_

_WJ: Je ne connais pas Futurama, mais le compliment me fait hyper ultra plaisir quand même (c'est un compliment?:D)_

_Flavie: Merciii pour ton aide ^^!_

_Lalala: Et encore, dans cette fic', il n'a pas souffert beaucoup! Je suis restée très gentille je trouve! (Quoi, le coma de trois mois? Un détail! *Sifflote*)_

_Lilly D.: Oui oui, le voici, le bonus Tiva!:)_

_Haerys: Et moi, j'aime tes reviews!xD_

_Jaller-Skirata: Dans cette fic', ils sont tranquilles, j'ai fini d'être cruelle! Je vais me rattraper dans Six, par contre!_

_Archangel: J'aurais pu faire un Tony légume, mais l'aspect ne m'intéressait pas. Par contre, je mets en avant la fatigue et les problèmes musculaires, surtout dans ce bonus pour le second point!_

_Lna! Mais de rien, voici la suite!:)_

_Ayahne: Et moi, je suis contente de savoir que tu me suis sur cette histoire!^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus : Elle<strong>

.

Assis sur le lit, les deux mains autour de lui, il attendait, le regard fixé sur le soleil levant qui lui faisait face. Il n'était que sept heures du matin, mais il était levé depuis deux longues heures, incapable de dormir plus longtemps devant son excitation à sortir d'ici. Deux heures passées à zapper sur toutes les chaines de télévision possibles et imaginables –Merci Abby qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de l'abonner à un bouquet multiple et varié ! Il s'était arrêté il y a dix minutes en constatant que le soleil faisait son apparition, s'était assis au bord du lit, et depuis, il attendait.

Avec une impatience frôlant celle d'une Abby en manque de soda à la caféine depuis plus d'un moins.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à la pendule, une minute était passée. Elle était en retard.

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son jean, attrapa son portable, et commença à composer le numéro de Ziva. Avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui apprit que la retardataire était là. Il rangea aussi vite son portable pour lui lancer un regard contrarié.

-Tu es en retard !

Elle secoua négativement la tête, en soupirant légèrement.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Tony !

-Tu es en retard, Ziva David ! D'une minute !

-C'est bien le Tony DiNozzo qui arrive fréquemment une heure en retard au travail qui me dit ça ?

Il sourcilla légèrement, contrarié.

-Nous ne sommes pas au travail.

-Et bien, alors, je peux me permettre d'avoir une minute de retard ! Et pas de discussion ou je te promets que je te laisse une journée de plus ici !

Il grimaça légèrement en passant sur le visage on ne peut plus sérieux de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle attrapait la veste de l'agent dans son armoire pour la lui tendre.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça…

Elle lui fit un immense sourire.

-C'est un défi ?

Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Ok, je t'excuse pour ta minute de retard. On y va ?

-On y va ! Je t'ai ramené ce qu'il faut.

Elle quitta la chambre l'espace d'une seconde, il la suivit des yeux, intrigué. Et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en la voyant revenir avec l'engin de torture suprême. Un fauteuil roulant.

-Il est hors de question que je monte là-dessus, Ziva.

Il secoua négativement la tête en se levant pour se mettre dos à la fenêtre, elle plissa les yeux pour lui lancer un regard autoritaire.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas sortir de l'hôpital en marchant, ce serait trop fatiguant. Je te rappelle que tu étais encore dans le coma dix jours auparavant… !

-Je tiens debout là…Remarqua l'agent en écartant les bras sur le côté avec un sourire de défi.

-Tu tiens à peine dix secondes !

-Faux ! La contra l'italien en faisant un pas vers elle. Je tiens bien plus...Ouch.

Sa jambe droite le lâcha alors qu'il faisait un nouveau pas, il se retrouva agenouillé par terre, pendant qu'elle le regardait de haut, visiblement satisfaite.

-Tu disais ?

-Ils font des fauteuils rouges ? Façon Magnum ?

-Non.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude, elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à se relever et s'installer sur son moyen de locomotion des plus luxueux. Direction la sortie de l'hôpital, enfin.

.

-Zee-Vah…

-Tony.

L'agent tourna son visage vers la jeune femme, quittant ainsi la route qu'il fixait depuis quelques minutes du regard, pour lui jeter un regard intrigué, sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, tout en virant à droite d'un rapide coup de volant.

-En plus de très mal conduire, tu as un horrible sens de l'orientation, très chère. Mon appartement était une rue avant.

Elle lui fit une légère grimace amusée.

-Je sais où est ton appartement, Tony.

-Et tu as envie de me faire un petit tour dans la capitale avant de me ramener chez moi ? Je m'en passerais, Ma Ninja. La marche arrière, c'est la sixième vitesse de ton mini truc rouge, là.

-Ma mini truc rouge est parfaite pour la capitale. Et je n'ai pas envie de te faire faire un tour dans Washington.

-Et donc, tu uses ton essence pour l'envie de me contrarier ?

-Non plus.

Il inspira profondément, elle resta concentrée sur la route, innocemment.

-Zi…

-Oui ?

-Où va-t-on ?

-Chez moi.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle.

-Chez toi ?

-Tu as bien entendu, Tony. Tu vas rester chez moi quelques temps, le temps que tes muscles aient retrouvés toutes leurs capacités et que tu puisses à nouveau marcher.

Il secoua la tête négativement, avant de revenir sur elle.

-Et pourquoi j'irais chez toi, Ziva ?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas marcher longtemps et que tu ne peux donc pas te débrouiller seul, que tu n'as pas d'ascenseur pour aller à ton appartement, et que Abby me tuerait si je te laissais te débrouiller dans ton état.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, contrarié.

-J'ai quarante ans, Ziva, je crois que je suis capable de me débrouiller seul.

-Tony, c'est moi ou Rupert, l'infirmier.

Il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement horrifié par cette idée.

-Et…Gibbs ? Pourquoi pas Gibbs ? Il passe la moitié de sa vie au NCIS, l'autre dans sa cave. On devrait pouvoir cohabiter. D'ailleurs, on l'a déjà fait. Il y a neuf ans…

L'italien sourit à cette pensée, l'israélienne le coupa cependant par un haussement d'épaule.

-Tu peux aller chez Gibbs, oui.

Il afficha un immense sourire satisfait, pendant qu'elle reprenait après avoir marqué une légère pause :

-Mais saches qu'il garde sa filleule, Amira, pendant une semaine. Filleule qui a cinq ans, court partout, s'agrippe à tes jambes et te colle de la confiture sur tous tes costumes les plus beaux. Oh, et elle regarde Dora l'Exploratrice en boucle.

Il leva un sourcil, tout en assimilant l'information difficilement.

-Sur une télé en noir et blanc ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Dora version Gibbs.

-Ok, je viens chez toi.

-Super ! D'ailleurs…

Elle tourna le volant d'un coup sec, il s'agrippa à la portière et à son fauteuil pour ne pas voler. Avant de se rendre compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Ziva David venait de se garer sur la plus petite place de parking de Washington… Ils étaient arrivés.

.

-Ok, alors, le frigo est là, la cafetière ici, le…

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, la coupa l'italien en attrapant la télécommande et en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de tissu beige après s'être levé de son fauteuil roulant, pendant qu'elle lui indiquait la cuisine de la main, positionnée à sa droite.

-Tu vas te nourrir de films, Tony ?

-Non, mais de plats livrés, oui. Il y a un formidable traiteur chinois dans ta rue, d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien. Ca te tente ?

Elle hésita une microseconde, avant de se laisser tomber à son tour à sa gauche, avec un sourire satisfait.

-Ca me tente.

-Super.

Il attrapa le téléphone, commanda deux plats, et reposa l'appareil sur son socle.

-Et maintenant, je te propose, chère Ninja de mon cœur, de regarder un merveilleux film ensemble. Pourquoi pas 'Inception' ? Ca me semble pas mal…

-Je te suis.

-Et après, on pourrait se mettre 'Shutter Island'. Faisons une soirée Dicaprio, soyons fou ! Je suis sûre que tu en baves d'avance !

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, s'amusa Ziva en attrapant le sachet de bonbons posés sur la table basse, avant de le tendre à son ami.

-Et après, on pourrait regarder…

-Mon lit, puisque demain, je travaille, Tony ! Le coupa Ziva en riant, avant de s'interrompre brusquement en voyant le haussement de sourcils malicieux de son collègue.

-Ton lit, Ziva ?

Elle leva une main devant elle pour l'arrêter d'un geste.

-Toute seule !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Il lui fit un immense sourire, elle lui rétorqua une grimace. Il attrapa ensuite la télécommande, lança le premier film, et s'installa au fond du canapé. Elle se calla à son tour contre les coussins.

-Tu sais, Ziva…

-Tu parles pendant le film, Tony !

-C'est le générique !

-Et alors ?

-Non, rien.

Il se reporta sur la télévision, elle l'imita. Avant de se racler la gorge quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Ce n'est plus le générique !

-Tony…

-Je suis content que tu m'ais invité, Ziva.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, Tony.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice, reportèrent leur regard sur l'écran. Firent semblant de ne pas sentir leur mains se superposer, alors qu'ils se laissaient emporter par le film.

.

Il s'étira, bailla longuement. Elle retira le coussin de couleur rouge posé sur elle et se leva, pour se diriger vers un petit meuble à sa droite.

-Je vais te donner des couvertures…

-Tu sais qu'il y a mieux pour conserver la chaleur humaine qu'une couverture ?

Elle se retourna d'un bond pour le regarder, il lui fit un immense sourire charmeur.

-Tu…

-On pourrait dire que j'ai pris le canapé et toi le lit ? Comme à Paris. Ils ne sauront jamais rien !

-Mais c'est ce qu'on va faire ! Rien !

-Ou alors, je prends le lit, et tu prends le lit ?

-Tony !

-Tu préfères le canapé ?

Il lui fit un nouveau sourire des plus charmeurs, elle resta à le regarder, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Tony… Sois sérieux, un peu !

-Je suis très sérieux, Ziva, répliqua l'agent aussitôt, sans quitter son sourire assuré.

Elle baissa son regard, prit une légère inspiration, lui refit face, visiblement désarçonnée.

-Tu oublies le travail, la règle numéro douze, et…

-Je me rappelle Paris, je me rappelle que j'ai failli mourir. Ca me suffit. Je veux profiter, Ziva. Et je sais ce que je veux d'autre…

Il leva le doigt vers elle pour accompagner ses paroles, elle suivit son geste, toujours immobile à côté du fauteuil, ne sachant comment réagir. Son regard s'arrêta vers la main de l'agent tendu vers elle, elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, incapable de se décider. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour gagner quelques secondes, tourna son visage vers la porte de sa chambre, revint vers son collègue. Serra les poings. Se décida.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle fit un pas vers lui.

-Tu as pris le lit, je suis bien trop gentille.

-Le canapé est convertible en lit, non ?

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, complices.

-Effectivement, répondit l'israélienne avant de se pencher vers lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce Tiva? Réussi?<em>


	31. Bonus: Illusion Vance et Kort

_Hello!_

_Voilà, dernier chapitre, on y arrive ! Deux petits bonus pour le fun, dont l'un qui n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux mais qui m'a bien amusée! :)_

_Encore merci à tous pour votre formidable suivi et pour vos reviews, cette fic' a dépassé les 500, grâce à vous, et je vous en remercie vraiment beaucoup!_

_Une dernière fois pour cette fic'... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Tu as aimé mon Tiva? C'est un merveilleux compliment!<em>

_Skelette: Merci! :) Heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé ce Tiva et que tu as lu cette fic'!_

_Flavie: Oki, suis rassurée ;). _

_FandeBones: Comme je te l'ai dis, la fic' entière Tiva, non ^^! J'essayerais d'en inclure dans la prochaine!_

_Lili: Pourquoi Tony demande? Mais parce qu'il est passé à côté de la mort et qu'il a envie de faire bouger les choses ;)_

_Haerys: Oui, j'aime les Happy End, et ça commence à devenir habituel que je finisse sur un Tiva xD. Pour la fic Facebook, voui, effectivement! :)_

_Gwenetsi: Si tu as aimé mes répliques, je suis heureuse! Et merci pour la 500e!_

_Furieuse: Même si ce n'est pas la 500e, ta review me comble de bonheur, bah oui, comme chaque review!^^_

_Ayahne: Merci! :)_

_MC: Suis trop contente de te retrouver! *Mets ses roses dans un vase* Non, je n'ai pas prévu d'arrêter d'écrire des fics pour le moment, don't worry!_

_Jaller-Skirata: Oui, un autre bonus, le dernier! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion : Léon Vance<strong>

.

Léon Vance avait eu une longue journée. Il avait en vain tenté de faire changer d'avis Gibbs quant au recrutement de son nouvel agent, mais celui-ci était plus buté qu'une mule : Il ne voulait pas remplacer l'agent DiNozzo. Il en avait trouvé de multiples raisons : Pas le temps, une enquête en cours, pas assez compétents, trop compétents, trop jeunes, trop vieux… Personne n'était assez bien pour remplacer son agent senior, visiblement.

Le directeur reposa son verre de whisky sur son bureau avec un soupir de lassitude, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur son poignet. Minuit. Sa femme devait l'attendre devant un de ses talk-shows dont elle raffolait tant. Il n'allait pas la faire attendre plus longtemps.

Il attrapa sa petite boite de cure-dents favorite, en glissa un entre ses lèvres et s'amusa avec quelques secondes, le regard rivé sur son verre. Un taxi était peut-être recommandé, après deux verres de whisky ? Oui, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire arrêter pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Jacky ne serait pas très contente de venir chercher son directeur de mari au poste. Ce qui serait compréhensif.

Il attrapa de nouveau son verre, le porta à ses lèvres et but sa dernière gorgée, yeux clos. Et sursauta en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup sec quand un raclement de gorge l'alerta, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Son regard s'arrêta sur celui qui était installé sur son bureau, un grand sourire au visage. Il écarquilla les yeux, palissant légèrement devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

.

-Surpris de me voir, Directeur ?

Celui-ci resta muet, obligeant l'italien à lui faire un petit sourire amusé.

-Pas de panique, je ne suis pas un fantôme, ni un clone ou tout autre chose qui pourrait traverser votre esprit. En fait, je suis une illusion. Mettez ça sur le compte de votre whisky, à mon avis, il était un peu trop fort, Léon !

-Une illusion ? Répéta le directeur d'un ton bas.

-Tout à fait.

-Et pourquoi vous ? En illusion ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Léon Vance ferma à nouveau les yeux, en portant la main à sa tempe.

-Sortez de ma tête, DiNozzo.

L'italien haussa les épaules, avant de s'approcher doucement du directeur, pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Vous allez lâcher Gibbs avec mon remplacement, Vance, et je m'en vais. Promettez-moi de le laisser tranquille.

-Je ne promets rien à une illusion, rétorqua le directeur d'une voix blanche, yeux toujours clos.

-Alors, je vais rester ! Et je vais même vous chanter une petite chanson ! Vous avez le choix : Madonna, Rihanna ou Sinatra ?

-Dehors !

-Gibbs ne veut pas me remplacer. Vous le savez. Laissez-lui le temps de s'habituer au fait que je ne sois plus là. Il est déjà assez mal comme ça, n'en rajoutez pas, Léon. Laissez Gibbs avec son équipe, laissez-le vivre à sa façon. Ils sont toujours aussi compétents, même sans moi.

-Ils ont besoin d'un quatrième membre, rétorqua Léon en ouvrant enfin les yeux pour faire face à l'italien en costume cravate qui se tenait debout à sa droite, plus sérieux que jamais à présent.

-Pas maintenant. Ils ont surtout besoin de tranquillité, et vous le savez, Léon, sinon, je ne serais pas là à vous bassiner avec ma demande.

Le directeur marqua une pause, avant de hocher la tête. Effectivement, il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer des sentiments, à son poste, il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Oubliez votre poste, pensez humain, rétorqua immédiatement Tony.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées ? S'étonna Léon.

-Léon, soupira l'italien, n'oubliez pas, je suis vous !

-Je lui laisse un mois.

L'italien fit un bref calcul, yeux levés vers le plafond.

-Ca fera trois mois que je serais dans le coma. Ca me semble correct. Un mois de délai avant de revenir sur mon remplacement ! Ok ! Je vous taperais bien dans la main pour conclure le marché, mais je ne peux pas. Je vais donc juste me contenter d'un 'Conclu'. Ca vous va, Vanci ?

-Le jour où vous m'appellerez vraiment Vanci, DiNozzo, je vous mets à la porte.

-Là aussi, conclu !

Un immense sourire de la part du premier, un clignement d'œil pour l'autre, l'agent du NCIS avait disparu, laissant place au vide. Le directeur resta fixé sur l'endroit où s'était précédemment tenue l'illusion, et attrapa ensuite son téléphone, pour composer le numéro d'une compagnie de taxi. Effectivement, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir : Il avait besoin d'un taxi. Trop de whisky. Il ne boirait plus jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion : Trent Kort<strong>

.

Trent Kort était immobilisé devant le miroir de sa salle de bain depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il vérifiait ses rides, avec attention. Comme chaque soir, après le travail. Car ses journées étaient longues et fatigantes, et il était bien connu que travailler dur comme il le faisait amenait à un vieillissement de la peau plus rapide. Hors, Trent Kort n'aimait pas se voir vieillir.

Aujourd'hui, il avait couru. Il avait arrêté trois personnes, envoyé son poing dans le nez de deux personnes (dont un de ses collègues, mais chut) et appris la meilleure nouvelle de l'année : Anthony DiNozzo était aux portes de la mort ! Bien fait ! Ha !

Une nouvelle qui, il en était persuadé, allait lui retirer des rides de fatigue. Son élixir de jouvence à lui, c'était des informations comme ça. Ca faisait son bonheur.

Il grimaça en vérifiant les ridules aux coins de ses yeux, quand une ombre l'alerta dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il se retourna rapidement, alerte… E découvrit l'impensable, confortablement adossé à la porte de sa salle de bain, plus hilare que jamais.

-Non, vraiment, Kort, ce n'est pas les rides dont il faut que vous ayez peur, c'est la calvitie ! Vous avez déjà essayé les perruques ?

.

-DiNozzo.

Il regretta plus que jamais de ne pas avoir un verre de scotch sous la main. Pour le boire. Ou le jeter à la tête de celui qui le regardait avec moquerie.

-Kort, heureux de me voir ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

Ou une arme, oui, une arme ! Il aurait pu descendre l'agent du NCIS, et le planquer dans son jardin, sous la piscine. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de piscine. Ni de jardin. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'investir !

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Je crois que je suis le reflet d'une grosse fatigue. Ou de la vieillesse. C'est possible aussi.

-Vous êtes…

-Un pur produit de votre imagination. Oui. Et pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air là, vous ne pouvez pas me descendre, je ne suis pas vraiment là.

Kort passa une main sur son crâne dépourvu de cheveux, sans quitter l'agent du regard.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous imagine.

-Esprit tordu ? Contrariété ? Autre ? Je ne sais pas, étudiez les méandres compliqués de votre esprit. Mais bon, c'est amusant de m'imaginer dans votre petite vie privée. Que cachez vous, Trent Kort ? A part une salle de bain digne de celle de la plus grande des Diva ?

L'italien fit quelques pas vers l'agent de la CIA, alors que celui-ci le suivait froidement du regard. Tony s'arrêta devant les produits alignés devant la douche, un sourire moqueur au visage.

-Du gel douche à la lavande ? Wouhou ! Très masculin. Oh, Kort, vous n'auriez pas oublié le shampoing ?

Il partit d'un rire moqueur, pendant que le chauve le regardait, plus blanc de rage que jamais.

-Même sans être là, vous êtes toujours aussi con, DiNozzo.

-Je vous signale que je suis issu de votre imagination, vous n'avez à vous en prendre qu'a vous-même !

Sourire satisfait de l'agent senior, qui fit frémir le second.

-Dehors !

-Du baume pour les pieds ? 'Pour avoir l'impression de marcher sur un nuage' ! Je suis sûr, qu'en plus, vous faites des pédicures ! Se moqua Tony, hilare.

Kort grimaça, avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je ferme les yeux, je compte jusqu'à trois, vous ne serez plus là quand je les rouvrirais. Un… Deux…

-Trois !

Il ouvrit les yeux à l'éclat de joie du brun, découvrant celui-ci accroupit devant sa collection de pantoufles, savamment rangées par couleur.

-Des pantoufles _Homer_ ? Vous avez des pantoufles _Homer Simpson_ ?

Kort grogna, en croisant les bras devant lui.

-Un cadeau de ma mère, cracha Kort.

-Charmant. J'adore votre mère ! S'amusa l'italien en se relevant.

-Vous allez sortir de ma tête ! Explosa l'agent de la CIA en levant son poing vers Tony.

-D'acc ! Suffisait de demander ! C'que vous pouvez être grognon, vous, les crânes d'œuf !

L'italien disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, en accompagnant son départ d'un petit geste de la main, associé à un sourire plus moqueur que jamais, Trent se laissa tomber sur son carrelage, vidé.

Il fallait qu'il consulte. Demain. Il avait des visions. Les plus horribles visions au monde. Foi de Trent Kort.

* * *

><p><em>Une dernière fois, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, qui ont commenté ou qui m'ont mis en fav'! Merci!<em>

_Et j'ose vous demander une dernière fois une review, notamment pour ceux qui ne commentent pas... Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis global sur la fic' et de visualiser son nombre de lecteurs, alors, un petit com'? (Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être enregistrés!)_


	32. Illusion : Senior

_Helloooo !_

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est une mise à jour sur une fic' terminée depuis un bon bout de temps... _

_Un petit bonus Tenior demandé par MSG ! :)_

_Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic'. Et juste pour vous replacer dans le contexte: Tony a été empoisonné et est dans le coma depuis plus de trois mois... Et l'équipe le voit alors en "illusion"._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Illusion : Senior<strong>

.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior s'était laissé tomber sur un banc, visage braqué vers l'étendue bleue qui lui faisait face. Autour de lui, le vent faisait voleter des nuages de sable, une mouette chassait un pauvre crabe qui essayait tant bien que mal de disparaître sous la poudre dorée, une barque dérivait au loin, accrochée à une bouée orange.

La plage d'Edgewood n'avait pas changé, fidèle à l'image qu'il en avait gardé. Pourtant, il y était venu il y a bientôt dix ans, alors que son fils était encore jeune policier à Baltimore. Mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Il revoyait encore Junior lui annoncer ses fiançailles avec Wendy, là, sur ce banc. Il voyait le sourire ravi qui était né sur les lèvres de son fils quand celui-ci avait précisé qu'il hésitait à acheter une maison dans la ville côtière, attestant que l'air iodé lui faisant le plus grand bien après la pollution de Baltimore.

Il sentait encore contre sa paume sur l'épaule de son fils qu'il avait tapoté en le félicitant et en lui souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur.

C'était il y a si longtemps mais ça lui semblait en même temps si près…

Il ferma les yeux, un long frisson glacé lui happant le dos alors qu'il comparait les images heureuses de Junior à celles beaucoup plus récentes. Voir son fils allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, sans un soupçon de vie à l'exception de cette machine relatant les battements de son cœur… Voir son enfant si terriblement mal en point… C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un père.

Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir faire marche arrière et aider son fils.

Il aurait tout donné pour le retrouver, lui parler. Pour le voir sourire…

…Pour qu'il se réveille. Après quatre-vingt-douze jours de coma, il aurait donné sa vie, son âme et son sang s'il le fallait. Tout, pour que son fils ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Tout… Pour l'entendre, une nouvelle fois. Tout, pour…

-Suffit de demander, Papa !

Il sursauta brusquement. Et écarquilla les yeux en faisant un bond de côté pour quitter le banc, son cœur se mettant à battre à toute vitesse.

Constatant avec ahurissement l'impossible…

-Junior !

.

-Surpris de me voir, Papa ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il resta à le regarder, sa main allant se placer sur son palpitant pour tenter de calmer les battements anarchiques de celui-ci.

-Junior.

-Super voyage. Edgewood est magnifique ce soir, surtout avec la lune qui se reflète dans l'eau. Mais je ne te savais pas si nostalgique, 'Pa. Faire la route de New-York jusqu'ici rien que pour aller te plonger dans un de nos souvenirs…

Lentement, la main de Senior se rabaissa, lentement il se rapprocha de cette apparition rieuse qu'était son fils. Il le voyait tel qu'il était à trente ans, jovial, vif, les cheveux beaucoup plus longs qu'à l'heure actuelle, en jean et pull noir. Oubliés les costumes d'agent fédéral. Il avait devant lui l'ancien Tony. Il le voyait tel que dans ce souvenir à Edgewood.

-Junior… Souffla le plus âgé en tendant la main vers son fils sans pour autant oser le toucher.

-Si tu répètes mon nom toute la soirée, la conversation va être difficile, Papa, remarqua Tony avant de lâcher un large sourire à son père pour l'encourager à reprendre.

Le teint pâle, Senior déglutit lentement, et murmura difficilement :

-Tu es là ?

-Yep.

-Junior. Comment ?

-Je suis là parce que tu as besoin de moi, Papa, sourit l'italien en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-…Tu n'as pas réel ?

-Autant que ton esprit peut me permettre de l'être.

-Je…

-Oui, je sais, tu es étonné. Tu vas te remettre. Ne fais pas un arrêt cardiaque, 'Pa, ça ne serait pas très drôle !

Le second resta sans voix.

-Je venais juste te passer un petit message, reprit Tony en plongeant ses baskets noirs dans le sable, son regard suivant les milliers de grains s'éparpillant autour de sa chaussure.

-Un message ? répéta Senior, interdit.

Tony releva le menton.

-Oui, Papa. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi, que tu continues de vivre. Tu dépéris, tu sais ?

Senior ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer silencieusement son fils.

-Il faut que tu reprennes ta vie d'avant, 'Pa ! S'exclama le jeune Tony en sautant sur ses deux pieds joints pour aller faire quelques pas dans le sable. Que tu sortes. Que tu ailles flirter avec madame Conaway… Qui est plutôt canon pour son âge. Amuse-toi, sourit. Profite !

Il s'arrêta face à son père et écarta les bras.

-Tout ça, c'est encore à toi, Papa. Même si je suis cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital, toi, tu as la chance de pouvoir profiter de l'air pur de l'extérieur, de pouvoir continuer à vivre. Arrête de t'en faire pour moi !

Un nouveau silence suivit l'exclamation du plus jeune.

-Junior, soupira enfin le plus âgé. Comment veux-tu que je continue à me comporter normalement alors que tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital depuis plus de trois mois… ?

-En te disant que j'en sortirai ? Un DiNozzo est toujours buté, et je suis décidé à me réveiller, Papa. Donc, je _vais_ me réveiller.

-Quand ?

-Quand j'en aurais la possibilité.

-Mais quand, Junior ? Répéta son père, son regard chargé de douleur planté sur cette illusion qui lui brisait le cœur mais qui lui faisait pourtant un bien fou.

-Bientôt.

-Mais… Qu… ?

-Arrête de te poser cette question, le coupa Tony, et concentre-toi plutôt sur la façon dont tu vas aller aborder cette jolie serveuse repérée ce matin.

Senior leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui.

-Et madame Conaway ?

-Si elle est un argument pour t'empêcher de draguer, c'est qu'elle mérite plus qu'un café, Papa.

Le plus âgé s'autorisa un léger sourire. Et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le banc, imité par son fils.

-Reviens, Junior.

Le second haussa les épaules.

-Revis, Papa.

Après une hésitation, le plus âgé acquiesça lentement. Tony se redressa alors.

-N'oublie pas, _bientôt_. En attendant, prépare-moi une bonne dizaine de films des années soixante-dix, tu veux ? Je vais m'ennuyer, à mon réveil. A très vite, Papa.

-A bientôt, Junior.

Il cligna des paupières, effaçant en un mouvement l'illusion de son fils. Et se laissa lourdement retomber contre le dossier du banc, le souffle court.

Son regard s'abaissa alors vers son téléphone portable. Un léger sourire le gagna, quoique légèrement titubant.

Il composa le numéro de sa tendre amie, Elisa Conaway.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


End file.
